Aquí sin ti
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: TRADUCCION – Acompañamiento de Incompleto. Tamaki no tenía estimulo. Seiya no tenía libertad. Ryu no tenía escape. Y Kyouya no tenia fe. Sin embargo, cuando un torrente de energía dorada libera recuerdos olvidados hacía mucho tiempo, estos cuatro deben aceptar su pasado y buscar a su Maestro.
1. Capítulo 1 Aqui sin ti

Capitulo 1 Aquí sin ti.

"Los estudiantes de intercambio se están adaptando bien", comentó el decano Yukino mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. "Los profesores están muy contentos con su progreso, particularmente de uno de los estudiantes... oh, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ella está en el departamento médico. Una chica de aspecto dulce aunque de cabello extraño. ¿Cómo se llama?"

Tamaki no estaba prestando atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado removiendo su cereal empapado para preocuparse por lo que su padre estaba diciendo. _Otro día, otra pérdida de tiempo._ Ahogó un bostezo. _Estoy tan aburrido._

"Tamaki, ¿estás escuchando?"

"Sí", respondió Tamaki por instinto. Por lo que sabía, su padre podria haberle pedido que saltara de un edificio. _Quizás debería. Al menos la caída será interesante._

El Decano Yukino dejó el papel y fijó la mirada en su hijo. "Hijo, el programa de intercambio fue idea tuya. Pensé que estarías más interesado en los resultados".

Tamaki se recostó y cruzó de brazos. Había esperado que el programa de intercambio estudiantil animara un poco las cosas, o al menos le permitiera algo de entretenimiento. Hasta ahora, el único cambio habia sido los nuevos temas en los chismes del campus y el sonido ocasional de una conversación japonesa al pasar. Pero decirle a su padre todo esto sería un desperdicio. Por lo tanto, Tamaki Yukino, hijo del decano, puso una sonrisa falsa y dijo: "La chica a la que te refieres es Mizuno Ami, del distrito Juuban de Japón".

"Ami, cierto. Una chica dulce. La conocí en la orientación, ¿verdad? Excelentes recomendaciones. Recuerdo..."

Tamaki bloqueó el parloteo incesante de su padre.

¿Por qué fue maldecido con una existencia tan aburrida? Todos los días, la misma rutina. Despiertas, intentas comer mientras ignoras las actualizaciones de su padre sobre la vida no aventurera del campus, vas a clase, finge que te importa, sonríes a tu club de fans, regresas a casa y pierdes la noche buscando algo en Internet ... cualquier cosa...algo que satisfaga tu aburrimiento.

 _O responder mi pregunta._

Y qué pregunta era. Le atormentaba cada hora del día. La peor parte era que ni siquiera podía vocalizar cuál era la pregunta en realidad. Solo sabía que algo estaba mal. Se sentía como si faltara un pedazo de él. No sabía qué o por qué o incluso cómo esto podría ser posible. Pero estaba allí. Incluso ahora le molestaba, como el latido constante de una herida que se registra en los bordes de su conciencia. Daría cualquier cosa para que parara.

"Ohp. Hora de irme." El decano Yukino se levantó de la mesa. "Trata de no llegar tarde hoy, Tamaki".

"Sí señor." Así comenzó el ciclo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Maestro (1) Seiya?"

Seiya salió de su meditación. "Sí, Jenkins, ¿qué ocurre?" Preguntó, sin apartarse de la ventana.

"Su padre llamó. Dijo que no podría ir a la ceremonia de mañana. Espera que lo entienda".

Seiya negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto. El trabajo siempre fue lo primero en la mente de su padre. Lo mantuvo ocupado. ¿De qué otra manera podría el hombre hacer frente a haber perdido a su esposa por una enfermedad en los últimos meses y tener un genio como hijo? Seiya no se sorprendió por el comportamiento de su padre ni le brindó consuelo de la comprensión. Así pues, se mantuvo neutral, ocultando sus emociones detrás de sus ojos ciegos. Era el único consuelo que tenía de ser ciego. Nadie podía leerlo.

"Si eso es todo..." Seiya dejó que su voz se perdiera.

El viejo mayordomo sabia cuando era despedido. "Hasta mañana, señor." Con manos crujientes cerró las puertas.

Solo entonces Seiya dejó caer su máscara. Mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, se preguntó cómo se verían las estrellas esta noche. Caminó tres pasos hacia la izquierda y tomó dos manijas de bronce. Con un giro enérgico, abrió los ventanales y salió a la noche. El balcón era un semicírculo majestuoso que se arqueaba sobre el barranco. Si cayera, nadie lo encontraría, pero Seiya sabía que estaba a salvo. Este era el lugar más seguro en el que podía estar de la jaula dorada que él llamaba su hogar. Sus manos encontraron la barandilla y sus ojos grises se dirigieron al cielo. La noche lo abrazó como un amigo perdido hace mucho tiempo. Le trajo el consuelo a las regiones más profundas de su corazón. Aquí, en la oscuridad, él era superior. Por la noche, el mundo no podía ver, pero él si.

Abriendo sus sentidos a la oscuridad, hizo la misma pregunta que siempre hacía.

"¿Quién soy?"

Y, como cada noche, las estrellas no respondieron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡Tres órdenes de Lo mein de camaron (2)! ¡Dos pollos de miel y sésamo! ¡Y un plato de langosta!"

"¡Si, chef!" El coro de los jóvenes cocineros se escucho .

El fuego se encendió de sartén tras sartén mientras los chefs se movían en armonía rítmica, bailando alrededor de la pequeña cocina con la música de cuchillos, agua hirviendo y sartenes. En medio de todo esto estaba Hatake Kyouya, el cocinero más joven de la fila. Él estaba a cargo de los platos de esta noche. El Maestro Unagi confiaba en él para que todos los lados fueran perfectos. Si se probaba a sí mismo esta noche, Unagi-sensei prometió comenzar a entrenarlo en la línea de sushi. Ese era el dinero real. Dinero y horarios flexibles. Podía terminar la escuela y seguir trabajando durante la hora pico de la cena.

Una rara sonrisa cruzó su fría cara mientras pensaba en ello. Solo un poco más y sería miembro del Departamento de Policía de Tokio. Entonces él podría comenzar a hacer algo realmente bueno en este mundo.

"¡Necesito dos porciones de vegetales salteados!"

"¡Verduras escucho!" dijo Kyouya, inmediatamente vertiendo dos porciones en un sartén lleno de mantequilla hirviendo. Lanzó un poco de especies sobre la orden y comenzó a revolverla. El aroma llenó sus fosas nasales, haciendo que su estómago retumbara. Siempre se moría de hambre en el trabajo.

Cuatro horas después, después de que la cocina se limpiara a la perfección, Kyouya se quedó en el callejón mirando el cielo. Había sido una noche bien hecha. Mañana se empezaría a entrenar. ¿Se preguntaba qué nuevos clientes caminarían por la puerta solo para probar su sushi? Tal vez él vendría.

Kyouya parpadeó.

¿Él? ¿El quien?

El adolescente de pelo blanco gimió. No otra vez. Se había deslizado en otra fantasía molesta. Necesitaba mantener control sobre la realidad. Los sueños eran sueños, nada más. La vida era ahora. Estaba a un mes de completar sus estudios. Estaba a punto de ser entrenado por uno de los mejores cocineros de sushi de la ciudad. La vida estaba mirando hacia arriba. No era el momento de disfrutar de fantasías infantiles sobre un misterioso Príncipe que buscaba su ayuda.

Kyouya se apartó de la pared, con la cara de piedra. Era hora de seguir adelante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el corazón de Juuban, en un pequeño apartamento con vista al corazón de la ciudad, Mamoru apretó el Cristal Dorado con sus manos temblorosas.

"Por favor, amor", susurró Usagi, "Tú eres el único que puede liberar estos recuerdos". Ella lo miró a los ojos. "Por favor."

La resolución de Mamoru se disipó ante los ojos suplicantes de su esposa. Apretando su mano alrededor del cristal, cerró los ojos y dejó que su magia corriera libremente por su cuerpo. Se centró en el cristal, dando una firme y definitiva orden. _"¡Liberación!"_

Una ola de magia dorada salió volando de la habitación para cumplir las órdenes de su maestro.

Mamoru se sentó y esperó, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamaki caminó por el campus, ya unos minutos tarde para el inglés, pero, como de costumbre, no le importaba. Él era el hijo del decano. Ningún profesor se atrevió a disciplinarlo. Pero por el bien de su padre, no tardaría más de diez minutos en llegar hoy.

Entonces, una oleada de poder lo golpeó. Su cuerpo se debilito cuando su mente fue invadida...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya suspiró profundamente, desanimado por otra noche de silencio, y se volvió para irse. Tal vez mañana, él obtendría una respuesta. Sus pálidos dedos agarraron la puerta, listos para cerrarla, cuando, en su mente, lo vio. Una ola de brillante luz dorada se dirigía hacia él.

No podía moverse, no podía pensar, no podía reaccionar. Ya estaba sobre él. Sus brazos inertes se balancearon, derribando un jarrón mientras caía. Un fuerte estruendo señaló a la casa que algo andaba mal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyouya se agarró la cabeza; sus rodillas se doblaron bajo el asalto. "¿Qué es esto?" jadeó

Su mente fue invadida con imágenes; su corazón rebosaba de sentimientos; y su cuerpo quedó adormecido por la sobrecarga. La oscuridad amenazó con tomarlo, pero él se mantuvo firme. Era el guerrero más fuerte de la tierra. Él soportaría.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo fueron liberados. Golpearon como un río furioso liberado de una represa. Los tres jóvenes solo podían aferrarse a su querida vida mientras el río pasaba, arrastrando todo lo que conocían de su vida y reemplazándolo con una poderosa verdad. Sus cuerpos fluían con el antiguo poder ahora restaurado. Sus mentes latían con nuevos recuerdos que se arremolinaban en borrones ininteligibles. Sus corazones se alzaron en un gran y anhelante grito.

Y como una sola, las preguntas fueron respondidas. Sabían qué habían estado perdiendo.

Su maestro. Su señor (3). Su lord.

Endymion.

(1). En este contexto la palabra maestro hace referencia a la persona para la que trabaja

(2). Lo mein de camaron: el Lo mein es un platillo chino de tallarines, al menos eso investigue

(3). Este "señor" hace referencia a un señor feudal, aquel al que un vasallo le juraba su lealtad y vida.


	2. Capitulo 2 Te desafio a moverte

_C_ apitulo 2 Te desafio a moverte

 _"¿Estás bien?"_

Tamaki miro al techo, con el rostro reflejado en el brillo azul de su computadora. "Endymion", suspiró.

La cara inocente de un niño con ojos azul de medianoche y un cabello aun más oscuro pasó por su mente.

Tamaki sintió que le dolía el corazón de añoranza.

 _"¿Que pasó?"_

 _"Te caíste de un árbol", le respondió el misterioso chico._

 _Pollex presionó una mano contra la parte posterior de su cabeza. Podía sentir un bulto formándose. La vergüenza enrojeció sus mejillas cuando se recostó sobre sus cicatrices. Era torpe que el Príncipe de la región del Norte se cayera de un árbol solo porque se sobresaltó. Y por un chico no más joven que él, ni mas ni menos. Levantó la cabeza, con una mirada feroz, solo para congelarse._

 _Los ojos azul profundo lo miraron con preocupación. El pelo negro bailaba con la brisa fresca de la mañana. Una pequeña mano se extendía hacia él._

 _Pollex no podía moverse ni respirar. Se sintió paralizado. ¿Qué estaba mal con él?_

 _"¡Príncipe Pollex!" era el director. Llegó corriendo desde las puertas principales de la escuela, seguido de varios estudiantes, maestros y Castor. El educador se detuvo rápidamente. "¿Está bien, joven señor?"_

 _Pollex lo ignoró. No podía apartar los ojos del chico._

 _Castor cruzó los brazos, con sus ojos, del mismo color que los de él, mirándolosde forma condescendiente, y dijo sarcásticamente: "Torpe como siempre,_ _hermanito"._

 _El misterioso chico se enderezó. "No, fue mi culpa. Lo sorprendí y él se cayó. Me disculpo". Se inclinó._

 _"Principe Endymion!" el director exclamo. De inmediato, todo el grupo doblo sus rodillas e inclinaron sus cabezas al suelo. "Nos honra su visita"._

 _"Endymion…" susurró Pollex entre sus labios temblorosos. Rápidamente agachó la cabeza y apretó un puño contra su corazón palpitante. ¿Qué deseaba el heredero del Trono Dorado de él? El lo haría en un instante. Su corazón saltó ante el pensamiento. Oh, si solo el Príncipe estuviera ahí por él. Pero, ¿por qué sería él, el perezoso y débil hijo del Rey, de alguna utilidad para el Príncipe Dorado? Pollex sintió que su corazón se hundía ante el pensamiento. Su hermana era la mejor de ellos. Más inteligente, más fuerte, más hábil en todas las áreas. Seguramente ella sería de mejor servicio para el Príncipe Dorado. Sin embargo, incluso mientras pensaba eso, Pollex sabía que moriría si lo alejaban del niño rey ahora. No después de conocerlo aquí, así. Se sentía...bien._

 _"Por favor, mi señor", dijo el Director mientras él y el resto se ponían de pie. "¿A qué debemos el honor?"_

 _Endymion miró a sus dos compañeros, un joven de aspecto frío con el cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta los hombros y un sacerdote con mechones helados y ojos bondadosos. El sacerdote asintió a Endymion. Volviéndose al grupo, dijo: "Estoy aquí en busca de mi Shittenou"._

 _¡Shittenou! La palabra atravesó_ _el corazón de Pollex. Entonces los rumores eran ciertos. La Era de la Oscuridad había terminado. El Cristal Dorado habia elegido un nuevo maestro, y cuatro nuevos Guardianes de Leyenda habian sido escogidos. Pollex echó un vistazo a su hermana. Ella estaba sonriendo. Clavando los ojos al suelo, Pollex se endureció. Endymion estaba aquí por su hermana. Él no diría nada._

 _Pollex se negó a reconocer las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos._

 _Endymion tomó el cristal dorado del sacerdote y lo levantó en alto. "He seguido el Cristal Dorado de Terra a esta escuela y he encontrado al Guardián bendecido por el Norte"._

 _La sonrisa de Castor creció cuando empujó sus hombros hacia atrás y dio un paso adelante, lista para recibir el mayor honor que jamás se haya otorgado a un Terrano. Los celos rabiaban en el corazón de Pollex, pero no se atrevería a contradecir la voluntad de su Príncipe._

 _El Cristal Dorado cobró vida, bañando el claro con su luz. Una segunda luz blanca pálida se unió a ella; procedente del símbolo brillante en la frente del jinete blanco._

 _Todos en el claro se arrodillaron bajo la luz, abrumados por su poder... a excepción del Príncipe del Norte._

 _Pollex extendió sus brazos, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras absorbia el poder. Llenó su cuerpo con calidez y confort. Su corazón respondió de la misma manera. Una luz azul cristalina lo rodeaba; un gran calor ardía en su frente. En su corazón, escuchó el eco de un nombre en todo su ser, pero no se atrevió a reconocerlo._

 _"Te encontre."_

 _Pollex abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la voz, tan poderosa, tan llena de autoridad...tan amable._

 _Endymion se paró frente a él, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. "Genbu"._

 _Pollex miró asombrado, incapaz de comprender. ¿Él? Pero ¿Por qué? Miró al Príncipe y al jinete blanco, con la confusión escrita en su rostro. Seguramente había algún error. Sin embargo, en su corazón, él lo sabía... El jinete blanco asintió, como para confirmarlo. Pero fueron las manos de Endymion en sus hombros las que llevaron la verdad a su interior._

 _El era el indicado. Era elegido. El príncipe lo deseaba._

 _Los poderes nacidos de tiempos pasados corrieron por sus venas, llenando su corazón hasta rebosar, completando su alma... un alma que no sabía que estaba incompleta hasta ahora. Ya no era Pollex, el hermano gemelo más joven de Castor, el hijo más débil del Norte, un príncipe sin nada a su nombre, excepto su derecho de nacimiento. Él era Genbu. Y era querido._

 _Genbu cayó de rodillas, su mano apretada firmemente contra su corazón, y de sus labios fluyó un voto que significaba mucho más de lo que las palabras vinculantespodían transmitir. "Juro servirte, Príncipe Endymion, heredero del Trono Dorado, elegido del Cristal Dorado, por la eternidad de las eternidades. En magia..." Su magia fluyó desde su cuerpo hasta el Cristal Dorado. "Y en la sangre". Con un movimiento de su muñeca, apareció un fragmento de cristal. Sin apartar la mirada de su señor, Genbu le abrió la mano._

 _La multitud quedó sin aliento ante la violenta exhibición, pero no entendieron la importancia de sus votos._

 _Con determinación firme, Genbu levantó la mano. La sangre goteaba de su mano sobre el Cristal Dorado._

 _"Soy tuyo hasta la muerte y más allá. Tu voluntad la veré hecha. Seré tu escudo. Sacrificaré mi ser para protegerte. Nunca dejaré tu lado. Esto lo juro"._

 _El Cristal Dorado se encendió, atándolo a sus votos, para nunca soltarlo._

 _Endymion apretó su mano sangrante. "Acepto tus votos y te reclamo como mi Shittenou. Te arrodillas ante mí como Pollex, Príncipe del Norte. Levántate ahora como Tanzanite, Shittenou del Norte, futuro general del ejército terrano y mi guardia personal"._

 _Tanzanita se puso de pie, y sin pensarlo, abrazó a su nuevo señor cuando la multitud estalló en vítores._

 _A través de toda la alegría y la risa, Pollex podia sentir la mirada penetrante de su hermana en su espalda._

"¿Tamaki?"

Tamaki abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba de vuelta en su habitación. Y su padre estaba en su puerta. "¿Sí?"

"¿Como te sientes?"

Se refería a más temprano. El desmayo no era algo común para él. Pero bajo las circunstancias, Tamaki estaba agradecido por ello. Sonriendo de forma genuina, Tamaki respondió con un "Mejor que nunca".

Su padre asintió. "Bien. Bueno, me voy a la cama. Buenas noches, hijo".

"Buenas noches." Tamaki esperó a que su padre cerrara la puerta. "Y adiós."

Minutos más tarde, se paró frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, con su mochila llena de todo lo esencial. La nota en su teclado explicaba a dónde iba, pero no decía por qué. Su padre no necesitaba saber por qué; solo que volvería cuando terminara. Tamaki respiró hondo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hizo esto; toda una vida, de hecho. Su frente se arrugó de dolor ante el recuerdo.

 _Endymion tendido inconsciente en los brazos de Mercury; la cara de ella pálida mirándolo a través del espejo; sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando le suplicó en silencio que también pasara por el espejo. Pero no podia. Tenía que mantener su puesto._

 _Entonces Zoicite golpeó._

Tamaki negó con la cabeza. Ese era un extremo suelto que tendría que atar antes de encontrar a Endymion. No dejaría que su príncipe fuera lastimado por ella nunca más. Con los ojos firmes de determinación; apretó la mano contra el espejo y se concentró. El vidrio comenzó a ondularse como el agua. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Pasó a través del cristal hacia el limbo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"¡Mira esto, Endymion!"_

"Mira," susurró Seiya. Saltó de la rama del árbol al aire, con sus poderes zumbando a su alrededor. Voló por el aire. El viento azotó a su alrededor, pateando hojas en el aire. Con una risa, Seiya atrapó las hojas con su mente y las envió a un remolino a su alrededor. Disfrutó de la sensación de la magia una vez más fluyendo a través de él.

 _"¡Endymion!" Llamó con una risa emocionada. "¡Mira!"_

 _El príncipe dorado se apoyó contra un árbol. "¡Estoy viendo!" él llamó._

 _Nephrite tomó su postura y sonrió. Esto iba a ser bueno._

 _Sintió que el aire zumbaba con magia. Ellos golpearían pronto._

 _El ataque vino por detrás. Escuchó el movimiento de un cuerpo ágil antes de sentir la acumulación de magia. Girando bruscamente, alzando las manos, atrapó la columna de fuego en una red telequinética y la arqueó sobre su cabeza antes de lanzarla a la lluvia de fragmentos de cristal que venían de la derecha. Manteniendo su impulso, completó su vuelta y lanzó una poderosa ola psíquica a su primer agresor. Tanto el mago de fuego como el de cristal cayeron con sobresaltados gritos._

 _Entonces el tigre blanco golpeó. Del árbol, vino con su espada en mano. Nephrite inmediatamente llamó a sus cosas a sus manos y se enfrentó al ataque. Sin embargo, el tigre era rápido y feroz. Le tomó toda su concentración mantenerse al día. Sin embargo, en cinco golpes, el tigre lo desarmó y lo tuvo de espaldas con la hoja presionada firmemente en su cuello. "Deja de presumir", dijo el tigre mientras retiraba su espada. "La magia fuerte es irrelevante si tu juego de piernas no vale nada"._

Seiya frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo. Kunzite siempre fue tan severo cuando entrenaban. Torciéndose en el aire, miró al mundo. Todavía no podía creer lo que literalmente veía.

Cuando despertó de sus recuerdos, todo había cambiado. El mundo ya no era un vacío negro lleno de sonidos y olores. De repente, las luces llenaron su mente. Auras de todo tipo se convirtieron en su mundo. Auras apagadas que representan objetos inanimados; auras brillantes que significan vida; Lo rodearon todo.

Y las estrellas...

Había salido corriendo al balcón sin pensarlo. Abriendo las puertas del balcón, fue abrazado por miles de diamantes brillantes. Estas lo llamaron, "¡Bienvenido hermano! ¡Te hemos estado esperando!"

Incluso ahora, mientras jugaba en el día, podía escucharlas, observándolo y riéndose con él. Oh, cómo las había extrañado.

"¿Maestro Seiya?"

Seiya perdió su concentración. Las hojas cayeron al suelo, y él también. Extendió las manos, pero golpeó el suelo antes de poder enfocar su magia en un cojín.

Jenkins corrió a su lado. "¿Está bien, maestro?"

Seiya se puso de pie, frotándose el brazo, confundido. "Se suponía que eso iba a funcionar", murmuró. Él debe estar más oxidado de lo que pensaba. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se pasó las dos manos por sus largos y enmarañados mechones, debe de verse en un lío, y preguntó: "¿Qué ocurre, Jenkins?"

"Perdóneme por interrumpirlo, señor", dijo el mayordomo con una reverencia, "pero actualmente son las 9:30".

"¿Lo son?"

 **Lo son,** respondió el sol.

 **Gracias,** Seiya replicó.

"Sí, señor", dijo Jenkins. "Su ceremonia comienza en una hora. Debe prepararse".

Seiya frunció el ceño. Se había olvidado de eso. En medio de su nuevo y feliz mundo, uno libre de decoro y expectativas puestas en el genio hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos del oeste, su antigua vida lo traía de regreso. Así, con un profundo suspiro, se entregó a las manos insistentes de su sirviente.

Mientras estaba metido en un traje caro, Seiya se entretuvo examinando las auras de sus sirvientes. El aura de Jenkins era un azul real descolorido que ondulaba con agitación. El aura de una de las criadas era excepcionalmente brillante, particularmente alrededor de su estómago. Esa debia ser Maria. Estaba embarazada de su primer hijo. El le transmitió sus felicitaciones mientras le entregaba el correo del día. El chófer tenía un aura roja oxidada que se movía a un ritmo lento y rítmico, simbolizando la naturaleza relajada del hombre. Quizás fuera el único conductor occidental que no tenía prisa.

"Debe ser emocionante, señor", decía su chofer por el intercomunicador. "Una ceremonia de graduación sólo para usted".

En efecto. Una ceremonia sólo para él. A Seiya no le gustaban mucho estas cosas.

 _"¡...celebramos el sexto cumpleaños de nuestro príncipe!"_

 _La multitud lo felicito. Cye se mantuvo erguido y alto e intentó imaginar cómo eran sus súbditos. Era difícil hacerlo al haber nacido ciego. Decidió dedicar su memoria a cada sonido, olor y gusto. Le había preguntado a su madre cómo era ver; Él desesperadamente quería saber._

 _"No puedo decirlo", confesó ella. Ella sonrió, al menos sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo, y le puso una mano cálida en la cabeza. "No te preocupes por eso, hijo mío. Ten conocimiento que tus súbditos han venido para celebrar tu cumpleaños y eso es suficiente"._

 _Así pues, se sentó con su madre y su padre y escuchó la celebración a su alrededor._

 _Un cuerno sonó en todo el Gran Salón._

 _"Anunciando a su alteza real, el príncipe Clovis, el gran cónsul de su majestad"._

 _Cye se movió nerviosamente en su asiento. No le gustaba su tío. El hombre olía raro y tenía un tono oscuro en su voz._

 _"Hermano", saludó el príncipe Clovis. Cye escuchó a su padre dar un paso adelante para encontrarse con su hermano._

 _"Clovis", saludó su padre._

 _"Estoy aquí para presentar mi regalo al Príncipe"._

 _La multitud se agitó con entusiasmo. Cye oyó cinco pasos diferentes que se acercaban: cuatro pesados, uno ligero. Los cinco se detuvieron. Clovis aplaudió con sus manos. Hubo un crujido de tela, y luego la multitud se quedó sin aliento._

 _"¿Qué significa esto?" exigió su padre._

 _Cye se incorporó. "¿Qué es?"_

 _Clovis bajó la voz. "¡Hemos tenido éxito, hermano!"_

 _"¡Te ordené que cerraras el proyecto!" Su padre estaba enojado._

 _"Pero, hermano, ¡piénsalo! Con este avance, nuestra gente alcanzará nuevas alturas. Seremos inmortales". Bajó la voz a un nivel que dejó a Cye temblando de miedo. "Imagínate, si me dejas hacer solo algunos experimentos con tu hijo, puedo crear un clon perfecto. ¡Luego, nuestros cirujanos pueden reemplazar sus ojos! Ya no estará ciego"._

 _La carne choco con la carne*, y la sala quedó en silencio._

 _"¿Te atreves a insultar a tu príncipe?" su padre gruñó._

 _Cye escuchó a su tío retroceder rápidamente._

 _Su padre respiraba pesadamente. "Vas a destruir esa abominación. V_ _as_ a _cerrar el proyecto de clonación indefinidamente. ¿Quedo claro?"_

 _Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio antes de que su tío respondiera. "Claro como el cristal, mi señor."_

 _A Cye no le gustaba el tono que uso su tío._

"... ha demostrado ser, con diferencia, la mente más grande de nuestro tiempo. Ha sido un honor para mí enseñar a Seiya Unami ..."

Seiya se sentó en el escenario ante sus compañeros de clase, profesores y tantos reporteros como pudieron caber en el auditorio, sin escuchar el discurso. Esta ceremonia le recordaba una parte de su pasado que deseaba no haber recordado.

"Sin más preámbulos, les presento al orgullo y la alegría de esta universidad, ¡Seiya Unami!"

Seiya se levantó ante el aplauso de todos y se acercó al podio.

En su mente, él se hizo una pregunta que habian pensado toda la vida: "¿Soy anormal?"

La pregunta resonó en el auditorio.

 _"¿Porqué te preguntarías eso?" Su madre lo reprendió._

 _Bajó la cabeza, mientras sus manos sujetaban su manta. "El tío Clovis quería reemplazar mis ojos. ¿Es malo que esté ciego?"._

 _El calor de su madre llenó su cuerpo cuando ella colocó su mano sobre su cabeza. "No, querido. Naciste así por una razón. Un día descubrirás por qué"._

El público esperó ansiosamente a que continuara. Su madre le había dicho eso solo unas horas antes de que su tío organizara un golpe de estado. Su padre fue asesinado. No sabía qué le había pasado a su madre. Todo lo que recordaba era un sirviente que lo sacaba de su cama, lo cargaba y lo empujaba durante mucho tiempo, así como el aire frío. Mucho aire frío. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Seiya puso una sonrisa perfecta en su rostro y forzó su mente al presente.

"¿Soy anormal?" Dijo de nuevo, como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito. "A menudo me he encontrado con personas que pensaban eso de mí. Nací ciego, pero nací como un genio. ¿Es realmente anormal? Yo digo que no lo es. Nacer ciego me ha enseñado una lección importante: "Ninguna desventaja puede detenerte si te lo propones". Aquí estoy, un graduado de la universidad con un doble doctorado en Astrofísica y Cálculo, cuando cualquier otro humano de mi edad está ansioso por completar su primer año".

Hubo una ola de risas. La sonrisa falsa de Seiya se fundió en una genuina, y se encamino al discurso que le habían preparado antes de esta ceremonia. Más tarde, cuando terminó la celebración, Seiya se sentó en la parte de atrás de la limusina, esperando para irse y pensando en el futuro.

"Entonces, Maestro Seiya, ¿qué sigue?"

"¿Hm?"

El aura roja de su chófer se retorció para enfrentarlo. "Ya termino la escuela. ¿Se unirá al negocio de tu padre o qué?"

Hace dos días, habría dado una respuesta resignada, sabiendo que su lugar estaba al lado de su padre. Pero eso fue antes de que descubriera su verdadero yo. Ahora, Seiya simplemente se relajó en el asiento de cuero y dijo: "No. Tengo otros planes".

"Muy bien señor." La limusina se puso en marcha y avanzó.

Seiya cerró los ojos. Sí, él tenía planes.

En su mano, sostenía un sobre con matasello de la Universidad de Tokio.

Grandes planes.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, espero que esta traduccion les guste, ya habran notado que cambio la portada del fanfic, tanto de este como de Incompleto, bueno, estos dibujos los hice precisamente para estas traducciones aunque no descarto usarlos para algun otro fanfic.

Subire la siguiente parte entre mañana o pasado.


	3. Capitulo 3 El secreto de la pintora

Notas traductor:

Creo que esto no habia puesto estas acotaciones pero para que no se confundieran.

 _El texto en este formato son flash back y_ el texto en este formato _dentro de este formato son pensamientos._

* * *

Capitulo 3 El secreto de la pintora.

 _"¿Todavía está respirando?"_

 _"No lo sé." Endymion presionó sus dedos en el cuello sangrante del joven príncipe y sus ojos se nublaron de miedo. "¡No puedo sentir el pulso! ¡No, Cye, aguanta!"_

 _"¡Allí están!"_

 _Los tres miraron hacia arriba. Los soldados los habían encontrado y se estaban acercando._

 _"¡Estamos atrapados!" Tanzanite dijo mientras miraba frenéticamente a su alrededor. Los habían llevado a un rincón._

 _Kunzite desenfundó su espada. "Quédense atrás", ordenó._

 _"¡Kunzite, no!" Endymion suplicó._

¡Tenemos que escapar! _Penso Tanzanite, su mente luchaba por pensar a través de las olas de pánico, rabia y miedo; no solo el suya, sino también el de sus hermanos. Sus vínculos eran fuertes, pero por el momento, los estaban poniendo en desventaja. Miró el rostro pálido del siguiente elegido. Cye, el príncipe destronado del oeste; ¿Habían luchado tanto para llegar a él solo para perderlo ahora? Tanzanite negó con la cabeza_. ¡No! ¡Tiene que haber una manera!

 _El sudor goteaba de su frente y salpicaba el suelo. Como una lágrima, caia sobre su reflejo._

 _Los ojos de Tanzanite se ensancharon._ ¡Eso es! _El piso... él podía verse a sí mismo... tal vez, si el..._

 _"¡Kunzite!" gritó mientras levantaba un pequeño cristal en el aire._

 _Kunzite lo miró a los ojos, se detuvo un momento y luego asintió. Él entendió. Dandole la espalda a los soldados que estaban cargando, disparó un rayo de luz al cristal. La luz rebotó a través del cristal, y luego explotó en la oscuridad. Todos en el pasillo quedaron cegados._

 _Solo tenia unos instantes. Tanzanite presionó sus manos contra la baldosa y cerró los ojos._ Por favor... _Él solo había intentado esto una vez más y no estaba seguro de si funcionaría, pero tenía que intentarlo. Su magia fluyó de él en olas lentas que cayeron sobre el piso. El suelo debajo de ellos se onduló._

 _Y, de repente, cayeron..._

 _¡SPLASH!_

"¡Ah!" Tamaki se sentó, jadeando. ¡Estaba mojado! Miró a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar lo que acababa de suceder.

Alguien dijo algo encima de él. Levantó la vista hacia la cara de un policía asiático malhumorado que sostenía una taza vacía sobre él y le echaba un vistazo sospechoso. Tamaki sonrió. "Hola, oficial".

El hombre de la policía gruñó algo que Tamaki no entiendo antes de que él comenzara a sacudir el dedo en su cara, con su voz dura mientras hablaba. Tamaki no pudo entender una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, pero se puso en acción de todos modos. Poniéndose de pie, agarró su mochila y se alejó rápidamente. Esto parecía ser lo que el oficial quería, ya que no lo persiguió. Tamaki dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio. "Eso fue extraño".

Ahora, ¿Dónde estaba?

Miles de personas llenaron las calles, empujándolo de un lado a otro, y prestándole poca atención a la hora de ocuparse de sus asuntos. Mientras era empujado, Tamaki notó dos cosas. Era la única persona con cabello rubio, y nadie hablaba inglés. "¡Oh hombre!" el exclamó. "¿A dónde me transporte?"

Se había estado enfocando en Endymion cuando se teletransportó. Entonces... ¿Dónde estaba?

La multitud se detuvo en un paso peatonal, concediéndole un pequeño indulto. Miró a su alrededor al edificio que se alzaba frente a él y la escritura garabateada. Estaba en algún lugar del este de Asia. Un grupo de niñas con uniformes escolares pasó al otro lado de la carretera; sus agitadas camisas azules llamaron su atención. ¡Conocía ese estilo! Algunas de las estudiantes de intercambio llevaban esos en su primer día. ¡Estaba en Japón!

La emoción fue incorporada en su sistema solo para ser derribada por el miedo. ¿Estaba en Japón? ¡No sabía japonés! ¡Él no tenía ningún yen! ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

La luz se puso verde, y fue arrastrado de nuevo en el torrente. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar para pensar. Se abrió paso a través de la multitud justo cuando el cielo retumbo. La lluvia caía en gruesas cortinas cuando Tamaki se metió debajo de un voladizo rojo. Se dejó caer contra la ventana de vidrio de la tienda y suspiró profundamente. ¿Por qué no pensaba las cosas? Todo lo que había querido era encontrar a Endymion de nuevo. Fue su energía la que había liberado sus recuerdos. Debia significar que su señor estaba vivo. Le dolía el corazón de anhelo. Se agarró el pecho, conteniendo la ola de tristeza que amenazaba con consumirlo. _Espera_ , le dijo a su corazón. _Sólo un poco más. Estamos más cerca ahora. Puedo sentirlo._

La puerta se abrió con un _Ding_. Una pareja salió, brazo a brazo. La chica estaba abrazando a su novio, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Tamaki sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con el lienzo metido debajo del brazo del chico.

Entonces, él estaba en una tienda de arte. Interesante.

Miró dentro. Había algunas pinturas colgadas en la ventana; una de una bandada de pájaros volando más allá del sol; una de un grupo de niños jugando en la nieve; y otro de un caballo luchando contra un grupo de perros (y ganando, por lo que parecia). Todas fueron bastante buenos.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando vislumbró un cuadro que colgaba en la galería. _Pero que…_

Tamaki entró, olvidando que era un extranjero en esta tierra y que estaba goteando agua mientras caminaba. Necesitaba ver mejor ese cuadro. Tres zancadas lo llevaron al lienzo; allí, se detuvo sin aliento ante _ella_.

Una mujer estaba encapuchada y cubierta con una áspera capa marrón que se agitaba violentamente ante los abusivos vientos del desierto. Una túnica azul ártica cubría su cuerpo expuesto; Sandalias griegas le cubrían los pies. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido, pero él creyó ver un mechón de cabello azul que sobresalía de la capucha. En su mano delgada había un pequeño cristal que colgaba al final de una cadena. El viento no...no pudo...mover la gema mágica. Un ardiente sol rojo estaba en su espalda, un terreno desolado habia a sus pies, pero desde el suelo convocaba agua.

 _"Es extraño, ¿no crees?", Susurró mientras movía su peón. "Que la Senshi de Mercurio fueran obsequiados con hielo y agua como sus guardianes cuando su mundo natal sea una tierra desolada"._

 _Ella no mostró expresión mientras se concentraba en el tablero. "Yo no lo pienso", dijo ella. El fuego crepitaba; ardiendo bajo en la chimenea y emitiendo una luz débil en la biblioteca. La luz de bronce profundizaba las sombras alrededor de su cara. Su mano vaciló sobre su torre. Los labios de Tanzanite se curvaron en una sonrisa. Ella movió al caballo en su lugar. "La realeza mercuriana es la única que puede encontrar agua donde no la hay. Eso es lo que nos marca como líderes"._

 _"Magia", susurró Tanzanite mientras él capturaba a su Torre. "La marca de autoridad en todos los mundos es la magia"._

 _Ella parecía no estar de acuerdo pero decidió no decir lo contrario. El juego continuó durante la noche, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba realmente preocupado._

Tamaki se acercó a la pintura de un tablero de ajedrez bajo una magnífica chimenea. Dos manos jugaban; una áspera y bronceada; la otra pálida y delgada agarrando el peón. "Athena", susurró con reverencia.

Tamaki no creía que pudiera sentir tanto anhelo como lo hacía en ese momento al pensar en su señor y en su amor. No creía que pudiera moverse, le dolía tanto.

"Konbanwa".

Tamaki saltó alejandose de la pintura, con un rubor culpable cubriendo sus mejillas. "¡Lo siento!" espetó "No quise tocarlo, yo... oh hombre, probablemente no me entiendas. Mmm..." Él destrozó su cerebro en busca del limitado japonés que había escuchado en el campus.

La pequeña morena se rió alegremente por su tartamudeo. "Está bien. Hablo inglés. ¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor?"

Tamaki se quedó boquiabierto. Ella habló... sacudiendo la cabeza, recuperó la compostura. "No, yo... solo estaba tratando de salir de la lluvia".

Ella sonrió. "Entiendo. Soy Yumeni Yumeno, y esta es mi galería".

"Tamaki Yukino o Yukino Tamaki, supongo", dijo mientras extendía su mano.

"Es un placer, Yukino-san," dijo ella mientras le daba la mano.

"Igualmente. Eres un artista fantástico", dijo mientras miraba de nuevo la pintura de ajedrez, una mirada lejana entrando en sus ojos.

"Gracias. Estos dos son parte de una serie que planeo estrenar mañana". Ella notó la mirada en sus ojos y sonrió de forma reservada. "¿Te gustaría ver el resto?"

"Sí."

Antes de que se diera cuenta, fue acompañado a una habitación trasera y le entregó una toalla y una taza de té caliente. "Secate. Cambiate. Y después ve la habitación de al lado. Te mostraré el resto allí".

Tamaki parpadeó mientras la veía desaparecer por la puerta, dejándolo solo. Mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla, se preguntó por la situación en que se encontraba. ¿Era realmente una buena idea confiar en una completa desconocida? ¿Y si ella estaba planeando hacerle algo extraño? Como atarlo y pintarlo desnudo. O pintar sobre él mientras estaba desnudo. Él entrecerró los ojos. Si ella intentaba algo, tendría que matarla. Nadie le faltaba al respeto a un General Terrano y escapaba sin un castigo. Se cambió de ropa, dejó el té sin tocar y entró cautelosamente en la habitación de al lado, con un fragmento de cristal escondido en la manga por si acaso.

Yumeno estaba sentada ante un lienzo, con el pincel en la mano, canturreando mientras añadía un golpe aquí o allá. Los colores oscuros acentuaban los ángulos de la cara que ella estaba perfeccionando. Desde allí no se veía peligrosa. Tamaki no bajó la guardia; Había aprendido hacia mucho tiempo que el peligro tomaba muchas formas. Moviéndose con rapidez y en silencio hacia el centro de la habitación, miró el cuadro.

Su guardia cayó cuando la sorpresa lo inundo.

¡Era el! O, se parecía a él. Pasando a través de un espejo... o cayendo a través de su reflejo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos se levantaron cuando empujaba la cara primero a través del cristal ondulante. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba vestido con ropas normales; la otra mitad–que ya había pasado por el espejo–estaba vestida con un uniforme blanco que él conocia muy bien. Mientras lo miraba, casi podía sentir la suave seda de su uniforme tocando sus brazos.

"¿Qué piensas?" ella preguntó.

Él no podía hablar.

Yumeno se puso de pie, dirigiendo sus ojos a los de el antes de que ella señalara otra pintura.

Era de un chico de cabello rubio que caia sobre sus hombros sentado en un árbol, aburrido con el mundo que lo rodeaba. Había una escuela en el fondo, y una fila de jinetes en primer plano. A la cabeza de la fila había un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Junto a esa había una pintura de un guerrero ciego levantando un bastón dorado hacia el cielo. Sobre su cabeza flotaban doce guerreros, todos superpuestos por las constelaciones del zodiaco.

Había otra pintura de una miko de cabello oscuro levantando los ojos en oración. Detrás de ella había un joven de pelo rubio con alas de fuego que la envolvían protectoramente mientras sus estrechos ojos azules amenazaban a quienes se atrevían a acercarse a lo que era suyo. El ángel llevaba un medallón de fuego congelado grabado con el símbolo de Terra.

A su alrededor había pinturas que llegaban a lo más profundo de su corazón, le recordaban el pasado, le mostraban su presente e incluso imágenes de lo que podría ser el futuro.

Vio un Palacio de Cristal que se elevaba hacia el cielo, mirando hacia una ciudad utópica.

En otra él estaba medio saliendo del espejo de un dormitorio ofreciéndole un tablero de ajedrez completo a una estudiante ruborizada de cabello azul que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él la reconoció. "¿Ami Mizuno?" Susurró, confundido.

Sus ojos fueron atraídos hacia la imagen más grande, en el centro de la habitación, ocupando toda la pared. Era un mural. En el centro, de pie orgulloso y fuerte, estaba su maestro. "¡Endymion!" exclamó en voz alta, olvidando que no estaba solo. Se acercó a la pintura, hipnotizado.

A la derecha de su maestro estaba Kunzite, como siempre debería ser; su mano descansaba protectoramente sobre su espada. Nephrite estaba a la izquierda, sus ojos grises miraban hacia el cielo mientras apretaba su bastón. Jadeite flanqueaba a Kunzite, con fuego en su mano; y el terminaba el grupo, con su sai (1) de cristal apretado en su mano.

Con todo, emergiendo de los mayores, como fantasmas del pasado, cinco niños pequeños corrian, jugaban, reian, felices. Endymion, vestido con un pantalón negro y una túnica de oro, se volvió hacia atrás, mirando a Kunzite, que estaba vestido con las ropas del Príncipe del Reino Central. Tamaki se rió. No importaba cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado, la tela blanca que rodeaba su cintura parecía una falda. El pendiente de oro–un águila, el signo real del Reino Central–no ayudaba, ni tampoco las bandas de oro que cubrían sus brazos.

Nephrite los seguia con túnicas raídas que podrían haber sido grandes alguna vez hacia mucho tiempo. Jadeite los alcanzaba, con sus pies descalzos y sus piernas manchadas de tierra mientras corría. Llevaba un par de pantalones cortos rotos y nada más. Tamaki no estaba sorprendido de que su aparición estuviera vestida con el uniforme escolar que había usado el día que Endymion lo encontró.

Alrededor de la imagen central estaban capturados momentos de sus vidas. Se vio a sí mismo jurando lealtad a Endymion. Kunzite arrodillado en las arenas del desierto, con el pelo cubriendo su rostro mientras el símbolo de las tierras centrales ardía en su frente; Nephrite estrechando la mano de Endymion, ahora como un Shittenou completamente realizado; Jadeite lanzándose hacia el joven Príncipe incluso cuando el símbolo del Sur luchaba por encenderse.

Eran mayores, sentados en un estudio, Nephrite leía un grueso tomo mientras Endymion dormía en una silla; Kunzite parado frente a la ventana; Jadeite formo unos pájaros con fuego; y el lanzó un avión de papel a Endymion.

Eran más jóvenes, todos tendidos en la cama de Endymion, hablando bien después de la hora de acostarse.

Endymion caminando con la princesa Serenity en los jardines.

Kunzite burlándose de una Venus sonrojada, que tenía las manos sobre su arco.

Nephrite sosteniendo a Júpiter mientras le señalaba las estrellas.

Jadeite arrinconando a Mars en el laberinto de rosas.

Y él y Mercury inclinados sobre un tablero de ajedrez.

Tamaki absorbio todo. Los recuerdos eran tan poderosos. Oh, cómo los extrañaba.

"¿Cómo?" él susurró.

Yumeno caminó para pararse junto a él, con sus ojos en el lienzo.

"Sueños", respondió ella. "Todas estas escenas me vinieron en sueños, y no pude descansar hasta que las terminé". Volviendo a la pintura que estaba terminando, continuó: "Esta es la última del set. ¿Ves?" Señaló otras cuatro que estaban en la pared opuesta.

El primero era de un hombre joven con cabello negro sentado en un apartamento, su mano agarrando un cristal dorado, y su rostro contorsionado por el dolor. Sobre él estaba la imagen fantasmal de cuatro siluetas sin rostro.

El siguiente era un juego de yin y yang. En lo blanco había un oficial de policía con el pelo blanco que sostenía una espada negra y blanca, con la cabeza inclinada, su rostro mostraba el peso, como ningún otro, que lo agobiaba. En lo negro estaba su reflejo vestido con uniforme gris, una mirada siniestra en sus ojos grises. En su mano llevaba una daga de estilo egipcio que goteaba sangre.

El tercero era de un joven parado en un balcón que miraba hacia el cielo con ojos grises. Dentro de las estrellas había imágenes de una batalla del pasado.

El último hizo que la respiración se detuviera en su pecho. Jadeite, vestido con un uniforme gris igual al del hombre oscuro del segundo cuadro, estaba congelado, atrapado en un ataúd de cristal, el miedo tallado para siempre en su rostro. En su hazaña (2) estaba un fénix moribundo, atravesado por una espada de cristal negro.

Tamaki pasó su mano sobre la pintura, su mente nadaba en recuerdos.

" _Lord Jadeite ha desaparecido"._

 _El informe hizo eco en su mente una y otra vez. Él empujó su magia aún más, grabando su psique más profundamente, buscando, buscando, buscando desesperadamente algo... ¡Cualquier cosa! Miró a través de cada espejo, cada río, cada piedra con una superficie lo suficientemente lisa para obtener incluso una apariencia de reflejo. Nada._

 _Golpeó con las manos la consola, maldiciendo repetidamente. ¡Tenía que haber algo! Nadie podía desaparecer por completo. ¿Dónde estaba el?_

 _Tallándose los ojos e ignorando el agotamiento que devastaba sus nervios, Tanzanite conectó su mente con el sistema D.C.T. y lo intentó de nuevo._

"¿Que le sucedió?" preguntó. Quizás esta artista con sueños que le contaron todo podría darle una idea de lo que él mismo nunca pudo imaginar.

"Ha sido encarcelado por haberle fallado a su reina", dijo. "Al menos eso es lo que pienso cada vez que la veo. No sé por qué no lo mató. Mató a los demás".

"¿Los otros?"

Yumeno miró hacia abajo, una mano tocando un punto en su pecho cuando dijo suavemente: "La otra murió, lo sé. Sailor Moon la mató. ¿Por qué otra razon ella enviaría a alguien más?"

Tamaki se preguntó si ella ya estaba hablando con él.

Yumeno lo miró, su mirada erarepentinamente intensa. "Te pareces a ella, pero sé que no eres ella". Miró de nuevo al primer lienzo. "Realmente no sé por qué viniste aquí o por qué estas pinturas significan tanto o por qué sentí que tenía que mostrartelas, pero sí sé una cosa. Antes de que encuentres lo que estás buscando, debes descubrir que le sucedió." Señaló a Jadeite. "Si no..." Dudó, como si no estuviera segura de lo que estaba diciendo. "Si no lo haces, creo que estas pinturas simplemente seguirán siendo pinturas".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Necesitas averiguar qué pasó..."_

Tamaki se sentó en una mesa apartada, trabajando furiosamente mientras pensaba en lo que ella quería decir. Algo sucedió mientras estaba separado de su señor, algo importante, algo que, por como sonaba, tenía que ver con su hermana. Pero ¿Qué?

Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de descifrarlo mientras apretaba los dos cristales resonantes. Se fundieron entre sí, ajustándose a su voluntad.

¿Qué pasó después de que él murió? ¿Fueron las senshi capaces de detener a Beryl? Sus instintos le dijeron que no, pero entonces, ¿Por qué estaban aquí ahora? ¿Por qué seguían vivos? Jadeite quedó atrapado en alguna parte. Y su hermana había estado viva durante al menos un tiempo.

Conectó dos cables de cristal y colocó una cubierta de cristal sobre ellos.

Esto tenía algo que ver con Sailor Moon, estaba seguro de ello. Había oído hablar de Sailor Moon. Las noticias viajaron rápido por el mundo del fandom. Recordó cuando Sailor V murió misteriosamente. Y luego, inesperadamente Sailor Venus –quien, cuando se veía al lado de una foto de Sailor V, lucia casi idéntica a la combatiente del crimen enmascarada –apareció en Japón junto a Sailor Moon. Después de eso, no le prestó mucha atención y, finalmente, dejo su cabeza. De todos modos, no era más que una fantasía infantil. Ahora, sin embargo, era la clave de todo.

Con un clic, el dispositivo estaba terminado. Tamaki sonrió abiertamente. _Todavia lo tengo._

Enganchó el dispositivo –que parecía un auricular Bluetooth a los ojos no mágicos e inexpertos –en su oreja y lo tocó dos veces, activándolo. "Vamos a ver que puede hacer este bebé".

Llamo a su camarero. El joven alto y rubio oscuro se inclinó respetuosamente. "¿Sí señor?"

Tamaki apenas podía contener su alegría. ¡Funcionó! Se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "Me gustaría un batido de chocolate, una hamburguesa doble de queso y papas fritas extra".

Hablaba en inglés, pero el camarero –¿No había dicho que se llamaba Motoki? –escuchaba en japonés.

"Vendrá pronto, señor", dijo Motoki con una sonrisa.

"Gracias." Tamaki se dirigió a su computadora portátil, que estaba abierta sobre la mesa, procesando los miles de resultados de búsqueda de "Sailor Moon". Escribió un algoritmo que ayudaría a desviar los sitios de fans y otros sitios basura de la búsqueda.

Sitio tras sitio aparecieron y desaparecieron de su pantalla. Tamaki golpeó la mesa con impaciencia. Esto iba a durar para siempre. Había millones de sitios web japoneses que decían tener la verdad de todas las cosas de Sailor Moon, y 95 de esos eran pornografía. "Pervertidos", se quejó. Esos fueron los primeros sitios que bloqueó de la búsqueda. A pesar de eso, dejaron cientos de miles de mitos y teorías puramente basadas en fanáticos. Diez minutos de búsqueda, y solo estaba seguro de una cosa: Sailor Moon era un popular icono pop de Japón. Eso no ayudó.

Escribió algunos algoritmos más, modificando la búsqueda al ver que se ajustaba y reducía los parámetros. Motoki regresó con su batido. Tamaki le dio las gracias, tomó un gran sorbo y lo dejo cuando un dolor de cabeza por lo helado se presentó.

El nunca vio a la chica con largas coletas rubias pasar por la ventana.

"Sheesh," gimió mientras presionaba la bola de su mano en su ojo derecho.

Un sitio apareció en su pantalla. El algoritmo ejecutó su búsqueda y se congeló. Apareció una caja roja, exigiendo una contraseña.

"¿Que?" Tamaki murmuró. Él escribió una orden. No pasó nada. Lo hizo de nuevo. "Maldita sea, pensé que habia sacado todas las páginas privadas". No estaba de humor para hackear un sitio que podria resultar ser nada más que basura. Intentó escapar de la página de nuevo, pero exigia obstinadamente una contraseña.

"Bien." El ingresó de forma ociosa algunas contraseñas potenciales, todas resultando en un _BUZZ(3)_ enojado y un nuevo cuadro rojo esperando una contraseña. Tamaki puso los ojos en blanco. Qué sitio tan molesto. El reviso la pantalla, esperando alguna inspiración sobre cuál podría ser la esquiva, cuando algo en la esquina inferior de la caja llamó su atención.

Era el Real Sello de Terra.

 _"Vamos a construir algo", dijo Tanzanite mientras daba los últimos retoques a los planes._

 _"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Nephrite detrás de él._

 _"Echa un vistazo", dijo el joven Shittenou. Sintió que los poderes de su hermano pasaban por su mente. La intrusión, aunque permitida, aún se sentía extraña. Un momento después, la magia se retiró. "No creo que me vaya a acostumbrar a eso"._

 _Nephrite no lo estaba escuchando. Estaba mirando hacia arriba, viendo los planes en su mente. "¿Un ordenador?" pregunto._

 _"Un ordenador como ningún otro", dijo Tanzanite. "Será una mezcla de tecnología occidental y mis cristales. Solo tú y yo tendremos acceso a ella"._

 _"No, solo tú", dijo Nephrite. "Será mejor si solo una persona tiene acceso a este. Al construirlo a partir de tus cristales, resonará únicamente con tu magia. Si lo haces bien, tendrás acceso a toda la información de un lado a otro de Terra. ¿No piensas que es un arma adecuada para un aspirante a espia?_

 _"Agente de inteligencia", corrigió Tanzanite._

 _"¿Y cómo llamaremos a este proyecto?" Preguntó Nephrite._

 _Tanzanite se recargo por un momento. Nunca fue bueno con los nombres. "¿Qué tal Defensa Computarizada de Terra, o...?"_

"¿D.C.T.?" él susurró. Solo había una forma de saberlo. Enfocó su magia en un punto fino en su dedo índice derecho y toco el sello.

La caja desapareció, la pantalla se quedó en blanco y una ola de magia lo invadió. De los auriculares vino una voz computarizada. "Hola Maestro. Ha pasado un tiempo".

"¡D.C.T.!" Tamaki exclamó, dibujando varias miradas a su alrededor. Se inclinó sobre la computadora y bajó la voz. "¿Todavía estás activo?"

D.C.T. se rió en la línea. "Soy la creación de Lord Nephrite y de usted mismo. La destrucción del mundo no podría desmantelarme".

"Supongo," contestó Tamaki con una risita. "¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿La destrucción del mundo?"

D.C.T. dio el equivalente computarizado a un suspiro y dijo: "Sucedieron muchas cosas después de su muerte, señor".

"Dime," ordenó Tamaki.

Durante las siguientes horas, el sistema de Defensa Computarizada de Terra revisó la historia de la tierra, comenzando con la caída del Milenio de Plata y terminando con las batallas más recientes de las Sailor Senshi. A pesar de todo, Tamaki escuchó, su corazón se hizo pesado con cada palabra que pasaba mientras se divulgaba cuanto tiempo había estado realmente lejos de su señor.

* * *

Notas del traductor

(1) El Sai es un arma de origen asiático, es una daga sin filo con una aguda punta y dos largas protecciones laterales, salen mucho en películas

(2) realmente no creo que esta palabra este bien traducida

(3) Decidi dejar esta onomatopeya en lugar de poner la palabra zumbido

En el texto original la maquina creada por Tanzanite y Nephrite se abrevia C.D.T. pero como decidi traducirla las abreviaturas cambiaron

Notas finales:

¡Lo lamento tanto! Se que dije que lo subiría en uno o dos dias pero son las semanas finales del semestre en la universidad y tenemos trabajos y exámenes, me disculpo muchisimo, prometo que no volver a pasar.


	4. Capitulo 4 Razones para vivir o morir

Capítulo 4: Razones para vivir o morir

 _"¿Confías en mí?"_

 _El sol brillo en el cuchillo curvo cuando se alzo sobre su cuerpo. Contuvo el aliento, incapaz de apartar la mirada. En un instante, el cuchillo golpeó._

 _FLASH_

 _Se arrodilló ante el faraón, su padre, y esperó._

 _Su padre lo saludó con una sonrisa. Corrió al lado de su padre y fue izado en el regazo del poderoso gobernante ante toda la corte._

 _FLASH_

" _¿Por qué estoy vivo?"_

 _FLASH_

 _Luchó contra los guardias, pero sus agarres eran como tenazas. "¡Padre!" lloró desesperadamente._

" _El faraón ha muerto", dijo su hermano, de pie en la puerta, bloqueando su vista de la habitación donde yacía el cuerpo de su padre. Bañado a la luz de la luna, Anubis levantó el manto del faraón sobre su cabeza. "Por la voluntad de los dioses, fue castigado por desafiar nuestras sagradas leyes". Él lo fulminó con la mirada. "Lleva esta abominación a las mazmorras. Cuando se complete el período de luto, apaciguaremos a los dioses con su muerte"._

 _FLASH_

 _Vio la salida del sol sobre el desierto. Él debería estar muerto. No merecía vivir. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿A dónde iba a ir?_

 _FLASH_

" _¿Qué quieres hacer?"_

 _FLASH_

 _Anubis levantó su espada en el aire, sus ojos se llenaron de una maldad demente cuando ordenó a los arqueros disparar. "Adiós," siseó, "¡HERMANO!"_

"¡No!" Kyouya se levantó en un sudor frío, su corazón se aceleró cuando sus puños se retorcieron en sus sábanas. "Sólo un sueño", cantaba. "Solo un sueño."

Con un pesado suspiro, se recostó contra su almohada; con un brazo sobre sus ojos mientras trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que era _solo_ un sueño. Después de cinco noches de lo mismo, se sintió un tonto por intentar el mismo cantico. No era solo un sueño. Eran recuerdos. Tantos recuerdos. Cuanto más los ignoraba, más lo perseguían cuando su mente estaba despreocupada. Kyouya no había dormido bien desde aquel día.

Miró los llamativos dígitos rojos de su despertador. 4:30 am

Bueno, no iba a dormir más. Y necesitaba estar en la Academia en dos horas de todos modos. También podría levantarse y salir a correr. Su cuerpo necesitaba estar en alerta máxima hoy.

Unos minutos más tarde, fue abrazado por el aire fresco de la mañana mientras corría por la acera. A esta hora del día, muy pocas personas estaban en las calles. Era el mejor momento para salir a correr. Corría por edificios tranquilos y las tiendas cerradas. Se encendía una luz aquí o allá cuando la gente comenzó a regresar de los turnos nocturnos o se despertó para los turnos de madrugada. Las farolas salpicaban el paisaje, abriendo un camino a través de la oscuridad para que él lo siguiera. Incluso sin las luces, sabía a dónde iba. Había corrido este camino tan a menudo que podía hacerlo dormido.

A la vuelta de la esquina. Abajo dos cuadras. Giro a la izquierda. Aceleró mientras llegaba a la cima de una colina empinada. Su cabello volaba detrás de él mientras sus poderosas piernas tomaban la colina con pasos largos y rápidos. Una sensación de desenvoltura corrió a través de su sangre. Dio unos pasos, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras lo hacía. Él podría correr así para siempre.

Se volvió hacia el parque. Los árboles lo envolvieron, dándole la bienvenida a sus secretos. Corría a través de arboledas de una forma que alguien solo podía encontrar fuera de lo común. Forjaba sus propios caminos. Él era el cazador. Este mundo era su dominio.

 _El poder primitivo de la aurora de Terrain latía a su alrededor con cada paso que daba. Las ramas le arañaban la cara y los brazos, pero las empujó. Empapado de sudor y cubierto de mugre, siguió corriendo, empujando su cuerpo hasta los límites. Se liberó de los bordes del bosque en un valle abierto; Las colinas en pendiente lo llevarían de regreso a las puertas del Palacio Dorado. Sobre las crestas de las montañas más allá, el sol se elevó, cegándolo por un momento._

Una bocina de coche sonó. Kyouya salió del recuerdo a tiempo para saltar fuera del camino del auto que casi lo golpeó. Maldijo en voz baja mientras seguía corriendo. Malditos recuerdos. Necesitaba concentrarse. Se mantuvo en la acera y evitó más desvíos al paisaje verde.

Su cuerpo ardía de fatiga al llegar a su destino. El cementerio estaba inquietantemente silencioso en las primeras horas de la mañana. Las tumbas proyectaban largas sombras en el suelo; estas sombras sobresalían de la oscuridad en profundos tonos de negro que solo podía describir como la sombra persistente de la muerte. Inclinándose en la puerta, mostrando su respeto, Kyouya caminó hacia adelante.

Se dirigió a un pequeño tramo cerca de la parte posterior del cementerio. Una delgada columna de madera marcaba el lugar. Grabado en la madera estaba un nombre: Hatake Jin. Kyouya se arrodilló ante la tumba y cerró los ojos. "Hola, Jii-chan. Perdóname por venir tan temprano. No podía dormir".

En su mente, podía ver la cara de su abuelo sonriéndole como lo hacía cuando era un niño. Kyouya deseaba, más que nada, que pudiera hablar con el anciano cara a cara. Necesitaba el consejo de su tutor.

Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Una brisa fresca de la mañana...

... _barrió su rostro, trayendo consigo el olor a especias frescas del río. Apoyó la barbilla en sus brazos cruzados mientras contemplaba la ciudad de piedra caliza. Sus pensamientos lo habían despertado de su sueño, obligándolo a pensar la misma pregunta._

 _Pesados pasos resonaron detrás de él. "¿Ahkmed?" Su padre estaba de pie junto a él, con su mano descansando sobre el hombro de su hijo menor. "¿Qué te tiene tan melancólico esta mañana?"_

 _Ahkmed observó cómo los barcos mercantes se movían en el río, sin saber cómo se sentia ni cómo podría expresar sus pensamientos. Su padre lo amaba; el lo sabia. Era desagradable cargar de esa forma al hombre que arriesgaba tanto todos los días por ese amor._

 _Su padre le apretó el hombro, instándole a hablar._

" _¿Por qué estoy vivo?" él susurró. "Soy el segundo hijo de la Madre Real. Por la Ley Sagrada, no se me debería permitir vivir". Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos. "La gente me teme. Anubis me odia. Mi propia madre..."_

 _Su padre lo atrajo en un abrazo, deteniéndolo. "No más de esta charla", dijo en voz baja. Ahkmed agarró la túnica de su padre y frotó su cara contra la tela de seda, consolándose con su olor. Su padre siempre olía a fuerza. Intentó evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, pero dentro del abrazo cálido del único que lo amaba, no podía permanecer fuerte._

 _El faraón se arrodilló para mirar a su hijo. Coloco sus manos sobre los hombros temblorosos del niño, sonrió amablemente y dijo: "La Ley Sagrada dicta todo, pero no puedo permitir que seas sacrificado a los dioses. Te amo demasiado. Desde el momento en que te sostuve, lo supe. Había algo diferente en ti, algo especial. Eres mi heredero"._

 _Los ojos de Ahkmed se abrieron ante la revelación. "Pero, padre, soy el segundo hijo"._

 _El faraón asintió y se puso de pie. "Y yo soy el faraón. Yo juzgo quien me sucederá cuando muera". Puso una mano poderosa sobre la cabeza de Ahkmed. "Te escojo a ti."_

La sonrisa de su padre se parecía mucho a la de su abuelo. Y las palabras que pronunció resonaron a través de ambas vidas. Su abuelo se lo dijo muchas veces.

" _Tienes un destino especial, Kyouya, mi muchacho. Un día, verás lo que quiero decir"._

"No lo veo", susurró. "Toda mi vida, busqué el destino del que me hablabas. Pensé que era ser un gran oficial de policía o seguir tus pasos y convertirme en chef. Ahora no estoy tan seguro". Miró hacia el cielo. "¿Mi destino es el destino de mi pasado? ¿Debo dejar todo por lo que he trabajado tan duro en busca de algo que pensé que era solo un sueño de la infancia? ¿O debería seguir avanzando, como siempre me dijiste que debería?" Las estrellas no le dieron una respuesta. Por supuesto que no lo harían. Nephrite era quien podía oírlas. Era un tonto al pensar que habría una respuesta ahí.

Kyouya se puso de pie. "Debería irme." Se sacudió el polvo de las rodillas. Mientras se enderezaba, sus ojos se detuvieron en los kanjis. Trazó las líneas, susurrando cada sonido mientras avanzaba. Su mano se quedó allí en silencio mientras digeria en la escena. Él estaba aquí, ahora, en este mundo. Él no estaba en el pasado. Él estaba aqui. ¡Esta era su realidad! Necesitaba mantenerse fuerte y seguir adelante.

 _Pero ¿qué pasa con Endymion?_ susurró su corazón.

El ceño de Kyouya se profundizó. ¿Qué pasa _con_ Endymion?

Respiró profundamente el aire de la mañana y lo dejó salir en una nube de niebla. "¿Que debería hacer?" susurró.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La mesa de la cena estaba completamente en silencio. Seiya no estaba perturbado por eso. Había dicho lo que pensaba. No se arrepentía de ninguna palabra. Revolviendo la sopa, esperó a que la sensación de vapor disminuyera antes de probarla. Hm La cocinera añadió un poco de romero de mas.

Su padre se aclaró la garganta. Parecia que estaba listo para dar su respuesta. Su voz gruesa y tirante por la tensión, se escucho. "Te ofrezco una sociedad en mi empresa. Algún día heredaras todo lo que he trabajado tan duro por construir. Tu vida está establecida ante ti. Dinero, posición, comodidad. Te cuidarán el resto de tu vida. ¿Y quieres tirarlo todo por el salario de un profesor? "

"Una cátedra (1), padre," corrigió Seiya mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta de tela.

"¡Te estoy ofreciendo todo!"

"Consentir la felicidad". Seiya dijo con un tinte mordaz en su voz. "Pensaría que, como el hombre que me engendró, esa sería tu máxima prioridad".

El silencio de su padre se llenó de ira. "He trabajado todos los días de mi vida por tu felicidad".

"Y te agradezco por ello", respondió Seiya. "Pero si trabajo para ti, viviré media vida. Quiero enseñar lo que he aprendido. Quiero investigar lo que no tengo. Y la Universidad de Tokio me está ofreciendo eso. Una posición como uno de los profesores principales en su departamento de Física. Una tenencia (2). Un laboratorio. Y fondos suficientes para cualquier proyecto que desee". _Y estaré un paso más cerca de mi maestro._ Tomó otro bocado de su sopa, haciendo una mueca por el sabor. No le gustaba demasiado el romero. "Me he decidido, padre, con o sin tu consentimiento. Me iré al final de la semana".

"Entonces considérate aislado de toda ayuda", susurró su padre.

Seiya se puso de pie. "Ya lo hice. Encontrarás mi herencia y los fideicomisos que me dejó mi abuelo ya transferidos a una nueva cuenta. Ya no necesito tu dinero". Se dio la vuelta y dijo: "Gracias por su hospitalidad, señor. Me despido (3)". Cuando se fue, escuchó el sonido de un puño golpeando contra la madera y los ecos de las maldiciones de su padre.

 _Lo siento, padre,_ pensó Seiya cuando empezó su camino afuera hacia su balcón y recibió el abrazo de bienvenida de miles de auras.

 **Hola amigos.**

 **¡Maestro!** Llamaron a una sola voz. **¡Te extrañamos!**

Seiya se rió. **Solo me he ido por unas horas.**

 **¡Pero Lord Sol te estaba bloqueando de nuestros terrenos!** Las muchas voces jóvenes lloraban. **Él te mantiene para sí mismo durante el día!**

 **Y yo soy suyo en la noche,** les recordó. **Los preparativos para mis viajes están casi completos. Saldré para el este en dos días.**

 **Endymion te espera,** dijeron. **Para la próxima luna llena, lo encontrarás.**

Seiya sonrió ante el pensamiento. La próxima luna llena. Eso no estaba muy lejos. Podía esperar ...por lo menos ...un poco más.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡BANG!

Sus brazos se sacudieron, el retroceso de la pistola ondeo a través de su cuerpo.

¡BANG!

 _"¿Pensaste que no te encontraría?"_

¡BANG!

 _Se detuvo cerca del hombre que no había visto desde su infancia; Un tiempo que ahora parecía muy pocos años atrás. Vestido con los atavíos de faraón, Anubis lo fulminó con la mirada, siseando: "Abominación"._

¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!

Kyouya entrecerró los ojos.

¡BANG!

 _Anubis se deslizó hacia delante, el odio se desprendia de él en ondas tangibles. "Vi a ese chico que se creía rey hunder la daga ritual en tu corazón. Tu sangre se derramó sobre el altar. Y sin embargo, incluso mientras observaba, sentí una traición. Ahora veo que el Trono Dorado no es digno de confianza"._

¡BANG! ¡BANG! C _lick._

Kyouya reemplazó el cargador, lo amartilló, apuntó y disparó.

¡BANG!

 _"Vigilaras tu lengua", dijo con una voz sin emoción que no traicionaba el torrente dentro de su alma._

 _La mano de Anubis salió volando y lo golpeó en la cara. "¡No me hables, alimaña! Mi padre murió como castigo por dejar vivir a una criatura como tú. No seré tan tonto"._

¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!

 _El circulo de guardias desenvainó sus espadas haciendo eco a través del pasillo. Su mente le dijo que se moviera. Sus músculos se contrajeron con instinto. Podía sentir el peso fantasma de su espada en sus manos. Pero no pudo moverse. Solo podía ver como los guardias atacaban._

¡BANG!

 _Las espadas se encontraron con las espadas y el personal. Kunzite parpadeó al ver a sus hermanos de pie ante él. Jadeite se movio hacia adelante cuando Nephrite dio un paso hacia atrás, ambos preparados para defenderlo._

 _Anubis entrecerró los ojos. "Háganse a un lado", ordenó._

¡BANG!

 _Sus hermanos no se movieron._

¡BANG!

 _Los guardias se prepararon para atacar._

¡BANG!

 _"Faraón Anubis". Era Endymion. La presencia del Príncipe llenó el pasillo cuando se paró entre sus hombres y el Faraón. "¿Seguramente usted no está desatendiendo las órdenes de mi padre de que no se derrame sangre en los pasillos de este palacio?"_

 _La mirada de Anubis se oscureció._

 _Los ojos de Endymion se entrecerraron y su voz se endureció como un desafío cuando agregó: "¿Seguramente no estás atacando a_ mi _portador de armadura"._

¡BANG!

 _BUZZ_

"Pistolas abajo".

Kyouya enfundó su arma y dio un paso atrás del campo de tiro.

La Oficial Misa, la entrenadora más dura de la Academia, se dirigió de aprendiz a aprendiz, examinó los objetivos e hizo comentarios –más duros que constructivos –antes de seguir adelante.

Se detuvo a su lado. Aunque ella era dos pies más baja y cien libras (4) menor a él, la Oficial Misa era una mujer intimidante. Incluso cuando ella sacó su blanco de tiro de su gancho, Kyouya supo que él estaba listo para eso.

La oficial Misa examinó las ruinas destrozadas de su blanco con ojo crítico. Pasaron tensos segundos sin una palabra. Kyouya se mantuvo atento, completamente consciente de cada gota de sudor que corría por su rostro. Esto era peor que entrenar con el comandante Adama, el Gran General de Terra antes que él.

"El golpe del arma refleja los sentimientos del guerrero", dijo la oficial Misa en voz alta.

Kyouya se tensó.

Ella colocó el blanco en el gancho para que él lo viera y se fue, diciendo por encima del hombro: "¿Te sientes un poco tenso hoy, hm?"

Kyouya se paró frente al blanco, sintiendo el aguijón de su reprimenda demasiado bien. El papel colgaba en tiras que amenazaban con desmoronarse en cualquier momento. No había ninguna dirección para su ira. Simplemente había atacado.

Sólo un aficionado simplemente atacó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La demanda de la cena estaba en pleno apogeo. Ya tenían tres grupos de diez personas, y un grupo de veinticinco venía para una fiesta de negocios en treinta minutos. Se agregaba el estrés de la multitud del viernes por la noche, dejando a Kyouya con poco tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no sea freír el cangrejo para los cinco rollos Spider y revisar el arroz de emergencia. Lo iban a necesitar esta noche. Cortó el Roll Unagi Special en ocho pedazos y los dejó para que Daisuke los arreglara como mejor le pareciera. El temporizador de la freidora sonó con impaciencia. El cangrejo estaba listo antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de preparar los sets para los rollos Spider.

"Respira, Kyouya-kun," dijo Daisuke sobre el estruendo. "Respira. Cuenta. Enfocate. Lo estás haciendo bien".

Kyouya asintió y respiró hondo. Tenía tres minutos para terminar los primeros dos rollos, cuatro para los siguientes y siete para los últimos. Tenia tiempo.

 _Respira. Solo respira._

Colocó tres esteras de bambú y comenzó a extender el arroz pegajoso sobre la primera.

 _"¿Confías en mí?"_

 _Levantó la vista hacia esos desconocidos ojos azules –los ojos del Príncipe Dorado de Terra–y asintió._

Kyouya negó con la cabeza. Ahora no era el momento. Puso algas y verduras. Ahora por el cangrejo.

 _El sol ardía sobre el cielo de la mañana. Sus muñecas se raspaban bajo las cadenas de metal. Sus brazos apretados, retorcidos de forma antinatural sobre su cabeza; Sus piernas estaban atrapadas por grilletes atados a sus tobillos. Incluso el guerrero más fuerte de las Tierras Centrales no podia liberarse de esto... las ataduras del sacrificio en el altar sagrado._

 _Levantado en un pedestal para que todo el reino lo viera, Ahkmed esperó con un terror apenas oculto a que su muerte descendiera. Su hermano, el nuevo faraón, se levantó de su trono –elevado sobre el resto del anfiteatro –y habló con voz poderosa: "Hoy, apaciguamos a los dioses, quienes tomaron la vida de nuestro amado faraón Ra III como castigo por romper". La Ley Sagrada. Hoy, mientras el sol se eleva, derramamos la sangre de la abominación, nacida como una maldición sobre nuestras tierras. ¡Los dioses exigen que le quitemos la vida!_

 _La multitud aplaudió._

Kyouya hizo rodar el sushi dentro de la estera de bambú, agregando solo la presión suficiente para apretar el rollo, pero no lo suficiente como para aplastar los ingredientes. Podía sentir el calor del cangrejo despedido a través de la estera.

 _El sol asó su piel, le robó el aliento y calentaban las lágrimas que brotaban de las esquinas de sus ojos. Su pueblo... pedía su muerte. Después de doce años de servirlos, querían que muriera._

 _Cerró los ojos contra el dolor._

 _Su pueblo quería que él muriera._

Kyouya recogió el cuchillo. Un rollo Spider era cortado en cinco. El primer corte era crucial para las medidas de los demás.

 _"¿Confías en mí?"_

 _Abrió los ojos. El Príncipe Dorado estaba sobre él, vestido con la túnica ceremonial del elegido para completar el sacrificio. Había pedido el honor, había insistido en ello. Ahora, él estaba aquí, vestido de negro y oro y sosteniendo la daga ritual en sus jóvenes manos. Este niño iba a ser el que terminara todo. Y sin embargo él hizo una pregunta así._

Kyouya agitó el cuchillo sobre el rollo, midiendo con sus ojos tal como le habían enseñado.

 _El niño príncipe lo miró a los ojos y le preguntó de nuevo: "¿Confías en mí?"_

Para traer mi muerte y salvar a mi gente _, pensó mientras miraba a los ojos del niño._ Si, confio en ti. _El asintió._

Kyouya levantó el cuchillo.

 _Endymion levantó la daga._

Con gran fuerza, la hoja...

 _... bajó._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡Buenas noches!"

"¡Buen trabajo!"

"¡Nos vemos!"

Todos los chefs salieron, orgullosos de sí mismos por una noche bien hecha. Cada fiesta les dio las críticas más altas. Y, para sorpresa y deleite de todos, un crítico gastronómico había estado entre los empresarios que los visitaban esa noche. No había venido por negocios sino como amigo de un amigo. Después de su comida, le informó al chef Unagi que este había sido el mejor sushi que había probado en bastante tiempo. La emoción vibraba por toda la cocina al imaginar lo que dirían los periódicos sobre ellos en los próximos días.

Kyouya se sentó afuera, con su cabeza en sus manos. Estaba agotado, tanto mental como físicamente. Quería desesperadamente irse a la cama, pero sabía que no habría descanso para él.

"Buen trabajo esta noche, Kyouya-kun", dijo el chef Unagi mientras golpeaba al muchacho en la espalda con una carcajada ruidosa. Kyouya le ofreció una débil sonrisa a cambio. El viejo cocinero encendió un cigarrillo y dio una calada agradecida. Kyouya no pudo evitar pensar que su jefe parecía un pirata viejo y corpulento cuando fumaba, con su barba áspera, su cabello gris y graso y su constitución ancha. "Vamos a tomar una copa para celebrar".

"¿Celebrar qué?" Preguntó Kyouya.

"Tu bautismo a través del fuego", dijo Unagi mientras terminaba el cigarrillo en dos largas caladas y lo apagó. "Daisuke-san dijo que nunca había visto tanto potencial en un nuevo chef de sushi. No podía dejar de cantar tus hazañas. Tienes un gran futuro por delante, mi muchacho".

"¿Como cocinero o como policía?" preguntó mientras se levantaba.

Unagi le pasó el brazo por el hombro. "Como lo que quieras. Como solía decir tu abuelo, '¡Vive tu vida sin arrepentimiento! Nunca mires atrás para preguntar '¿Qué tal si?', ¡Y siempre mira hacia adelante!'" Unagi rio "Ven, vamos a brindar por la vieja focha (5) en el bar".

Kyouya no podía discutir cuando Unagi estaba preocupado. Por lo tanto, pronto se encontró sentado en un pequeño bar que tenía pocos clientes en sus puertas, pero esos clientes eran leales y regresaban casi todas las noches. A Unagi le gustaba este bar porque estaba aislado y tranquilo. Era el lugar perfecto para que un anciano bebiera en paz y recordara los viejos tiempos.

"¡Este es para ti, Jin! ¡Siempre fuiste un bastardo loco! ¡Kampai!"

"Kampai!" los clientes hicieron eco y todos bebieron a la memoria de uno de los suyos.

Kyouya sorbió su sake. Unagi le permitió una copa; Él no la desperdiciaría.

"Kampai!" Unagi gritó de nuevo.

"Kampai!" Todos bebieron.

"¡Aw!" Unagi suspiró, con su rostro ligeramente sonrojado. "Buen sake." Él sonrió con aire distraído a su copa. "Tu abuelo siempre apreciaba una buena bebida. Eso fue lo que lo convirtió en un genio. El mejor chef de Tokio".

"Sí," contestó Kyouya.

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

"Últimamente estas distraído", dijo Unagi mientras volvía a llenar su vaso. Tomó un generoso sorbo. "¿Queres hablar de eso?"

Kyouya sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, dijo: "Pensé que querías celebrar". Tomó un sorbo de su sake. "Mentiroso."

"No respondiste la pregunta", comentó Unagi entre sorbos.

Kyouya miró la barra. No sabía por dónde empezar ni qué decir. "Sabes cuándo piensas que tienes todo resuelto, cada paso establecido, cada plan finalizado, sabes a dónde vas en la vida y luego ¡BAM!" Golpeó la barra del bar. "Sucede algo que simplemente te aleja de ahí".

Unagi enarcó una ceja. "No sé. Nunca has sido alguien que pusiera en marcha planes".

"¡Yo lo era!" Kyouya insistió. "Lo he sido".

Unagi volvió a llenar su copa y esperó.

"Algo de mi pasado, algo que pensé que podía ignorar, ha regresado. Me está pidiendo que haga algo que no estoy seguro de querer. Nada malo. Solo diferente. Tengo dos caminos frente a mí. Uno conduce a lo que sé que sucederá: graduación, ser un policía, tal vez doblar (6) como chef de sushi. Ya sabes, una vida normal. Y la otra…". Lanzó un profundo suspiro. "¡La otra me pide que sacrifique todo por lo que he trabajado por un sueño!" Volvió a tomar de su bebida con frustración y golpeó la copa. El alcohol sorprendio a su sistema, expulsando la neblina de frustración enojada y brotando en su estela la claridad del momento. Sin embargo, hizo poco por ayudarlo, ya que, en esta claridad, vio ambos caminos delante de él y la confusión de lo que debía regresar este camino. Se desplomó hacia atrás. "Estoy tan confundido. No sé qué hacer. Mi cabeza me dice que lo olvide. Se un policía. Vive una vida normal. Olvida toda esta mierda del destino. Pero mi corazón me ruega que deje de vivir con miedo. Que tome este nuevo camino y descubra a dónde podría llevarme. Desearía que mi abuelo estuviera aquí. Él sabría qué hacer".

Unagi agitó el sake en su copa. "El camino menos transitado", reflexionó.

"¿El qué?" Preguntó Kyouya.

"El camino menos transitado", reiteró Unagi mientras tomaba de su bebida. "El camino de los sueños que llama a los corazones de los hombres y contradice la mente lógica. Creo que entiendo por lo que estás pasando, y lo único que puedo decir es que hagas lo que hagas, no te arrepientas de tu elección. Sigue tu camino a donde sea que te lleve, y procura nunca arrepentirte".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nunca arrepentirme", susurró Kyouya mientras salía al cielo nocturno. Se sentó en el techo de su edificio de apartamentos, incapaz de dormir. Las horas pasaron mientras pensaba en lo que vendría. En una semana, se graduaría de la Academia. ¿Entonces que?

Hacia una vida, se había preguntado las mismas cosas...

 _"Escoltenlo fuera de los terrenos". La orden de Endymion fue dada con tal resolución de acero que desafiaba a cualquiera a impugnarla._

 _Kunzite sintió la mirada de odio de Anubis cuando el faraón enfurecido fue llevado lejos por sus hermanos. Sus manos estaban en puños contra sus rodillas; Su cabello caía alrededor de su cara como una cortina de vergüenza. Las puertas se cerraron, enviando un eco resonante a través de la habitación ahora vacía. Trató de calmar su respiración como estaba entrenado para hacerlo. El era un guerrero. Era un soldado. Tenía el control de sus emociones ... tenía ..._

 _Endymion se arrodilló ante él y le puso una mano en el hombro._

 _Kunzite se tensó bajo el tacto de su señor. "Pensé..." susurró. "Pensé que había escapado de mi pasado. Pense...que él nunca me encontraría aquí...que nunca ... tendría que preocuparme ..."_

 _"Kunzite" Endymion dijo suavemente. "No dejaré que te haga daño"._

 _"Con mucho gusto sacrificaría mi vida si eso significara mantenerte a salvo", dijo con una voz llena de tristeza. "Ese sería el precio de la paz, ¿no es así?"_

 _"No me someto a los rituales bárbaros. ¿No lo he probado ya, Byako?" La intensa mirada de Endymion ardió a través de los temores persistentes de su infancia. "Eres el portador de mi armadura y mi mejor amigo. Preferiría morir antes que dejar que ese bastardo se salga con la suya"._

 _Kunzite asintió. "Si es tu voluntad, señor, lo veré hecho. Pero sí entiendes las consecuencias. El Reino Central no se quedará sin hacer nada"._

 _"Que se quejen. El fallo del Salón Dorado prevalecerá". Tomando la mano de Kunzite, Endymion le juró: "No te dejaré morir"._

Una lágrima perdida cayó por el rabillo del ojo. "Pero sí morí", susurró. "Anubis se alió con Beryl. Nuestro pueblo cayó". Miró hacia el amanecer con el corazón pesado. "¿Y qué te pasó, maestro? Ojalá lo supiera". Se recostó sobre el cemento insensible. "¿Por qué me dejaste vivir?"

 _Se sentó en la arena; Las rodillas se apoyaron en su pecho y observo la salida del sol sobre el reino de piedra caliza. Incluso tan lejos, podía ver las agujas del palacio alzándose con orgullo en el aire. Había pensado que nunca lo volvería a ver._

 _El príncipe Endymion se sentó a su lado. "Buenos días", saludó._

 _"¿Por qué me dejaste vivir?" preguntó. No era una acusación, ni siquiera un lamento. Era solo una pregunta._

 _Endymion ladeo su cabeza con confusión. "¿Querías morir?"_

¡No! _Apartó la mirada, odiando la cobardía en su corazón. "Un Príncipe hace lo mejor para su gente. Si mi muerte les trae paz, que así sea"._

 _Endymion lo golpeó._

 _"¡Ay!" se puso ambas manos sobre la cabeza._

 _"Deja de lamentarte como si tu vida no valiera la pena"._

 _Abrazó sus rodillas y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellas. "No es asi. Soy el segundo hijo de la Madre Real. Se cree que si la Madre Real da a luz un segundo hijo, la tierra será maldecida, y esa maldición no se levantará hasta que se le ofrezca la sangre del segundo hijo a los dioses como expiación. No deberías haberme salvado. Soy una maldición"._

 _Endymion puso los ojos en blanco. "No es una maldición estar vivo. Pensar eso es simplemente estúpido". Se puso de pie y se sacudió la arena de los pantalones. "Estás tan preocupado por lo que otras personas dicen sobre como debería ser tu vida. Pero no te he oído decir lo que tu quieres hacer con ella"._

Kyouya miró hacia el cielo. "¿Qué quiero?"

 _Vio al príncipe alejarse, sorprendido por el comentario. ¿Qué_ quería _él con su vida? Nadie le había permitido que se preguntara eso. La vida o la muerte no importaban. Era el segundo hijo. No tenía elección._

 _Miró de nuevo a su reino. Su hermano lo quería muerto. Su reino lo quería borrar de la historia._

Su abuelo quería que él hiciera lo que su corazón quería.

 _Miró de nuevo al príncipe; este príncipe que no sabía nada de él pero que se habia arriesgado a abrir la anarquía con el Reino Central para dejarlo vivir; Este príncipe quería saber qué quería hacer con su vida._

Kyouya se echó a reír. ¿Que estaba haciendo?

 _"No lo sé."_

 _Endymion se detuvo. "¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó, mirandolo por encima de su hombro._

 _Se puso de rodillas y agachó la cabeza. "No sé lo que quiero hacer". Un extraño calor llenó su cuerpo, enfocándose en su frente; una tenue luz blanca brillaba en sus ojos, iluminando el suelo frente a él. Su cuerpo tembló mientras su mente luchaba contra todo lo que le habían enseñado. "Yo…"_

 _"¿Sí?" Endymion instó._

 _Levantó la vista hacia el que le ofrecía lo único que sabía que quería. Con los hombros hacia atrás, el rostro fijado con resolución, un rastro de miedo todavía nadando en sus ojos, dijo: "Quiero vivir"._

 _Endymion sonrió. "Entonces vive", dijo._

¿Cómo había olvidado el poder de esa sonrisa? Incluso ahora, llenó su corazón de calor. Una respuesta tan simple, y sin embargo, cambió su vida. Kyouya rió aún más fuerte, divertido mas alla de lo que podía decir. ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan estúpido?

 _Acercándose, Endymion dijo: "Ven conmigo y ve lo que te ofrece una vida libre"._

Kyouya se estiró, imaginando la mano de su maestro. "¡De acuerdo!"

 _"Vive tu vida sin arrepentimiento",_ dijo su abuelo.

Kyouya se incorporó y miró la ciudad de vidrio y acero, sintiéndose, por primera vez, libre para vivir. "¡Quiero vivir!" él dijo. De pie, extendió los brazos y gritó: "¡Quiero vivir!" Y luego se echó a reír. "Quiero vivir para ti. ¡Endymion!" El nombre hizo eco en el aire de la mañana, llenándolo con una esperanza que nunca antes había sentido. Con los ojos endurecidos con determinación, dijo: "Te encontraré".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya se sentó en el lujoso asiento de cuero de su jet privado, esperando que se completara la verificación previa al vuelo. Finalmente se estaba yendo. Todo estaba listo. Llegaría a Japón a última hora de la tarde. Allí, iría directamente al hotel para descansar y prepararse para la entrevista que tendría en la Universidad de Tokio al día siguiente. Después de eso, encontraría a Endymion.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando cerró los ojos y se hundió en el asiento.

Todo iba según lo planeado.

* * *

Notas del traductor:

(1) Traducida en Catedra, Professorship es el termino que se usa para referirse a los profesores que enseñan en las universidades.

(2) La tenencia es una garantía de empleo vitalicio en un trabajo académico.

(3) La frase en ingles es "I shall take my leave" es una forma mucho mas formal de despedirse.

(4) Aproximadamente 45 kilos

(5) La focha es un ave que aparece en humedales europeos

(6) Sinceramente no estoy segura a que se refiere esta palabra, si a trabajar como chef o trabajar como policia y chef

Por cierto la pintora, Yumemi Yumeno, sale en la primera temporada del anime –cosa de la que no me acordaba jeje –Zoicite la ataca y la convierte en youma, es liberada y devuelta a su estado humano por Sailor Moon y mas tarde secuestrada por Endymion y liberada por Mercury


	5. Capitulo 5 Surgimiento

Capitulo 5 Surgimiento

"Entonces, ¿has estado trabajando con las Sailor Senshi desde que esa perra atacó?" Exclamó Tamaki, olvidando que estaba hablando abiertamente con una computadora antigua a través de un improvisado Bluetooth en inglés.

"Sí", respondió D.C.T. con calma. "Fui accedido por Artemis, el alguna vez asesor de la Reina Serenity".

"Lo recuerdo." Tamaki sonrió a pesar de la sensación de disgusto que se elevó en su pecho. "Era el mayor fanático anti-Terra que conocí". Él rió. "Hombre, apuesto a que estaba enojado cuando Venus cayo ante un Tarrain".

"La emoción humana no está dentro de mi capacidad de calcular".

"Por supuesto que no, solo eres un—" Tamaki se congeló a mitad de la frase.

Al otro lado de la calle, los vio. Era una despedida clásica entre dos amantes que se separaban durante el día, con el conocimiento de que se reunirían una vez terminado el día. Para cualquier otra persona, eran dos personas normales, pero para él... el los veia como lo que alguna vez fueron, los proximos gobernantes de dos planetas quienes podían hacer o deshacer una alianza de por si frágil.

Tamaki se tambaleó hacia atrás y se apretujo contra la pared, escondiéndose de los otros dos. Su corazón estaba acelerado. Era él. ¡Era Él! ¡Su maestro estaba parado al otro lado de la calle! Tan cerca. Se agarró a la esquina del edificio y miró al otro lado de la calle. Su señor se veía bien. Un poco pálido y quizás un poco triste. _No te preocupes, Maestro,_ pensó mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, incapaz de soportar seguir observándolo. _Una vez que encuentre a Jadeite, volveré. Y luego nos aseguraremos de que nunca vuelvas a estar triste._

"¿Maestro?" Preguntó D.C.T..

Tamaki tragó con fuerza. "Sí. Todavía estoy aquí. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo sobre ese fanático? Me refiero" Se apartó de la pared y comenzó a caminar por donde había venido, adoptando un tono sarcástico y agudo cuando terminó ", ¿al Consejero real, el gran lameculos lord Artemisa?

"Él accedió a mí por accidente mientras intentaba establecer un puesto de mando central para la guerra contra Beryl", explicó D.C.T.. "Jamas supo que yo estaba allí".

"¡Él nunca lo haría!" Tamaki grito "En lo que a él respectaba, el alcance de la tecnología Terrain era el descubrimiento de la porra (1). Además, _te_ construí, junto a Nephrite", agregó, y pensó: "Nadie de la Alianza de Plata hubiera podido descubrirte si destruias todos los sistemas de Mercurio y hacias que todas las luces de Venus deletrearan "¡D.C.T. estuvo aquí! ¡Chupate esa! Amor Terra ".

"¿Quién es el fanático, señor?" Preguntó D.C.T..

"Oo, temperamental. Me encuentro bastante razonable. Particularmente porque el amor de mi vida es la realeza mercuriana. _Mi_ padre la habría amado, si él estuviera vivo en ese momento". Tamaki suspiró pesadamente. Su padre... su padre de la vida pasada, tenía que recordarse a sí mismo, era un fanático de la educación. Por eso envió a sus herederos a la mejor academia privada de las Regiones del Norte. Había odiado ese lugar más que nada. Castor, por otro lado, absorbio cada momento de gloriosa alabanza que se coloco sobre ella. Ella obtuvo las calificaciones más altas en su clase, tenia mayor potencial en el desarrollo mágico, y daba la apariencia de ser la persona más amable del planeta.

El la conocía mejor.

 _La puerta se cerró de golpe contra el marco cuando Castor entró en la habitación, con los brazos extendidos como la reina que ella sabía que sería, y procedió a decir lo único que Pollex sabía que ella había estado esperando desde que se habían publicado los resultados del examen esa mañana. "Las mejores calificaciones, como se espera de los mejores". Se sentó delicadamente en el lujoso sofá, con la sonrisa más dulce en su rostro, salvo por el veneno que goteaba de cada poro de su piel. "¿Y cómo te fue, hermano?"_

 _Pollex miró a través de la ventana. Tenía las puntuaciones más bajas. Ella lo sabía. Solo quería escucharlo decirlo. ¿Qué hada maleducada lo maldijo para que naciera como_ su _gemelo? Se suponía que los gemelos estaban más cerca que... que... él no sabía qué. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que los gemelos no debían odiarse tanto como el odiaba a su hermana en ese preciso momento. "Conoces bien mis resultados, querida hermana; no siento la necesidad de reiterar información tan conocida"._

 _"Bonitas palabras, hermano", le disparó Castor en un tono enfermizo y dulce. "Me imagino que papá también lo pensará eso cuando le expliques cómo lograste fracasar en esta Academia. Por supuesto, no me sorprende. Eres, por mucho, el más perezosa–"_

 _Él dejó de escucharla. Ya lo había escuchado todo, y no estaba de humor para soportarlo de nuevo. Por lo tanto, decidio tomar la única opción disponible para él. Salió por la ventana hacia gran roble. Saltando de rama en rama, pudo escapar del rugido de indignación de su hermana. Saltó de una rama hacia el abrazo de bienvenida de otro roble, donde procedió a subir más alto rumbo a su escondite favorito. La rama perfecta, conocida solo por él; espesa, justo en el ángulo correcto para permitirle apoyarse contra el tronco mientras se estiraba sobre ella. Un dosel de hojas grandes bloqueaba el sol. Nadie podría encontrarlo allí._

 _Su padre no estaría satisfecho con su desempeño, pero no deseaba contemplar eso en ese momento._

 _Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se relajó contra el tronco. Pollex pronto se sintió atraído hacia un sueño ligero por el suave sonido del viento que susurraba entre los árboles. Por un momento, todas sus preocupaciones se habían ido._

 _Nunca esperó escuchar el fuerte relincho de los caballos bajo su rama, ni tampoco esperó que la conmoción lo enviara a toda velocidad hacia la hierba._

Tamaki suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Echaba de menos a su padre de la vida pasada. El rey del norte había sido un gobernante justo y equitativo. Tamaki no lo había visto antes de morir, a pesar de que había intentado escapar. Los problemas políticos entre el Reino Central y el Trono Dorado lo llevaron a quedarse al lado de su señor.

Tamaki juró que respetaría a su padre actual y aprovecharía al máximo el tiempo que les quedaba una vez que hubiera terminado su trabajo aquí.

"Me pregunto qué pensó el Rey de Mercurio de nuestro relación". Tamaki se preguntó en voz alta, retomando su conversación donde la había alejado.

"Desconocido. No se han descubierto registros de su cortejo hacia la Primera Princesa de Mercurio en las Bases de Datos Imperiales de Mercurio".

"¿Están todavía en funcionamiento?"

"No, maestro", informó D.C.T.. "Todos los signos de la cultura fueron destruidos cuando el poder de Saturno destruyó el universo".

"Hombre…" Respiró Tamaki.

"De hecho es una tragedia, señor".

"No," dijo Tamaki. "Sobreviviste a un asalto directo de la senshi de la muerte y destrucción". Inclinando sus hombros hacia atrás, Tamaki sonrió. "¡Soy bueno!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuerpo tras cuerpo golpeaban la colchoneta. Un fornido aprendiz sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras observaba a sus oponentes arrastrarse fuera del colchón. "¡Son débiles!" se burló mientras se giraba hacia los otros aprendices. "¿Quién es el siguiente?" bramó. El grupo miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. "¿Que es esto?" gritó. "¿Miedo? ¿No queda nadie para desafiarme?"

 _Qué tonto_ , pensó Kyouya. _Bocon. Musculoso._

El fornido aprendiz continuó riendo y lanzando insultos a la multitud asustada.

Kyouya sonrió. _Es hora de derribarlo un poco._ Se empujo de la parede y se dirigió al colchon.

"¡Oh, un retador! ¡Y uno confiado, por lo visto! ¡Ja!" su oponente se burló. "Ven, entonces, chico. ¡Vamos!"

Kyouya rodeó a su oponente, todo rastro de confianza desapareció detrás de esa máscara helada que lo había definido en los campos de entrenamiento de Terra. Los soldados experimentados pensaron que era un blanco fácil, siendo uno de los más jóvenes bajo el cuidado directo del Comandante Adama, y por lo tanto estaban demasiado confiados cuando lo desafiaron en el ring de entrenamiento. Esto sería pan comido.

Su oponente embistió con el grito que había intimidado a los otros aprendices. Kyouya estaba inmóvil. Se mantuvo firme hasta el último momento. Cuando las uñas sin cortar de su sudoroso oponente se acercaron al ancho de un pelo de su cara, cambió su peso hacia la izquierda y dejó que la física se encargara del resto. El ogro no pudo detener su embestida debido a su gran tamaño y su arrogante velocidad, por lo que tropezó con la pierna extendida de Kyouya y cayó al colchón. Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, Kyouya estaba sobre él. Agarró el brazo de su oponente y lo retorció en contra de las curvas naturales. El aprendiz contuvo un grito y golpeó su mano contra el colchón repetidamente.

"¡Cedo! ¡Cedo!" gritó.

La sonrisa de Kyouya regresó por completo. Soltando su agarre, se alejó, mirandolo sobre su hombro mientras decía: "La fuerza no significa nada contra la velocidad y la inteligencia".

El ogro gruñó por lo bajo. En el momento en que Kyouya se volvió de espaldas, ataco, pero el único y futuro General de los Ejércitos Terrain estaba listo. Esquivó el puñetazo que se dirigia a la parte posterior de su cabeza, agarró el puño extendido y arrojó al zoquete al colchón. Golpeando su rodilla contra el pecho de la bestia, Kyouya puso una mano sobre la sorprendida boca del aprendiz y levantó su puño amenazadoramente. "No me molestes." advirtió.

El aprendiz negó con la cabeza, con miedo en los ojos.

"Bien." Kyouya lo soltó y se puso de pie. Salió del colchón hacia las miradas de asombro de algunos y el aplauso de otros. _¿Qué pensaste de eso, Endymion?_ pensó con una sonrisa.

"¡Kyouya-san!" llamó un aprendiz torpe con gafas de montura delgada, "¡Eso fue increíble! El era tan...¡Hombre! ¡Y tu eras todo! ¡Amigo! ¡En serio! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

Kyouya se volvió. "Soy el mejor guerrero que este planeta ha visto", respondió como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.

La oficial Misa se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, una testigo silenciosa de todo lo que había ocurrido. Al pasar junto a ella, dijo: "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Hatake-san".

Kyouya se detuvo en la puerta, absorbiendo su alabanza. Una suave sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando dijo: "Es bueno estar de vuelta, señora".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Canela?

Seiya giró su nariz en el aire para inhalar el persistente aroma que había apartado su atención del tour del departamento de Física de la Universidad de Tokio.

"Nuestro departamento de Astrofísica cuenta con el planetario más grande del país", dijo el profesor Shigure mientras cruzaban el campus. "Y nuestro laboratorio, complementado con un telescopio de vanguardia, está abierto para usted veinticuatro, siete".

"¿Que es eso?" Preguntó Seiya.

"¿Perdón?" El profesor Mitsugiya, otro profesor nuevo, preguntó.

"Ese delicioso aroma", dijo Seiya.

Ambos profesores se detuvieron en su caminata para oler el aire. "Oh, oh", exclamó Mitsugiya. "¡Eso huele maravilloso!"

"Ese olor viene de nuestro departamento culinario", les informó Shigure. "Está ubicado a sotavento del departamento de Física. Si tiene suerte, puede conseguir una galleta nueva de uno de los estudiantes cuando pasen por este departamento".

Seiya cerró los ojos, bloqueando el sonido del parloteo de Shigure sobre la historia de la Universidad, e inhaló aún más profundamente el aroma tentador que tanto amaba.

La canela y el agua de lluvia fueron los traicioneros aromas que revelaron su presencia mucho antes de que escuchara los pasos inusualmente suaves de la Princesa de Júpiter. Siempre esperó oler una tormenta que se avecinaba, de hecho la esperaba con ansias, para anunciar la llegada de la feroz guerrero de la línea de Jove, pero tener su sabor favorito mezclado con este ya atractivo aroma lo hacía sentir bastante débil y propenso a hacer algo ilógico. Apartándose de los suaves pétalos de sus más recientes capullos de rosa, Nephrite preguntó: "¿Son esas para mí?"

La crepitante aura esmeralda que fluctuaba como el corazón de una tormenta eléctrica se detuvo abruptamente; con el repentino cese del movimiento, Nephrite captó el aleteo de los volantes de seda deslizándose contra la piel lisa. Qué sonido tan peculiar. Cuando la dama solía llegar en busca de su princesa, la acompañaban pasos pesados, similares a cuando llevaba botas de madera curada y el movimiento de su uniforme de cuero. Pero hoy, no había botas, ni uniforme, y una saludable palidez avergonzada en su aura. Lady Júpiter estaba actuando bastante fuera de si esta noche.

Lady Júpiter se aclaró la garganta. "No, de hecho no lo son", dijo en un tono formal que le sonó antinatural. "La princesa Serenity olvidó empacar estos pasteles para su picnic con el Príncipe Endymion".

Nefrita levantó una ceja inquisitiva. "¿Cocinas a menudo para sus compromisos?"

Su aura palideció aún más, lo que indicaba un aumento en su vergüenza, asi como el hecho de que le estaba mintiendo. Una sonrisa secreta torció sus labios mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"Por supuesto", dijo ella. "Después de todo, cocinar es el logro más importante de una dama para aquellos a quienes cuida".

¿Esa es su creencia, entonces? pensó con una mezcla de diversión y leve confusión. ¿Ella había interpretado tan mal su intención cuando comentó las habilidades que definían a una dama criada Terra en contraste con una dama criada dentro de las múltiples culturas de la Alianza de Plata? Seguramente ella no podía pensar que pensaba menos de su posición debido a que carecía de habilidades como la cocina y la moda. Qué idea tan tonta. "¿Por qué ...?" Se detuvo, su mente tomó un rumbo diferente mientras pensaba sobre este momento peculiar. "¿te gustó la experiencia?"

Su aura se iluminó de inmediato. "Si, me gusto", dijo con gran pasión; una pasión que había llegado a amar, ya que era el estado en el que ella vivía cada día. Su tono recatado de antes le había hecho temer que lo hubiera perdido. "¡Nunca pensé que podría divertirme tanto! ¡Oh! Quiero decir," atrapándose a si misma y apagando su aura una vez más. Ella casi había revelado su mentira. "Es difícil comparar el placer de una nueva receta con el desafío de un oponente experto".

Él sonrió, su teoría ahora confirmada. Aunque puede haber comenzado como una búsqueda para refutar sus observaciones sobre la vida y los estilos de las mujeres en todas las culturas, su Lady Júpiter se había topado con un nuevo pasatiempo que posiblemente podría atravesar el duro exterior de su corazón de niña. ¿Qué nuevas maravillas encontraría detrás de su velo? En verdad ella era una mujer fascinante. El desearía poder ver como ella lucia con su nuevo vestido. Una ligera brisa trajo los sutiles aromas de un perfume demasiado suave que se habia aplicado hoy. Era un olor familiar, uno que traicionaba otro de sus secretos. "Lady Venus es muy generosa para permitirte pedir prestado un vestido", comentó mientras se volvía hacia sus rosas. "Antes de que intentes disuadirme de ese hecho, ten cuidado. Los perfumes de Lady Venus son los mas distinguidos y fáciles de distinguir incluso días después de que hayan tocado la tela '

Júpiter se inquietó incómodamente.

Él acarició los delicados pétalos. Por un momento, se imaginó que era su mejilla la que estaba acariciando. Un pensamiento tan débil, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ella lo llevaba a la debilidad. Se quedaría allí toda la eternidad si pudiera. "Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que te ves esplendida". Se enderezó. "Encontrarás a Lord Endymion con la princesa Serenity en los jardines del sur". Se dio la vuelta y tomó una pasta de su plato antes de que ella pudiera moverse. "Una vez que hayas entregado los pasteles, ¿puedo pedirte que regreses aquí? Tengo un nuevo lote de rosas que me encantaría mostrarte".

"Disfrutas mucho jugando en el barro". Lo más seguro era que fuera una burla, salvo por la suave maravilla que subyacia en su voz.

Él sonrió ante el comentario. "Efectivamente." Con eso, le dio un mordisco a la pastelería. "Hm. Los quemaste".

Seiya sonrió ante el recuerdo. Su encantadora señora Júpiter. Se preguntó cuándo volvería a encontrarse con ella.

Una reunión a la vez, Maestro. el sol lo reprendió desde arriba.

Sí Sí. Seiya suspiró. Endymion primero.

Así, volvió su atención al tour, pero no pudo calmar su mente. Allí, se entretuvo en el olor del agua de lluvia y la canela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fue tirado al suelo por centésima vez esa noche, enviando una oleada a otra de dolor en su cuerpo ya dolorido.

"¡Levántate!" Adama ordenó.

Kunzite rodó de costado. Le dolian los pulmones. No estaba acostumbrado a este aire fresco. Se le estaba haciendo más difícil respirar. Presionó sus palmas contra el suelo, intentando, esforzándose, suplicando a su cuerpo que se moviera desde el suelo hasta pararse.

"Vamos, muchacho", dijo Adama con dureza. "¿Quieres ser el protector de Endymion? ¡Ja! ¡Ni siquiera puedes sobrevivir a un simple día de entrenamiento!"

Una rodilla arriba. Venga. Venga.

Su cuerpo temblaba de fatiga. Pero él no se rendiría. Endymion le devolvió la vida. Se negaba a deshonrarlo. No aquí. No en su primer día de entrenamiento.

"¿Te estás rindiendo?" Adama reprendió. Rodeó al chico en aprietos. "Elegido del Príncipe. ¿Eso no significa nada para ti?"

Kunzite apretó los dientes; Su otra rodilla se deslizó bajo su cuerpo. Ahora a ponerse de pie.

"¿No te enorgulleces de quién eres? ¿De lo que significa ser el primer elegido?"

"¡Lo estoy!"

"¡Entonces ponte de pie!" Adama gritó. "Demuéstrame que eres digno de proteger al Príncipe Endymion!"

Kunzite jadeó en busca de aire, buscando la fuerza de las últimas dragas (1) de su alma. Vamos. Arriba. Vamos. ¡Arriba! ¡Vamos! ¡Arriba! Con los dientes apretados, los brazos tensos, las piernas temblando, obligó a su cuerpo a moverse.

"¡Vamos, muchacho! ¡Muéstrame!"

Un pie.

"Demuéstrame que eres digno de liderar!"

Segundo pie

"¡Muéstrame que el Cristal Dorado, el corazón de Terra, no mostró su locura al nombrarte el próximo en la fila para guardar y proteger a este reino como el Gran General! ¡Muéstrame el poder del Shittenou!"

Con un grito nacido de la desesperación, Kunzite se puso de pie. Su visión se nublo. Su equilibrio vaciló. Casi cayó. Pero no lo hizo. Se puso de pie y esperó a que su comandante hiciera su movimiento.

Adama lo enfrentó, sin emoción en su rostro. Era la misma mirada que Kunzite había visto cuando los soldados lo habían arrastrado de su cama en las primeras horas antes del amanecer y lo habían llevado ante este hombre. Era esa mirada la que tenia cuando Adama le ordenó que corriera más lejos de lo que nunca antes había corrido. Esos ojos fríos e indiferentes lo seguían en cada momento de este día mientras pasaba por el entrenamiento más brutal que había soportado. Y ahora, mientras se encuentraba al borde de perder lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza, se enfrentaba a esa misma mirada. Y lo combinó con una de las suyas.

Entonces, el Comandante Adama, el Gran General de los Ejércitos Terrain, habló. "Tu eres el protector personal de Endymion. Sí, hay cuatro de ustedes, y sí, tu y ellos serán como uno solo, pero el peso del liderazgo recae exclusivamente en ti. Eso es lo que el Cristal Dorado pretendía cuando guió a Lord Endymion primero hacia ti. Asi que, Kunzite, debes ser el guerrero más fuerte, más hábil y más poderoso que haya visto este planeta. Sobreviviste el primer día. Mañana comienzan las verdaderas pruebas".

¡Por Gaia, estaba oxidado! Entrenando solo cuatro horas después del cierre del restaurante y su cuerpo ya estaba agotado. El comandante Adama estaría muy decepcionado con él. Si iba a reanudar su papel como protector de Endymion, necesitaba estar en su mejor forma. No volvería al lado de su señor sin haber demostrado una vez más que era el guerrero más fuerte del planeta. Eso significaba, de alguna manera, alcanzar un punto de poder más allá que las Sailor Senshi, las protectoras de la ciudad durante los últimos años. Es cierto que no estaba seguro de cuál era exactamente ese nivel, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: las Sailor Senshi eran incapaces de usar múltiples hechizos a la vez, todavía estaban obligadas a decir el comando vocal de los hechizos y no podían usar sus poderes fuera de sus estados de transformación.

Había reunido toda esta información a través de un estudio de los archivos de casos de cada pelea guardada en la estación de policía, así como sus propios recuerdos. A menudo había observado que las famosas Sailor Senshi de la Alinaza de plata eran curiosamente más débiles cuando estaban en Terra. Nephrite había teorizado que se debía al corazón de su magia. Si estuvieran en Mercury, Sailor Mercury estaría en ventaja; en Marte, Sailor Mars; y así. Kyouya determinó que las mismas reglas de magia se aplicaban también en este tiempo. Si se presionara lo suficiente, sería capaz de romper las barreras que sujetaban a la Sailor Senshi en términos de poder. Una vez que el lo hiciera, podría regresar con su maestro.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, convocó un enjambre de sombras a su mano. Con un movimiento de su otra muñeca, convocó luz blanca. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Esto sería más fácil de lo que pensaba. Los recuerdos de su entrenamiento anterior estaban claros como el día, y con los recuerdos en su mente llegaron los recuerdos de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se movió en estilos antiguos que murieron hace mucho tiempo, y su magia, recientemente revivida, fluia a través de él casi tan suavemente como en sus últimos días en Terra. Pronto, muy pronto él podría regresar a su lugar legítimo.

Una oleada de magia se precipitó de sus dedos mientras giraba sobre si. Le sobresaltó. No le había ordenado a las sombras moverse así. Sin embargo, mientras observaba, las sombras se arremolinaban en un portal que lo llamaba. Algo en su espíritu fue picado con curiosidad ante la perspectiva. Sabía que podía formar tales portales. ¿Por qué apareció uno de repente sin su consentimiento? ¿A dónde quería ir su mente subconsciente?

Solo había una forma de saber. Con los hombros alzados, Kyouya caminó a través del portal hacia lo desconocido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya caminaba en la noche, sintiéndose extrañamente en casa con la ciudad. Siempre se había sentido seguro cuando estaba envuelto en el abrazo de la oscuridad. Además, no deseaba visitar este lugar en particular con otras personas alrededor. Sería tan incómodo.

Se detuvo en una entrada arqueada. Parque Juuban estaba garabateado en la piedra. Preparándose para lo que encontraría, se aventuró en el parque donde gran parte del pasado había chocado con el presente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Entonces", dijo Tamaki mientras miraba hacia el edificio condenado. "¿Este es el lugar?"

"Sí, maestro", respondió D.C.T. "Según los registros, aquí es donde sucedió".

Tamaki miró la torre oscura. Todas las puertas y ventanas estaban tapiadas. Un letrero se encontraba cerca, indicando el día de la demolición. No tendría mucho tiempo para mirar alrededor. También podría seguir adelante.

"Starlight Tower" susurró. "Entonces, hermana, ¿aquí es donde encontraste tu final? Qué apropiado".

Una nube pasó sobre la luna, proyectando al mundo su sombra. Cuando reapareció, Tamaki se había ido.

* * *

(1) Draga: Equipo que puede estar instalado en una embarcación o tierra firme, que se utiliza para excavar material debajo del nivel del agua, y luego elevar hasta la superficie.

Notas: He aquí el siguiente, por cierto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos


	6. Capitulo 6 Mi tiempo de morir

Capítulo 6: Mi tiempo de morir

Tamaki caminó a lo largo de la alguna vez hermosa habitación, sus ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad cada vez más profunda. Incluso después de tantos años, podía sentir el persistente residuo de poder en todas partes. Su piel se arrastraba ante la sensación. Tanta energía oscura aquí...no era de extrañar que estuvieran derribando este lugar. Nadie podría quedarse aquí sin enfermarse. Quería irse, pero su corazón se sintió atraído por un único punto de poder ubicado en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Una mancha seca de lo que solo pudo describir como un lodo verde oscuro marcaba su destino. Tamaki se arrodilló y pasó sus dedos sobre el residuo. No sabía por qué de repente estaba tan triste.

 _"¡No puedes ir!" Espetó Castor cuando ella cerró las puertas de su habitación._

 _Pollex no se apartó de su baúl. Necesitaba terminar de empacar. Pronto sería tiempo de dejar su hogar para siempre. "Lo que está hecho está hecho, Castor", dijo mientras doblaba su camisa de dormir favorita y la añadía a la pila de ropa en el baul empacado a toda prisa._

 _No podía creer que ya había pasado un mes desde que conoció a Endymion. Habían viajado al palacio de su padre para informar al monarca de las buenas nuevas. Su padre había declarado una celebración en honor al príncipe y su hijo. Y hoy, él se iría._

 _"¡No!" Gritó Pollex, volcando su baul en su enojo. Ella sujeto las solapas de su chaqueta de viaje. "¡Eres_ mi _gemelo! ¡MÍO! ¡_ No _dejaré que el te tenga!" las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos furiosos cuando dijo: "¡Tú me perteneces!"_

 _Pollex tomó las muñecas de su hermana y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué tontería estaba escupiendo? "Ahora pertenezco a Endymion, querida hermana". Él le quito las manos de su ropa. "Incluso si no fuera así, nunca estarías te perteneceria. Soy una entidad libre". Se agachó para recoger su baúl y ropa dispersa. "Yo pensaba que te alegrarías por mí. A mi, que nunca he tenido éxito en nada, se me ha otorgado el mayor honor que existe". Mirándola, le preguntó: "¿No me felicitarás?"_

 _Castor miró con odio la pared. "No expresaré alegría. ¡Me estás dejando!"_

 _Pollex suspiró pesadamente. Una vez que el último artículo de ropa fue empacado de manera segura, convocó a un sirviente. El joven príncipe enderezó su chaqueta de viaje y apretó la banda alrededor de su cabello. "Te escribiré cuando llegue al Palacio dorado". Dicho esto, se dirigió a la puerta._

 _"Te arrepentirás de este día". Las palabras de Castor le hicieron detenerse. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en su espalda. "Recuerda mis palabras, hermano. No permitiré que ese_ chico _te conserve como suyo. ¡Eres_ mío _!"_

 _Sujeto la puerta por un momento. Tales palabras finales tan aborrecibles. Le dolía el corazón al pensarlo, pero si así era como ella iba a actuar, él no la obstaculizaría. Al soltar la puerta, dijo: "Adiós, hermana"._

 _La puerta se cerró entre ellos con una retumbante finalidad._

Tamaki negó con la cabeza. "Siempre fuiste obstinada, si no un poco loca".

De pie, miró alrededor de la habitación. El rastro mágico de su hermana no terminaba aquí. Podía sentirlo pulsando débilmente en algún lugar en la oscuridad, lo que significaba que este no era su lugar de descanso final. "¿Estás segura de que ella murió aquí?"

"Eso es lo que se informó", confirmó D.C.T.. "Maestro, si me permite."

"¿Qué?"

"¿No debería estar buscando a Lord Jadeite?"

Tamaki miró los restos de la batalla final de su hermana. "A su debido tiempo", aseguró a la computadora. "Sólo quiero asegurarme de que ella realmente se ha ido". Abriéndose a su magia, bajó la palma de la mano al suelo. "Ahora", susurró, "Llévame hasta el final de su camino".

El suelo de cristal opaco se onduló. Tamaki se hundió en el suelo. Flotó por un momento en un charco de líquido espeso mientras se hundía en el tiempo y el espacio. Sus pies finalmente tocaron la piedra fría, insensible. Se encogió ante el residuo mágico. Apestaba a malvado indomable. "¿Dónde estoy?"

Su voz hizo eco en las paredes de la caverna. Estaba en una cueva de algún tipo. No podía ver más allá de su nariz. Levantando la mano, formó un cristal fosfórico que arrojaba una luz verde pálida a la oscuridad. "D.C.T., ubicación."

"Está en una cueva situada debajo del Polo Norte, señor".

"¿Polo Norte?" Susurró con asombro mientras miraba alrededor. "No es lo que esperaba."

La magia de su hermana estaba por toda la habitación. Este debe haber sido el lugar donde ella murió. Respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios y se aventuró a entrar en la habitación.

Quedaba poco para demostrar lo que podría haber ocurrido dentro de esa cámara a excepción de una losa de piedra de algún tipo. Le parecía cambiar un sacrificio (1). Era allí donde el residuo mágico de su hermana se detenía. Deslizó sus dedos por la parte superior. "¿Que pasó aquí?"

La pregunta salió como una orden. Inmediatamente, su magia se movió para obedecer, fluyendo hacia las piedras reflectantes y sacando los recuerdos encerrados en su interior. Su mente estaba llena de imágenes de su oscura hermana en los brazos de un hombre que reconoció como el faraón de los Reinos Centrales. Estaba recostada en el altar, agarrando la mano de ese traidor, su sangre verde y espesa se derramaba por los bordes mientras jadeaba sus últimas respiraciones. Su cuerpo se disolvió en mil pétalos de rosa, dejando que el faraón se lamentara solo.

Así que eso era todo. El ataque de Sailor Moon la hirió, pero ella murió aquí, en los brazos de su amor bastardo.

Tamaki se tambaleó contra la pared, una lágrima perdida le caía de los ojos mientras trataba de asimilar el dolor repentino de la muerte de su hermana, así como el dolor fantasma de sí mismo. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Preguntó mientras se deslizaba al suelo. Tiró de sus rodillas hasta su pecho y enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados. "¿Por qué?"

 _Tenia solo unos pocos segundos preciosos. Las fuerzas de Beryl estaban golpeando contra la puerta. Cedería pronto, incluso con los cristales reforzándola. "¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!" el jadeó "¡Atrás!"_

 _Vio a su amada Athena alejarse del espejo. Le dolía el corazón ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero tenía un deber de cumplir. Apretando los dientes con resolución, apretó la mano contra el cristal. Su magia salió en oleadas desesperadas, transformando el vidrio en un portal._

 _Las puertas se abrieron, enviando fragmentos de metal y cristales por la habitación. Sus pocos soldados restantes cayeron con gritos de dolor cuando los monstruos del mal innombrable entraron a raudales. Tanzanite no vaciló. Levantó a su inconsciente maestro por el cuello._

 _Por el rabillo del ojo, el la vio._

 _Y ella fijó sus ojos asesinos en él._

 _No tenía más tiempo._

 _Ella arremetió._

 _Empujó a su señor a través del cristal._ Ten cuidado, mi señor _, rogo._

 _"¡Eres mío!" La espada de Zoicite se abrió paso a través de su espalda desprotegida._

 _Se arqueó, la sangre broto de su boca jadeante; La aterrorizada cara de Athena desapareció de la pantalla cuando su hermana arrancó la hoja. Tanzanite cayó sobre la computadora, derramando su sangre sobre la consola._

 _Zoicite se paró encima de él, con una sonrisa enfermiza en su rostro. "Te lo advertí", se regocijó. "Te advertí que te arrepentirías del día que me dejaste"._

 _Tanzanite podía sentir su vida escapándose. Su visión se estaba oscureciendo; su cuerpo se estaba poniendo pesado y muy frío. Athena amaba el frio. Había prometido llevarla a los reinos del norte en el invierno. No sería capaz de cumplir esa promesa._

 _Y Endymion...Endymion despreciaba el frío. A el no le gustaría el norte ..._

 _Endymion ...tenía que...proteger...a Endymion ..._

 _Sus dedos, adormecidos, se deslizaron sobre las teclas, solo medio conscientes de las ordenes que estaba escribiendo._

 _Athena..._

 _Su mano temblorosa encontró el último botón._

 _Endymion..._

 _Cerró los ojos._

" _Lo siento..."_

 _El señor Tanzanite sucumbe ante el oscuro abrazo de la muerte._

El código de comando... ¿habia funcionado? El pensamiento lo sacó de su estupor el tiempo suficiente para preguntarle a D.C.T.

"Afirmativo", respondió la computadora antigua. "La Computadora Central ejecutó la autodestrucción, destruyendo exitosamente el palacio".

"Cómo..." Se tragó sus lágrimas. Necesitaba pasar a través de esto. No podría concentrarse lo suficiente en teletransportarse fuera de este lugar desgraciado si no podia dejar de llorar. "¿Cómo sobreviviste, entonces?"

"Soy un sistema mágico, señor. Me descargué en un fragmento de cristal y esperé".

Tamaki habría sonreído. Realmente era el mejor motor informático de la historia.

Pollex lo habría pensado así.

Tamaki apoyó la cabeza contra la fría pared de piedra, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. Le dolía el pecho. Intentó ignorarlo. Era solo el dolor persistente de su pasado; pasaría. No debería estar de luto por una hermana que lo traicionó. El no debería…

La imagen de una niña pequeña con brillantes rizos rubios y risueños ojos azules pasó por su mente.

 _"¡Prométeme, hermano!" dijo con una risa, sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas y girando alrededor y alrededor y alrededor. "¡Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos!"_

 _"¡Por supuesto!" Dijo con una sonrisa confiada._

Las lágrimas lo acecharon de nuevo.

Al final, ella seguía siendo su hermana. Y la traición seguía doliendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Cye se arremolino ante los pasos de su tío haciendo eco sobre los clics eléctricos y los pitidos que lo rodeaban. Intentó mover su cuerpo, con la esperanza de aliviar el dolor de sus brazos rígidos. Sus muñecas estaban en carne viva bajo el metal de los grilletes. La piel se rasgaba mientras se movía. Podía sentir la sangre caliente y fresca cayendo por sus brazos. "Tío Clovis", suplicó mientras los pasos se acercaban. "¡Déjame ir!"_

 _"El sujeto está despierto, por lo que veo", reflexionó el príncipe Clovis en voz alta._

 _Cye tembló contra la mesa de metal insensible. Había estado encadenado aquí desde que los soldados lo encontraron. El tiempo parecía pasar en una neblina de clics, pitidos, golpes y molestias dolorosas, y sueños llenos de pesadillas inducido por medicamentos. "¡Por favor, tío!" el rogó._

 _Clovis se echó a reír mientras revolvía unos papeles sueltos. "Está bastante enérgico hoy. Creo que algunas pruebas más serán ordenadas ahora que esos signos vitales están mejorando"._

 _Cye se congeló. "¡No!" gritó. "¡No, por favor! ¡Tío!"_

 _Los papeles golpeaban contra una mesa a su izquierda. "¿Dr. Muraki?"_

 _"Aquí, señor", sonaba la voz que todos los niños temían escuchar. Estaba lleno de promesas de dolor y miedo que nunca terminaba._

 _Cye tiró contra sus ataduras al oírlo; El dolor no importaba si significaba que él se iría._

 _"El sujeto de prueba está despierto y muestra una gran mejora. Continúe con las pruebas"._

 _"Como desee, majestad". Un momento después, una mano huesuda se cerró sobre su brazo._

 _Cye gritó de terror. "¡Tío!" suplicó hacia los pasos de su única familia restante que se desvanecían. "¡Tío, por favor! ¡Tío!"_

Seiya apoyó la cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol. Su tío lo había mantenido en el laboratorio durante más de tres meses perfeccionando su técnica de clonación. Si no hubiera sido por Endymion y los demás, habría muerto encadenado a esa mesa.

El resultado de esos tres meses fue un perfecto clon de sí mismo, uno que solo había visto una vez, en el campo de batalla.

 _¿Cómo podría uno describir la muerte si no tuviera ojos para ver? Todas las cosas tenían un aura. Incluso los objetos inanimados estaban rodeados por una luz tenue, porque los vivos a menudo pasaban una parte de su vida a aquellas cosas consideradas "no vivas" a través de amor y propiedad. Sin embargo, mientras Nephrite se encontraba en medio del campo de batalla, no vio... nada. No había auras alrededor de él. Sólo cadáveres. Los cadáveres no tenían vida. Nadie mostraba afecto a un cadáver. Un cadáver era el último símbolo de la muerte._

 _El segundo al mando concluyó entonces que estaba viendo la muerte._

 _El hedor fétido de la sangre llenaba el aire, mezclado con los gritos de los moribundos y los gritos de aquellos desafortunados que escaparon de la muerte solo para quedar atrapados en las garras de la magia oscura que cubre la tierra. Bloqueaba las estrellas. No podía sentir su presencia, ni podía escuchar sus voces. Nephrite se aferró desesperadamente a su vínculo con Endymion y a la fuente de su pureza: el Cristal Dorado se mantuvo a salvo dentro del corazón de su señor. Mantenía la oscuridad a raya._

 _Pero eso no impidió que su magia fuera drenada por los fuegos negros en el horizonte. Sólo una criatura podría hacer eso._

 _"Jadeite", susurró con gran pena._

 _Habían llegado demasiado tarde. Su hermano había sucumbido a la oscuridad._

 _El silbido del aire fue su única advertencia e incluso eso no fue suficiente. Nephrite saltó a un lado, impidiendo que la hoja quitara su cabeza, pero el acero frío le cortó profundamente en el hombro antes de que terminara el ataque. Se tambaleó hacia atrás. Su brazo izquierdo quedó entumecido. Maldijo en voz baja, reajustando su agarre sobre su bastón; Sería difícil pelear con una mano, especialmente contra este oponente._

 _"He cortado los nervios en tu hombro izquierdo", llego ese tono sin emociones y calculador. De las sombras de la oscuridad surgió una criatura rodeada de un aura verde enfermiza atravesada de negro. Un aura muy parecida a la suya propia; Un oponente nacido de su sangre. Su clon, el logro supremo de su tío, levantó su espada ensangrentada cuando dijo: "Tu habilidad para luchar se ha reducido en un 25. Sin tus ojos, tu magia o tu brazo, no puedes esperar derrotar a una versión superior de tu ser débil. "_

 _"Si realmente eres un clon de mí mismo, debes saber que no me rindo, incluso si las probabilidades no están a mi favor", respondió Nephrite. Cambió su postura de defensiva a ofensiva, ignorando la sangre que fluía de su hombro y sus múltiples otras heridas. Él no moriría aquí. Diana lo estaba esperando. Él no podía dejarla ahora._

 _"Las heridas que has sufrido me llevan a concluir que no durarás más de tres ataques", dijo el clon. "La acción lógica es permitirte morir"._

 _Nephrite entrecerró los ojos. "¡No moriré!"_

 _"Es inevitable."_

 _Nephrite ataco, un feroz grito escapó de sus labios. Al amanecer ese día, había salido con miles de hombres buenos. Sólo él y Kunzite quedaban. Eran la última línea de defensa entre Beryl y Endymion. ¡No fallaría aquí!_

 _Lo terminaría de un solo golpe._

 _Nephrite ataco hacia arriba con su bastón._

 _El arma de madera tembló en sus manos cuando se encontró con acero duro. La conmoción le provocó una sacudida en los brazos. El sonido de la madera astillada se encontró en sus oídos solo segundos antes de que su ropa, piel, músculos y huesos se abrieran como consecuencia de la espada de su clon._

 _Nephrite cayó de rodillas. Podía sentir su sangre fluyendo de la herida, bajando por sus piernas, manchando su uniforme y empapando el suelo ya empapado. No podía respirar; Un pulmón estaba perforado y el otro se estaba llenando de sangre. Miró hacia arriba; sentía su cuerpo extrañamente ingrávido, como si estuviera flotando. Por un momento, la oscuridad se despejó y vio lo que iba a venir:_

 _Diana se derrumbó en el piso del palacio, gritando su nombre a través de sus sollozos._

 _Tanzanite tendido sobre la consola bañado en sangre._

 _El palacio dorado ardiendo._

 _Las fuerzas de Beryl invadiendo la luna._

 _Las senshi cayendo ante los guerreros de las sombras._

 _Diana muriendo con la misma espada que lo venció._

 _Y Endymion flotando en el aire, muerto, asesinado por Beryl._

 _Las visiones se desvanecieron. Sus sentidos estaban una vez más sobrecargados con el sonido de los gritos y el olor a muerte._

 _Las botas crujieron sobre la tierra chamuscada cuando su clon lo rodeó. "No tenías ninguna esperanza de derrotarme, mi original imperfecto. Estaba diseñado para superarte. Estabas destinado a morir por mis manos" La punta de su espada presionó el cuello de Nephrite. "Y con tu vida, reclamo tu nombre"._

Seiya negó con la cabeza, desterrando el recuerdo. Era tan desagradable recordar su propia muerte. Sin embargo, aquí estaba sentado, contemplando la inusual muerte de su clon. Qué ironía. **¿Arriesgó su vida para salvar a una humana?**

 **Sí,** dijeron las estrellas. **Murió a manos de Zoicite porque protegió a esa chica.**

 **Qué inusual giro de los acontecimientos. Estaba seguro de que a mi clon le faltaba un corazón.**

 **Después de vivir durante cientos de años, ¿tal vez desarrolló uno?**

 **Tal vez,** concluyó Seiya. Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió que no valía la pena el esfuerzo. Su clon estaba muerto. Eso era lo que él había querido averiguar cuando llegó al parque. Ahora, él regresaría al hotel para descansar lo necesario. Mañana, comenzaría su búsqueda de Endymion.

Se puso de pie y se estiró. **Por curiosidad,** dijo mientras comenzaba el largo camino de regreso al hotel, **¿Qué fue de esa chica?**

La imagen de dos jóvenes amantes entró en su mente. Una era la chica que su clon había rescatado. Ella era mucho mayor ahora con el pelo más largo y ojos arrugados. Estaba de pie dentro del abrazo amoroso de un hombre joven con gafas de montura delgada, pelo despeinado y una bata blanca de laboratorio.

 **Debido a su dolor por la muerte de su clon, encontró consuelo en los brazos de su alma gemela. Actualmente están comprometidos. Ambos residen en esta ciudad. Le recomendamos que evite reunirse con ellos por el momento. Aunque esta feliz con su alma gemela, Naru todavía recuerda al hombre que la salvó.**

 **En efecto.** Su mente se detuvo en la imagen. Algo sobre el joven le molestaba en el fondo de su mente. Parecía familiar.

 **Quizás esto ayude, Maestro.** Las estrellas superpusieron una imagen de un científico con lentes estrechos y cabello desordenado sobre la imagen del estudiante universitario. El científico era mayor con una mirada astuta, algo malvada en sus ojos mientras se levantaba las gafas.

 **¿Anawim?** Seiya exclamó en shock. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro **. Ese genio loco reencarno? Oh Oh, debo decir que me emociona. Tanzanite estará encantado de saber que su mejor asistente de investigación sigue vivo.**

 **Pero, señor, no es consciente de su pasado como miembro del equipo de investigación de Lord Tanzanite y suyo.**

 **Entendido. No lo abordaré con asunto. Pero eso no significa que sea adverso a reunirme con él en el futuro.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Nunca debiste vivir tanto tiempo", siseó Malachite mientras se alejaba del tembloroso Gran General._

 _Kunzite luchó por mantenerse en pie; su cuerpo se estremeció de dolor, su mente se nubló de fatiga y su corazón se rompió por el conocimiento de la muerte de Nephrite. El vacío hueco donde alguna vez había estado su vínculo era casi demasiado para soportar._

 _La repentina ruptura lo había conmocionado tanto que perdió el enfoque en la batalla. En ese momento, su hermano caído dirigio su espada a través del estómago desprotegido del Shittenou._

 _El otrora gobernante de los Reinos Centrales sonrió burlonamente a su hermano. "Tu Príncipe no está aquí para salvarte esta vez. Morirás. Luego mataré a Endymion por atreverse a albergar a esta criatura durante tanto tiempo. Y después de eso, encontraré a esa puta venusiana tuya"._

 _Los ojos de Kunzite se agrandaron._

 _Malachite se rió entre dientes mientras continuaba retrocediendo. "¿Creías que no sabíamos de su existencia? Ella obtendrá lo que merece. Todas lo harán. Cada una de esas brujas celestiales será sacrificada a nuestra Gran Líder". Mientras enfundaba su espada, Malachite marchó hacia una fila de arqueros que esperaban su orden._

 _Kunzite intentó perseguirlo, pero su cuerpo lo traicionó. Un paso y se encontró cayendo de rodillas. El hueso presionó dolorosamente sus pulmones, cortando su aire y llenando su cuerpo tembloroso con nuevas oleadas de dolor. Sin embargo, no gritó. Él no gritaría. Él se pondría de pie._

 _Malachite llegó a los arqueros. "¡Flechas listas!" ordenó._

 _Kunzite se puso de pie. Se negaba a morir arrodillado ante estos traidores._

 _Cientos de arqueros hicieron muescas en sus arcos y posicionaron sus flechas._

 _Malachite levantó la mano. "Listo."_

 _Kunzite dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras extendía sus brazos. Afrodita…_

 _"¡Apunten!"_

 _Endymion..._

 _Malachite dejó caer su mano con un grito de "¡Fuego!"_

 _Kunzite cerró los ojos mientras el cielo se llenaba de flechas negras. Podía ver sus caras. Su amada Venus. Su fuerte maestro. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos._

 _Lo siento._

Kyouya se puso en cuclillas sobre el suelo de la caverna, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas dobladas mientras observaba el lugar donde las sombras marcaban el lugar de descanso final de su hermano, tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababa de ver. Sailor Moon y la princesa Serenity eran la misma persona. Ella y las Senshi se habían enfrentado a su hermano aquí en esta cueva. Con un ataque del Cristal Imperial de Plata, su hermano fue destruido.

Tan sencillo. Tan fácil.

¿Por qué no pudo haber sido él quien lo hizo? Los celos rabiaron en su corazón. Si solo hubiera recordado quién era antes, las Senshi no habrían tenido que enfrentar a su hermano de esa manera. Casi habían muerto luchando contra él. Venus casi había muerto.

Una pequeña sonrisa se rompió a través de su meditacion. Por Gaia, se veia encantadora. Joven, mucho más joven de lo que recordaba, pero encantadora, no obstante.

Y su hermano ya no era una amenaza.

De pie, miró más allá de la caverna. "¿Esto es todo lo que querían mostrarme?" preguntó a las sombras.

Un tirón a su magia le dijo que no lo era. Había algo más más allá que las sombras deseaban que él viera.

"Muy bien. Muéstrame el camino".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El eco del sonido de las pisadas que chocaban contra el piso despertó a Tamaki de su luto. Levantó la cabeza a tiempo para ver una figura vestida de rojo.

 _¿Eh?_ ¿Quién podría estar aquí todavía? Poniéndose en pie, Tamaki se apresuró a salir por la puerta tras el intruso.

Un destello de rojo lo atrajo hacia una esquina y a una gran caverna. Se detuvo en la puerta.

¡Caminando con resolución a tan pocos pies delante de él estaba Sailor Mars! Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? Tamaki vaciló en anunciar su presencia. Si Sailor Mars vagaba por los restos de la base de Beryl, ella no seria demasiado misericordiosa con quien se encontrara. Sin embargo, la determinación en su paso lo llevó a creer que ella sabía por qué estaba allí y, más aún, a dónde iba.

La curiosidad sacaba lo mejor del rubio Shittenou. Esperó a que ella llegara al otro extremo de la caverna antes de salir de su escondite. Descubriría que estaba haciendo la Sailor Senshi, luego se iría.

¡Buen plan!

Mantuvo su distancia, asegurándose de caminar sobre los dedos de sus pies tal como había aprendido a hacer en el pasado. Era el mejor espía de Terra y poseía el record del mejor buscador del escondite (¡Y sí, tenían los juegos de escondite más maravillosamente intensos!). A través de corredores y cavernas, la siguió, yendo cada vez más profundo hacia el corazón de la fortaleza en ruinas; Sailor Mars no se detuvo en su camino ni un instante. No sabía cuánto tiempo habia pasado. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su destino, el paso del tiempo no importaba.

Tamaki se quedó congelado en la puerta, con la boca abierta por lo que veia. ¡No podría ser verdad!

"¿Jadeite?"

* * *

(1) No tengo una idea de lo que quiere decir esa frase, lo que busco significar sin sentido, lo siento.


	7. Capitulo 7 Anthem of Our Dying Day

Capítulo 7: Himno de nuestro dia de muerte

Notas: Como se abran dado cuenta este capitulo tiene el titulo original en el menu y es que la pagina no me dejaba poner el titulo en español asi que por eso lo puse en el inicio.

* * *

 _El amanecer bañaba el patio con un resplandor de bronce que destacaba el cabello de Jadeite, haciéndolo lucir como el fuego que ardía dentro de su corazón. Una cálida sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Tanzanite y le revolvió el cabello. "Estaré bien, hermanito"._

 _Tanzanite odiaba cuando hacía eso; agitando su cabello y diciendo algo tan seguro de sí mismo. Pero, este único día, deseó con todo su corazón que tuviera razón, que estuviera bien._

Tamaki se agarró a la pared, incapaz de creer lo que veía. ¡Era como la pintura de Yumeno! ¡Jadeite estaba justo ahí! ¡Enfrente de él! Atrapado en un ataúd de cristal, pero eso no era un obstáculo. ¡Un poco de manipulación mágica, y el cristal se disolvería, y entonces Jadeite sería libre! ¡Finalmente, su hermano volvería con ellos! A donde pertenecía.

Sailor Mars puso sus manos sobre el ataúd.

Tamaki inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. ¿Que estaba haciendo?

El fuego brotó de sus dedos y rodeó el ataúd.

"¡No!" Tamaki lloró. Su cuerpo entró en acción antes de que pudiera pensar. La magia surgió a través de su sistema. No sabía cómo apagar las llamas, ¡Pero lo intentaría! ¡No lo dejaría morir!

Alguien lo agarró del brazo y lo empujó de vuelta a las sombras antes de que pudiera entrar en la cueva en dos pasos. Una mano cubrió su boca, amortiguando sus protestas. Luchó contra su captor solo para ser golpeado con fuerza contra la pared. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio caer el ataúd. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando la caverna se llenó con los gritos de su hermano moribundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Vuelve."_

 _Una luz dorada ardiente estalló en la oscuridad. Se envolvió alrededor de su alma como un abrazo protector, deteniendo su hundimiento y empujándolo hacia el calor de la vida. Cye respiró la extraña magia, permitiéndole llenarlo, alejando el frío que se había filtrado en sus huesos._

 _De repente, la realidad volvió._

 _Se incorporó y vomitó agua, sangre y bilis. Le quemó la garganta y los senos paranasales, lo que le provocó arcadas, ahogo, tos y vómitos nuevamente._

 _Su cuerpo temblaba por la tensión y el frío. Estaba empapado y congelado._

 _"Tómalo con calma", dijo una voz distante. Sintió las manos sosteniéndolo, estabilizándolo, protegiéndolo._

 _Cuando estuvo seguro de que su cuerpo había drenado todos los líquidos, se desplomó contra el primer cuerpo cálido que pudo encontrar, y su mente se perdió en una nube de confusión y fatiga. "¿Qué", se quedó sin aliento, "pasó?"_

 _"Tanzanite nos dejó en un lago", siseó una amarga voz a su izquierda._

 _"¡Oye!" protestó una voz más aguda que asumió era Tanzanite, "¡Salvé nuestras vidas!"_

 _"Aprende a apuntar", contestó la primera voz._

 _"Kunzite", reprendió el tercero, contra el que estaba recostado. "Salimos. Eso es todo lo que importa"._

 _¿Salir? Cye respiró hondo. Sí, ya no estaban en el palacio, ni estaban en la ciudad. El aire era demasiado claro. Sus dedos se enterraron en arena mojada, y el olor a agua rancia llenó sus fosas nasales. El viento rozó su cuerpo mojado, causando que temblara de nuevo._

 _El tercer niño envolvió una capa mojada alrededor de sus hombros. "Espera. Kunzite, haz un fuego. No podemos ir a ninguna parte esta noche. Acamparemos aquí y buscaremos a Helios por la mañana"._

 _Los pasos de Kunzite se desvanecieron a la derecha. Cye escuchó al joven haciendo crujir una ramita. Debian estar cerca de algún tipo de bosque si había un crujido alrededor de ellos._

 _"¿Es seguro quedarse?" Pregunto Tanzanite._

 _"No lo sé, pero no quiero arriesgarme. Lo importante ahora es calentarnos. Cye casi muere. No lo perderé de nuevo"._

 _Las palabras del extraño lo llenaron con un sentimiento que no había tenido desde los últimos momentos que había pasado con su madre. ¿Quién era este extraño? Había sido rescatado de las garras de su tío por estos tres con gran riesgo para sus propias vidas. ¿Por qué harían eso? Extendió una mano tentativa y se puso en contacto con un brazo mojado. "¿Disculpa?"_

 _El chico se movió. "¿Sí?"_

 _"¿Quién eres tú?"_

 _"Soy el príncipe Endymion", respondió._

 _Los ojos grises de Cye se abrieron ante la revelación. ¿El heredero del Trono Dorado, hijo del líder de su planeta, casi había muerto salvándolo? Cye intentó inclinarse, pero el mareo lo golpeó, causando que se balanceara peligrosamente hacia la izquierda. Endymion lo estabilizó. "Tranquilo. Estás mal herido"._

 _"No soy ... digno ..." suspiró._

 _"Sí, lo eres", respondió Endymion. "Has sido elegido por el Cristal Dorado como mi Shittenou. Incluso si no lo fueras, no te permitiría morir"._

 _¿Un Shittenou? No podía creer esas palabras. "Pero, soy ciego", dijo. "No puedo ser tu Shittenou. Ha habido un error"._

 _Endymion se aferró a su hombro. "El Cristal no comete errores. Lo siento en mi corazón. Debes ser mi Shittenou. ¿No lo sientes también?" La pregunta fue hecha con una voz tímida, casi asustada._

 _No podía expresarlo con palabras, pero sentía que su alma moriría si no se le permitiera quedarse al lado del Príncipe. Cye agarró temblorosamente la mano del príncipe sobre su hombro y susurró: "Sí". Un poder cálido exploto sobre su frente y se extendió lentamente por su cuerpo. La luz verde llenó su visión cuando dijo: "Me quedaré a tu lado y te serviré por la eternidad. Lo juro"._

 _Una luz dorada como la de antes se fundió con el verde cuando Endymion dijo: "Acepto tus votos. Ahora eres Nephrite, Shittenou del Oeste"._

 _Las luces verdes y doradas se despejaron, dejando en su lugar un milagro. Los ojos de Nephrite se agrandaron mientras miraba el mundo por primera vez. ¡Había color por todas partes! ¡Veia_ el _color! El oro alrededor de Endymion, el azul alrededor de Tanzanite, y en la distancia, acercándose, el blanco de Kunzite. Miró hacia abajo y vio la luz verde a su alrededor. Podía sentir el cálido rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas. "Puedo ver," susurró. Mirando hacia arriba en el aura dorada, dijo otra vez: "¡Puedo ver!"_

 **¿Maestro?**

Seiya parpadeó fuera de la memoria. Mirando hacia el cielo, preguntó, **¿sí?**

 **¿No puedes dormir?**

 **No.** Seiya se puso de pie y se estiró. **Estaré bien. No se preocupen. Lord Sun se estará levantando pronto, de todos modos.**

 **¡No es justo!** protestaron las muchas estrellas en quejidos infantiles que, aunque molestos, hicieron que Seiya sonriera.

 **Las veré esta noche. Lo prometo.**

 **Hai...**

Seiya todavía no pudo evitar reírse ante el pensamiento. Llega a Japón y, de repente, las estrellas intentan hablar un nuevo idioma. Eran tan lindas.

 **¡Oh! ¡Maestro, una cosa más!**

 **¿Sí?**

 **¡Ve aquí!** Una imagen de un edificio de apartamentos apareció en su mente. **Ve rápido, o te lo perderás.**

 **¿Perder que?** No hubo respuesta. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Seiya regresó a su habitación de hotel. Bien podría hacer lo que se le dijo. Las estrellas nunca se equivocaron cuando insistieron en que fuera a un lugar misterioso. Esto podría hacer que su día sea más interesante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamaki no fue liberado hasta que el fuego se apagó. Inmediatamente atacó a su captor, la rabia lo cegó a cualquier otra cosa. Esas mismas manos agarraron su puño y lo torcieron detrás de su espalda. Se encontró contra la pared una vez más. "¡Déjame ir!" él chasqueó.

"Cálmate", fue la respuesta.

Tamaki se quedó inmóvil. Conocía esa voz. Él estiró el cuello, tratando de ver su cara. "¿Kunzite?" exclamó con incredulidad.

Kyouya soltó al hombre más joven y dio un paso atrás.

Tamaki se giró, apretó los puños a los costados y soltó un grito: "¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Ella lo mató! ¡Podría haberla detenido!" Kyouya simplemente se alejó. La ira ardía en el pecho de Tamaki. Persiguió al hombre estoico, diciendo acaloradamente: "¡Dejaste morir a Jadeite! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!"

"¿Quieres bajar el volumen?" Kyouya preguntó con voz calmada. "Nuestra presencia ya no es bienvenida aquí".

"¿No bienvenida? ¿Qué?"

Kyouya presionó un dedo sobre sus labios en un gesto de "silencio" y luego hizo un gesto a Tamaki para que avanzara. Tamaki siguió a su líder a regañadientes a través del portal de sombras oculto en la oscuridad. Kyouya esperó un momento, mirando hacia la cueva. Sailor Mars se desplomó en el suelo y sus sollozos resonaron en toda la caverna. Le rompió el corazón al verlo. Apartando los ojos, siguió a Tamaki a través del portal y lo cerró detrás de él.

"¿Te importaría decirme por qué _dejaste_ morir a Jadeite?" Tamaki acusó en un tono mezclado con furia.

Kyouya no se encontró con los ojos de Tamaki. ¿Cómo podría explicar esto? Tamaki no había estado allí cuando Jadeite ayudó a dirigir el ejército de Beryl contra Terra. Nunca se había enterado del destino de su hermano. "Había que hacerlo", dijo con firmeza. "Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber."

"¡Tonterias!" Se quejó Tamaki. "¡No actúes como el gran comandante conmigo! ¡Solo dejaste que matara a Jadeite!"

"¡Jadeite cayó en la oscuridad de Beryl!" Espetó Kyouya.

Esa declaración golpeó a Tamaki como un cuchillo a través de su corazón ya roto. La ira se desvaneció ante la conmoción y una sensación de dolor cada vez más familiar. Y, después de la pena ante una culpa abrumadora. "¿Qué?" Susurró, su voz temblorosa con lágrimas.

Kyouya tomo un profundo respiro y lo dejó escapar lentamente, con su propia ira fluyendo con él. No había apreciado ser acusado, pero tampoco quería que lo descubriera de esta manera. Acercándose, colocó una fuerte mano sobre el hombro de Tamaki y dijo: "Jadeite sucumbió a la oscuridad de Beryl. La ayudó a atacar Terra. Si hubieras evitado que Mars lo matara, no habrías salvado a tu hermano. Habrías salvado a un enemigo que no habría dudado en atacarte.

Tamaki negó con la cabeza. Él no le creyó. ¡No quería creerlo!

Kyouya le apretó el hombro. "Vamos."

Tamaki lo siguió aturdido a través de la cueva húmeda, sintiendo vagamente la oleada de magia que acompañaba a otro portal de sombras. Ya estaban de vuelta en las calles de Juuban. El sol estaba saliendo, expulsando los últimos remanentes de la noche, pero sus rayos no trajeron calor a su alma.

Jadeite había caído...y era su culpa.

"Me preguntaba por qué las estrellas me dijeron que viniera aquí", dijo otra voz familiar.

Tamaki se detuvo y miró hacia arriba.

Seiya se apartó del complejo de apartamentos que había estado mirando durante los últimos minutos para sonreír ante las auras familiares que tenía ante él. "Ellas nunca se equivocan".

"¿Nephrite?" Tamaki susurró.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, Tanzanite".

Antes de que pudiera pensar, Tamaki corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazó, las lágrimas se liberaron de sus ojos y corrieron por su rostro. "¡Nephrite! ¡Mars mató a Jadeite! ¡La vi hacerlo!" el sollozo.

Seiya acarició la cabeza del adolescente que lloraba. "Lo sé. Lo sentí irse". Mirando a Kyouya, dijo: "Sugiero que entremos".

Kyouya asintió. Abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar. Unos momentos después, estaba sacando las llaves del bolsillo de la chaqueta para abrir la puerta de su apartamento. "Voy a hacer un poco de desayuno", dijo.

Seiya dejó a Tamaki desplomado sobre la mesa de la cocina, con el rostro hundido en sus brazos, para unirse a Kyouya en la cocina. "No ha cambiado", comentó desde la puerta. "Sigue siendo tan emocional como siempre".

"Lo sé," dijo Kyouya mientras revolvía unos huevos. "Casi me arranco la cabeza cuando intenté evitar que salvara a Jadeite".

"¿Lo sabe?" Preguntó Seiya en tono serio.

Kyouya suspiró. "Sí, lo sabe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamaki quería morir. El vacío en su corazón donde antes había estado la presencia de Jadeite, tan silenciosa e inadvertida hasta que desapareció, le dolía, lo que aumentaba su dolor. Recuerdos de la última vez que vio a su hermano lo atormentaban. "Jadeite", sollozó. "¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!"

 _"He señalado la ubicación exacta del territorio de nuestro enemigo", dijo Tanzanite mientras D.C.T. proyectaba un mapa sobre la mesa. Un círculo rojo marcaba el territorio del que estaba discutiendo. "Los informes indican que una fuerza desconocida se ha estado acumulando en esta región. No esta clara la información sobre el número exacto y la fuerza de este ejército. Los aldeanos locales no desearon quedarse. También hay informes de desapariciones múltiples y avistamientos de monstruos"._

 _Endymion miró con gravedad el mapa. "¿Magia sucia?" preguntó._

 _Tanzanite asintió. "Nephrite ha confirmado que hay una mayor cantidad de energía negativa rodeando esta área. No cabe duda de que Beryl ha estado en contacto con algún tipo de magia oscura"._

 _Endymion miró a su izquierda. "¿Que tan oscura?"_

 _Nephrite se enderezó en su asiento. "Las estrellas me informan que ya no pueden mirar dentro del área. Lord Sun también está teniendo dificultades para obtener una mirada clara. Y la amenaza se vuelve más oscura, aún. Pronto, serán incapaces de ver nada"._

 _Esta noticia no era un buen augurio para ninguno de ellos. "¿Por qué están haciendo esto?" Se preguntó Endymion._

 _"Es evidente, mi señor", dijo Kunzite. Todos lo miraron con temor en sus corazones. Fortaleciendose, continuó: "Mis soldados me informaron que lo que se habla en las tabernas locales es que todos hemos cometido un crimen al confraternizar con la Alianza de Plata. Aunque nosotros mismos vemos el potencial de estas relaciones, nuestros enemigos sienten que hemos traicionado a Terra. Siglos de prejuicios no mueren tan fácilmente ante los ojos de las masas. Beryl se está aprovechando de los temores de la gente, volviéndolos contra la Alianza de Plata y contra ti, su futuro rey"._

 _"¡Eso es una tontería!" Dijo Endymion "Amo a Serenity. ¡No tiene nada que ver con Terra!"_

 _"Perdóname, señor, pero tiene todo que ver con Terra. La gente no confía en la Luna"._

 _"¡Pero deberían confiar en mí!"_

 _"El miedo tiene una forma de disolver la confianza", dijo finalmente Jadeite, quien hasta ahora había guardado silencio. "El corazón humano, cuando se le da el incentivo adecuado, puede inclinarse ante cualquier mentira. La gente tiene miedo. Beryl usa ese miedo para su beneficio. No importa si confían en ti"._

 _Endymion se recostó en su asiento._

 _"¿Si me permites?" Tanzanite irrumpió una vez más._

 _Endymion le hizo una señal con la mano._

 _"Tengo un plan que podría ayudarnos a obtener una ventaja. Envía un equipo de reconocimiento para explorar la ubicación. Pueden ir desde el sur, a través de las montañas, y recabar un número final y una ubicación definitiva. Luego, podemos usar esa información para planear un ataque preventivo contra el enemigo antes de que estén listos". El mapa desapareció cuando Tanzanite volvió a sentarse. "Es cierto que sería peligroso. Los hombres elegidos deben ser completamente leales a ti y no tener ninguna duda en sus corazones acerca de tus planes para Terra"._

 _"Hombres así pueden ser difíciles de encontrar", se quejó Endymion. "¿Jadeite?"_

 _"Mis hombres están dispuestos a vivir y morir por ti, majestad"._

 _Endymion miró a la mesa mientras él pensaba sobre sus opciones. "Muy bien. Elige un equipo y envíalos al amanecer"._

 _"Preferiría liderar el equipo yo mismo", dijo Jadeite de repente. La habitación quedó en silencio. Nadie quería que se fuera. Ellos sabían el riesgo si él lo hacia. Sin embargo, antes de que Endymion pudiera decir algo, Jadeite continuó. "No me mires así. Soy plenamente consciente de los riesgos. Pero no me siento cómodo simplemente enviando a mis hombres hacia este peligro. La información es vital, por lo tanto, debería ser la persona que debe ir y recuperarla. Yo soy, después de todo, el líder de las Fuerzas Especiales. Es mi deber"._

Ninguno de ellos podía discutir eso, aun con todo lo que habían querido. Tamaki no quiso recordar lo que pasó a la mañana siguiente.

 _"Toma", dijo, entregándole a Jadeite dos cristales. "Esto es un cristal de mapeo. Registrará cada movimiento y lo reportará a D.C.T."_

 _Jadeite hizo girar el octágono en sus manos. "Interesante", dijo mientras se lo guardaba. "Podríamos haber usado esto la vez que nos perdimos en el laberinto de rosas. ¿Recuerdas eso?"_

 _Tanzanite reprimió una sonrisa. "Ahora no es el momento de recordar. Enfocate"._

 _Jadeite fingió parecer contrito._

 _Tanzanite fijó un cristal más pequeño al interior de su collar. "Un cristal de rastreo. Si algo te sucede, podré encontrarte y enviar ayuda"._

 _Jadeite enarcó una ceja. "¿Crees_ que _algo va a pasar?"_

 _Tanzanite no levantó la vista. "No lo sé. Nunca antes hemos enfrentado a un enemigo como este"._

 _Jadeite le sonrió cálidamente a su hermanito. Revolviendole el pelo, dijo: "Estaré bien, hermanito"._

Pero él no estuvo bien. El desapareció. Tamaki deseó haber podido permanecer ignorante a la verdad. Habría hecho un poco más fácil el luto. Pero, sabiendo que su hermano había caído ante la influencia de Beryl lo hacía insoportable. Él quería morir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Cómo te llamo ahora?" Preguntó Seiya mientras terminaba el té verde que Kyouya había preparado para él.

"Kyouya. Hatake Kyouya."

"Un placer conocerte. Otra vez." Seiya dejó la taza en el mostrador y tomó dos platos de huevos humeantes. "Soy Seiya Unami de América".

Recogiendo su propio plato, Kyouya dijo: "Tu nombre no suena a americano".

"Mi padre era de Japón".

"Hn". Kyouya abrió la puerta de la cocina y dejó que Seiya pasara primero.

"¿Te has preguntado dónde están las Sailor Senshi?" Preguntó Seiya mientras colocaba uno de los platos frente al malhumorado Tamaki. "Porque he sentido tres de sus auras en la ciudad".

"¿Por qué no les importa?" Tamaki se quejó de repente, cortándolos. Los miró con ojos inyectados de sangre. "Jadeite está muerta. ¿No les importa?" Seiya trató de poner una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Tamaki, pero él se encogió de hombros. "Olvídalo," siseó mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

Kyouya y Seiya compartieron una mirada. Sabían lo que había que hacer. Kyouya volvió a la cocina mientras Seiya seguía a Tamaki a la sala de estar.

"¿Qué te molesta?" preguntó. Él había sido el único que podía llegar a Tanzanite cuando se encontraba en este estado de ánimo en el pasado. Tamaki no le respondió. "Lo descubriré de una u otra forma, lo sabes".

Tamaki se dejó caer en el sofá, le lanzó una mirada suplicante y se dio la vuelta. La mirada era un permiso para que él hiciera lo que se necesitaba hacer. Seiya se sentó al lado del adolescente meditabundo y tocó su sien. Las imágenes inundaron su mente, seguidas de una oleada de pena, dolor y culpa. Cuando terminó, Seiya envolvió un brazo protector alrededor del Shittenou más joven y esperó.

Después de unos momentos tensos, Tamaki se atragantó. "Es mi culpa. Envié a Jadeite allí. Soy la razón por la que lo atraparon".

Kyouya entró con una botella de sake caliente y tres tazas. Los deposito en la mesa de café y sirvió a todos una bebida. Unagi lo mataría si supiera que tenía sake, pero en ese momento, Kyouya se alegraba de haberlo comprado.

"Nadie te culpa por esto", Seiya lo tranquilizó. "Jadeite hizo su propia elección".

"¡Pero no pude encontrarlo!" Tamaki se lamentó. "Le prometí que lo encontraría, ¡y fracasé!"

Kyouya puso una taza en las manos de Tamaki. "Todos lo intentamos", dijo, recordando la mañana que se enteró. Había reunido sus poderes en una búsqueda desesperada; corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hasta la última ubicación conocida de su hermano desaparecido. Buscó en el área durante tres días seguidos.

Seiya hizo girar el sake en su taza, recordando las muchas noches que pasó buscando en las estrellas alguna pista sobre el paradero de Jadeite. Pero la oscuridad se había vuelto demasiado espesa.

Apretando el hombro de Tamaki, Seiya levantó su vaso. "Por Jadeite, el más valiente de nosotros. Lo extrañaremos".

"Kampai," susurró Kyouya antes de tomar un sorbo.

Tamaki dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro mientras tomaba un sorbo.

Durante el resto del día y hasta bien entrada la noche, los tres amigos brindaron por el recuerdo de su camarada caído.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyouya estaba parado en su balcón, viendo como el sol comenzaba a salir. Ignoró la punzada sorda detrás de sus ojos. Tendría que prepararse pronto. Hoy era el día en que tomaría sus exámenes finales en la Academia.

La puerta se abrió. Seiya salio y cerró la puerta.

"¿Como esta?" Preguntó Kyouya.

"Durmiendo", dijo Seiya mientras se unía a su hermano en la barandilla. "Es cierto que tenía miedo por él. Nunca había visto a alguien vomitar tanto".

"Tamaki es todavía un poco joven para beber".

"Pero él es de Inglaterra. Supuse que eso contaría para algo".

Kyouya no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario. "Aun así, él bebio demasiado".

Seiya se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra la barandilla, con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba a Tamaki, que estaba tumbado en el sofá. "Puedo entender por qué. No solo estaba llorando a Jadeite. También lloraba por la muerte de su hermana".

 _Oh si. Él realmente amaba a su hermana, ¿no?_ Kyouya pensó mientras observaba cómo el sol se elevaba más alto en el cielo. "A él nunca le gustó la muerte".

"No. No lo hizo. Por eso lo hicimos espía. Lo mantuvo fuera del campo de batalla, lejos de los combates y los asesinatos". Seiya le lanzó una mirada a Kyouya. "Y si alguna vez se entera de eso, estará furioso. Nos acusará de pensar que él es demasiado delicado y luego huirá y hará algo estúpido para demostrarnos lo contrario".

Kyouya sonrió. "¿Como la vez que trató de luchar contra ese jabalí?"

Ambos se rieron del recuerdo. Tanzanite había estado en cama durante una semana después de ese truco.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestro siguiente paso?" Preguntó Seiya, repentinamente serio.

"¿Por qué me preguntas?"

"Tú eres el líder".

Kyouya sonrió. Es cierto que lo era. Ya era hora de que actuara así. "Hoy tengo un compromiso previo. No sé cuánto tiempo me iré. Cuida de Tamaki hasta que regrese. Entonces, si no es demasiado tarde, buscaremos a Endymion. Si no, comenzaremos a primera hora de la mañana".

"Entendido."

Kyouya volvió a entrar, Seiya tras sus talones. Cuando pasó junto al durmiente Tamaki, no pudo evitar pensar lo bueno que era tenerlos de vuelta. Y pronto, estarían con su señor. Hoy definitivamente se perfilaba para ser el comienzo de un buen día.

* * *

Nota de autor: ¡Oh soy tan mala! Los estoy haciendo esperar un capitulo mas. Ahora me reiré maniáticamente. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nota del traductor: Se me hizo tan gracioso el comentario de Jecir que decidi dejarlo jajajajaja. Pero yo no los dejare espera asi que hoy tenemos...¡Doble capitulo jejejejeje!


	8. Capitulo 8 De sombra y llama

Capítulo 8: De Sombra y Llama

Nota traductor: ¡Hola a todos chicos! Este es solo un anuncio: Esta vez subi dos capitulos seguidos, el siete y el ocho, para que lean el anterior ... ahora si, comencemos.

* * *

 **¿Señor?**

 _No…_

 **¡Señor!**

 _¡No!_

 **Señor, por favor...**

 _Déjame ser. Quiero desvanecerme._

Podía sentir los rayos del Sol tratando de forzar la superficie de esta oscuridad, pero era la luz de los vivos. No podía pasar los límites de la muerte. Así que, flotó allí, llamando desesperadamente al Lord Fenix, prometiendo mantener el camino iluminado. Jadeite sonrió. _Gracias... pero no volveré a vivir._

Su cuerpo se hundió en la oscuridad del limbo, lejos de los rayos de la vida. Él nunca podría experimentar el verdadero abrazo de la muerte. El era fuego. El fuego nunca murió. Pero él permanecería en la sombra. Estaba a salvo aquí. No podía lastimar a nadie aquí.

"Jadeite..."

Se estremeció ante el sonido de esa voz.

Desde las profundidades, la influencia mágica de Metallia se envolvió alrededor de él, como una seductora tentadora tratando de romper la resolución de su presa obstinada. Era incapaz de resistir. Un espíritu no podía luchar, pero podía ignorar. Ella no tenía poder sobre él aquí.

"¿Por qué permaneces tanto en este mundo frío y solitario?" Ella ronroneó en su mente. "Cuando puedas levantarte con amanecer y reclamar este mundo como tuyo".

Este mundo... ¿cuánto daño le había hecho a este mundo? Recuerdo tras recuerdo de su vida pasó por su mente.

Atacando a personas inocentes para robar su energía.

Luchando contra Sailor Moon por primera vez. Burlándose de la joven mientras lloraba en un rincón de la joyería, preguntándose quién era esa debilucha. Y luego el shock de ver a su youma derrotado.

Tratando de matar a Sailor Mercury antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de su poder.

Capturando a Mars...su hermosa Marte... Incluso reencarnada, ella había capturado su corazón con una mirada. Pero ese corazón había sido consumido por una oscuridad corrompida; no podía amarla; Solo podía tratar de poseerla. Pero ella también era fuego. No podia ser domesticada.

Una y otra vez, había tratado de quitarles sus vidas, y una y otra vez, había fracasado. Hasta que, finalmente, Beryl había tenido suficiente. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo de haber sido encerrado en ese ataúd, aislado del mundo, condenado a perderse por la eternidad. Ahora sabía por qué no fue asesinado. Beryl no podía darse el lujo de matarlo. Si lo hubiera hecho, él habría reencarnado, habría sido libre, podría haber encontrado a Endymion y...y...

¿Y qué? ¿Traicionarlo de nuevo?

Metallia se echó a reír. "Él nunca te habría aceptado de nuevo," ronroneó ella. "Nunca fuiste realmente uno de los suyos. Solo cuando tu fuego fue domesticado te mantuvo, un pájaro atrapado en una jaula dorada".

¡No! No fue así. Estaba a salvo al lado de su príncipe. Allí, la oscuridad en su alma no podía alcanzarle. Allí, estaba rodeado por la pureza del Cristal Dorado y el fuerte abrazo de sus hermanos. Lo sostuvieron en lo alto, evitaron que cayera y le enseñaron lo que significaba estar realmente vivo.

"¿Extrañas a tus hermanos?" Preguntó Metallia.

Él se negó a responderle.

"Puedes estar con ellos otra vez". Las imágenes fantasma de Malachite, Zoicite y Nephrite aparecieron ante sus ojos. "Están atrapados en la muerte, pero si regresas, puedes volver a convocarlos y volver estar juntos".

Ellos no eran sus hermanos. Eran sus captores.

 _"¿Se ha rendido?" Preguntó Malachite._

 _Zoicite negó con la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido y la sangre en las manos. "No", dijo mientras envainaba su espada carmesí. "Sigue llamando a su Príncipe. ¡Endymion! ¡Endymion!" ella se burló "Muy molesto."_

 _"Patético", se burló Malachite cuando agarró una de sus cerraduras y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. "Que criatura tan debil"._

 _Jadeite contuvo su ira con cada onza de su voluntad. Si les daba incluso una pulgada... Los otros lo encontrarían. Lo harían. Ellos se lo prometieron._

 _"Él dijo algo más en medio de sus súplicas", reflexionó Zoicite como una ocurrencia tardía._

 _Malachite dejó caer la cabeza con fuerza. Jadeite podía sentir los fuegos en su corazón agitándose con ira. Quería desesperadamente tomar sus vidas. Incluso mientras el deseo se agitaba, sintió que la oscuridad se elevaba a su alrededor._ ¡No! _Su corazón lloró. Necesitaba mantener la calma. Paciente. Entumecido. Era de la Orden del Fuego Sagrado. Él debia permanecer tranquilo._

 _"Hecate"._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe._

 _"Susurró la palabra 'Hécate'", dijo Zoicite._

 _"¿Qué significa eso?" Malachite se preguntaba en voz alta. Jadeite podía ver el funcionamiento interno de su mente moviéndose a través de sus ojos grises muertos. Estaba determinando si esta información podría ser una ventaja para ellos. Él oró para que ellos no descubrieran la verdad._

 _Los pasos resonaron en la oscuridad. Los generales se volvieron hacia su tercer miembro cuya cara aún causaba que Jadeite respingara. "Tiene una voluntad obstinada", dijo el general Nephrite cuando se acercó a su prisionero. "Romperlo físicamente ha demostrado ser inútil"._

 _Jadeite se enderezó en sus limitaciones. Incluso colgando de sus brazos, lo miró con total control del momento._

 _Nephrite colocó una mano sobre sus ojos y otra sobre su corazón. "Esta batalla se librará en su mente"._

¡Ven entonces! _Jadeite desafio. El verdadero Nephrite hacía tiempo que lo había preparado para esto._

Tengo la intención de hacerlo _, fue la oscura respuesta que hizo eco en su mente cuando la criatura oscura invadió su alma._

Jadeite cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo. No recordaba cuánto tiempo había durado. Se sentía como una eternidad. Esa falsa vida no había cedido en abrumar su alma con oscuridad. La vergüenza lo llenó ante el recuerdo. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Nephrite todavía había descubierto la verdad sobre Hecate y la había usado contra él, llenando su mente con su muerte, por sus manos, por youmas, por su cuenta propia. La furia que sentía en aquellos días era como ninguna otra que hubiera sentido nunca. Muchas veces, la oscuridad de su corazón traidor casi lo atrapó, pero luego veía la sonrisa de Endymion o escuchaba la risa de Tamaki o sentía el beso de Hécate y la oscuridad retrocedía.

"Actúas como si fueras tan puro", gruñó Metallia. "Pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad". Ella invadió su mente con recuerdos dolorosos del pasado. Estos no eran recuerdos de sus tiempos bajo su dominio, oh no, eran de un tiempo anterior, cuando era salvaje, indomable y peligroso...

 _Los gritos llenaron el aire. Las mujeres y los niños salieron corriendo de las chozas en llamas, agarrando las pocas cosas que podían salvar sin perder sus vidas. Los hombres, en un intento de ser valientes, lo rodearon. Pero no le harían daño._

 _Era el hijo del jefe. Nadie lo lastimaría jamás._

 _Una locura que nunca debería ser vista en los ojos de un niño tan pequeño ardía en sus ojos y se convirtió en una sonrisa. Todos se quemarían. Él se rió con alegría. ¡Quería que se quemaran!_

"¡Para!" Ordenó Jadeite. Podía sentir la satisfacción de Metallia al romper su silencio.

"No puedes negar tu verdadera naturaleza. Eres oscuridad. Acéptalo".

"¡No!" El no lo era. El no lo era.

 _"Me disgustan sus resultados", siseó Beryl desde su trono._

 _Si pudiera moverse, se enfrentaría a ella, pero su cuerpo estaba tan adormecido. Apenas podía sentirlo, y lo que podía sentir gritaba de dolor. Y su mente... era tan borrosa. Él sabía dónde estaba. Pero no pudo responder. Estaba al margen de la muerte, pero no iban a honrarlo con la misericordia de cortar estas ataduras. Estaba condenado a permanecer en esta oscuridad._

 _Pero ellos lo salvarían. Lo prometieron. Ella lo prometió._

 _Hécate..._

 _"¡Suficientes excusas!" Beryl gritó, atrayéndolo de nuevo al momento._

 _Los generales se encogieron ante su ira._

 _"Ahora veo que son demasiado incompetentes para esta tarea". Levantándose, lanzó una ola de magia oscura que causó que su alma se estremeciera. "Mirin como lo rompo". La esfera de su bastón brillaba, bañando la habitación en un aura verde enfermiza._

 _Jadeite se preparó. Había sobrevivido hasta ahora. Él lo soportaría. ¡No se rompería!_

 _Una magia más vil que ninguna otra que había sentido envolvio su cuerpo. La fuerza del ataque arrancó un grito de su garganta, el grito que ninguna tortura a manos de los otros tres podría arrancar de él. El Lord Fénix se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, la magia oscura arrasó su sistema, buscando, buscando, buscando..._

No...detente... _Luchó contra la invasión. Podía sentir el lado más oscuro de su corazón creciendo en fuerza. ¡Necesitaba expulsar la oscuridad!_

 _Y solo había una forma de hacerlo. Pero si usaba su magia..._

 _Jadeite entrecerró los ojos. No tenía elección. Arriesgarse a perderse o verdaderamente perderse a sí mismo. El menor de dos males._

 _Convocó su fuego desde los lugares más lejanos de su corazón, desde los lugares donde lo había desterrado cuando fue capturado por primera vez. Se envolvió alrededor de él, lo atravesó, renovó su fuerza mientras lo tomaba al mismo tiempo. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el nuevo dolor entrelazó el despertar de su cuerpo. Su magia ya estaba parcialmente manchada por la oscuridad. Solo tendría una oportunidad._

 _Enfocó el fuego en el centro del ataque. Se encendió con enojo mientras consumía la magia, pero los poderes de Beryl se defendieron. Los luchadores rabiaban por momentos eternos. Podía sentir que su corazón se deslizaba, podía sentir los aspectos más oscuros de su naturaleza arrastrándose, podía sentir el deseo de ceder._

 _Tenía que darse prisa._

 _Luchó por ponerse de rodillas y comenzó a formar las señales de mano necesarias para completar su hechizo._

 _Su mente se estaba deslizando._

 _Sus dedos completaron el primer signo._

 _La oscuridad de Beryl empujó contra su resistencia._

 _El segundo signo casi vaciló._

 _Su fuego estalló en respuesta._

 _Los signos tercero y cuarto fluían fácilmente en secuencia._

 _Sus corazones quedaron atrapados en un vórtice de llamas y sombras._

 _Completó el signo final._

 _"¡SAL!" gritó de repente cuando el hechizo entró en vigor._

 _Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y ardieron con luz roja. La magia se hinchó dentro de su cuerpo, buscando un escape. Su boca se abrió. Con un grito agónico, expulsó toda la magia oscura de su cuerpo. Con ello se fue su fuerza. Solo podía rezar para que le diera un poco de tiempo mientras caía hacia adelante. Sin embargo, la oscuridad no lo reclamó. Simplemente se recostó en el piso de la sala del trono, jadeando pesadamente, sangrando y sudando, mientras la magia liberada giraba furiosa en el aire._

 _Beryl lo miró con asombro. Ella levantó su bastón. La luz verde llenó la habitación una vez más. Se envolvió alrededor de la sombra pícara, la forjó, la formó, le dio vida impía a su ser. Dos ojos rojos se abrieron cuando nació el Guerrero de las Sombras._

 _Beryl rió triunfalmente. "¡Gracias, Jadeite!" ella lloró. "Me has regalado un poderoso youma"._

 _"No…" gimió Jadeite. ¿Qué había hecho?_

 _El Guerrero de las Sombras rugió. Beryl se rió._

 _Sus ojos rojos rubí se fijaron en su forma temblorosa, una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. "El está listo."_

 _Jadeite intentó tragar la bilis que le subía por la garganta. Él no tenía la fuerza para ahuyentar su magia. Se envolvió con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo moribundo, tratando de curarlo, fortaleciéndolo, dándole inconscientemente al enemigo la apertura que necesitaban. Su plan no había funcionado de acuerdo con su voluntad._

 _Malachite y Nephrite lo agarraron de los brazos. Jadeite colgaba entre ellos mientras lo arrastraban._

 _Flotó dentro y fuera de la conciencia. ¿A dónde lo llevaban?_

 _Viajaron más y más abajo en las profundidades de su fortaleza oculta. Y cuanto más avanzaban, más negra se volvía la magia. Jadeite alzó sus defensas. Era la única resistencia que pudo dar. Ya no tenía la fuerza para luchar._

 _Entraron en una gran cámara llena de repulsiva oscuridad que se arrastraba y se deslizaba. Aplastó su psique y casi rompió sus defensas. El miedo roía los bordes de su corazón. Sabía que no podía luchar contra este monstruo por mucho tiempo, fuera lo que fuera._

 _Fue izado en un ataúd de cristal. Sus muñecas y tobillos estaban encadenados. Malachite le sonrió maliciosamente mientras lo sellaban._

 _Jadeite no podía ver más allá de la tapa. Su cuerpo temblaba de dolor, fatiga y tensión. Su corazón se aceleró de miedo. Y su alma luchó contra todo eso._

" _Saludos, joven Ko", susurró una voz oscura en su mente._

 _Jadeite se revolvió contra sus ataduras. Tenía que escapar._

 _La oscuridad se filtró en el ataúd. "Descansa," calmó la voz. "Tu estas cansado."_

" _No!" La jadeíta gruñó entre dientes. Tiró de sus ataduras de nuevo._

 _La oscuridad lo envolvió lentamente, empezando por sus muñecas y tobillos atados y deslizándose sobre sus brazos y subiendo por sus piernas. Se retorció y se sacudió y tiró y tiró y tiró. El pánico amenazó, el miedo arañó, y el demonio se echó a reír. "Cálmate", susurró ella. "Todo terminará pronto"._

 _El grito._

"¡DETENTE!" Jadeite se apoderó de su cabello, las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos. "Detente, por favor."

"Te rendiste tan fácilmente conmigo", susurró Metallia.

¡Había luchado contra ella tanto tiempo como pudo!

"En lo profundo de tu corazón, _querías_ servirme".

Había gritado y luchado e intentado...

"La oscuridad es quien realmente eres. Es un pecado negar eso".

El intentó…

…pero no fue suficiente. Al final, había sucumbido. Se había convertido en su títere.

 _"Levántate, Jadeite"._

 _Una voz... llamándolo. Se sentó; sus una vez vibrantes ojos azules se volvieron vidriosos y blancos mientras miraba la pared._

 _"Venid a mí, mi general"._

 _Se levantó del ataúd de cristal y sus pies tocaron el frío suelo por primera vez. Caminó lentamente hacia la extraña mujer que le había llamado. Ella levantó la mano. "Soy la reina Beryl", dijo. "Y tú eres mi general"._

 _Él ladeó la cabeza._

 _Ella le acarició la cara pálida. "Estás confundido, mi querida Jadeite", lo tranquilizó. "Entiendo." Él se apoyó en su toque. Estaba caliente. Le gustaba el calor. "Te recordaré quién eres", prometió ella._

 _La oscuridad se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos. La cueva desapareció. Ahora estaban en medio de chozas de hierba. Las olas se rompieron sobre la playa a su derecha. Los pastizales se extendían tanto como se podía ver a su izquierda. Y frente a él había una civilización que nunca antes había visto._

 _"Estas personas son mis enemigos", dijo Beryl, señalando a las personas que los observaban desde las puertas de sus chozas. "Muéstrame tu lealtad"._

 _Miró a la gente._

 _"Destruyelos."_

 _Una niña pequeña corrió hacia él, riendo alegremente. "Príncipe Ko!" Ella grito de alegría._

 _Él bajó la mirada hacia ella. ¿De qué estaba sonriendo? Puso una mano sobre su cabeza. Ella se rió._

 _Sus ojos brillaron con algo... deseo...necesidad..._

 _¡Destruir!_

 _Una sonrisa de locura se extendió por su rostro. Convocó fuego a sus manos..._

"¡Naciste como oscuridad, y siempre serás oscuridad!" Metallia se echó a reír.

Jadeite se acurrucó aún más sobre sí mismo. Él había quemado su reino. Había matado a cada hombre, mujer y niño. No merecía vivir.

Así, él se quedaría aquí, en la oscuridad, con ella.

Él la mantendría aquí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡Tamaki gimió. Le dolía la cabeza!

Seiya rió por lo bajo mientras pasaba la página de su libro. "Tendré que advertir a Mercury de lo horrible que eres ebrio".

Tamaki tiró la almohada que había tenido sobre los ojos del otro hombre, y dijo: "¡No, no lo harás!"

Seiya agarró la almohada en un agarre psíquico sin moverse y lo arrojó hacia él. Tamaki lo atrapo en el aire y lo colocó de nuevo sobre sus ojos palpitantes. "¿De quién es la culpa de que me emborrachara?" El desafió.

"Tuya", dijo Seiya, volviendo a pasar la página.

Tamaki le lanzó una mirada furiosa antes de enterrar su cara en la almohada. "¿Cómo estás leyendo eso?" preguntó él, molesto. "Estás ciego."

"¿Qué tiene que ver mi ceguera contigo emborrachándote?" el pregunto

"¡Eso no es lo que yo dije!" Tamaki exclamó.

"No deberías hablar tan fuerte esa resaca".

Tamaki gimió. "Imbecil," gruñó.

Seiya sonrió y pasó la página.

 **¡Maestro!** La llamada urgente del Sol llego a su mente.

Seiya cerró el libro y lo puso sobre la mesa de café antes de responder. **¿Qué ocurre?**

 **¡Lord Jadeite, Maestro!** El sol informó. **Él no esta aceptando reencarnar.**

La noticia llegó como un shock para el ciego erudito. **¿Por qué el haria eso?** preguntó.

 **No lo sé, pero hay una criatura oscura con él. Me temo que está influyendo en su decisión.**

¿Por qué Jadeite se negaría a sí mismo la reencarnación? Como el Lord Fénix, renacería con el alba. ¿Qué le haría resistirse? Necesitaba descubrirlo. Sin Jadeite, los fuegos sagrados se apagarían y toda la magia del mundo desaparecería para siempre. De pie, dijo, **Gracias, Lord Sol. Voy a resolver esto Vuelve a tu cargo. Infórmeme si hay algún cambio en la situación.**

 **Si Maestro.**

"¿Qué es?" Tamaki preguntó, sentándose ante la evidente agitación de su hermano.

"Jadeite está en problemas", dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!" Tamaki se levantó de un salto. "¿Qué tipo de problema? ¿Está herido? ¿Dónde está?"

"Se está resistiendo a la reencarnación", dijo Seiya con gravedad.

 _¿Reencarnación?_ En ese momento, Tamaki se sintió como un tonto por olvidar ese detalle crucial. Jadeite siempre había tenido esa opción. "Pero… ¿por qué haría eso?" preguntó.

"No lo sé", admitió Seiya cuando vio que el Sol comenzaba a descender detrás de los imponentes edificios de la línea del cielo de Juuban. No tenian mucho tiempo. "Pero lo vamos a averiguar."

* * *

Notas del traductor:

Yo me pregunto exactamente lo mismo que Tamaki, ¿Cómo es posible que Seiya estuviera leyendo?

¡Finalmente Jadeite ha aparecido! ¡Wiiii!

Y en este punto debo confesar que, aunque en esta saga mi Shittenou favorito es Tanzanite, mi Shittenou favorito generalmente es Jadeite y la pareja de Jadeite con Rei me encanta. Son tan hermosos.

Otra cosa que no he mencionado es que las portadas tanto de este como de Incompleto, son dibujos que hice especialmente para las historias, también ya tengo las otras dos, solo que mi escáner no sirve y salieron asi, tratare de arreglarlas lo mas pronto posible.

Bueno, les prometo que subiré el siguiente capítulo muy pronto.


	9. Capitulo 9 No lo dejes ir

Capitulo 9 No lo dejes ir

 _Ko ... Ko ..._

Se hundió en la oscuridad, flotando entre los recuerdos y la realidad.

 _Ko..._

Los ojos azules se abrieron.

 _El destello de una sonrisa. Una mano en su cabello._

 _"Ya basta, Ko." Una voz tan suave. Firme pero suave. Largos rizos rubios bailaban en el viento, bloqueando la imagen de las llamas y la muerte surgiendo por todas partes. Ella se centró únicamente en él; Él la miró con nostalgia. Las lágrimas empañaron su visión cuando salió de la locura._

 _"¡Lo siento!" se ahogó._

 _Ella sonrió y lo atrajo hacia sus brazos protectores como si nada hubiera pasado. "Está bien. Estoy aquí ahora. Esta bien"._

"Madre ..." Ella era la única que podía alcanzarlo cuando las llamas se volvían demasiado difíciles de soportar.

"Sí", ronrone Metallia. "Tu querida madre. ¿Qué le pasó a ella?"

Jadeite se acurrucó sobre sí mismo con un gemido cuando el recuerdo lo abrumó.

 _Su padre le cogió la mano a su madre mientras yacía en el catre de hierba; su cabello se pegaba con el sudor, su piel pálida y húmeda, y su voz débil mientras respiraba sus últimos adioses._

 _Miró desde la puerta, con lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos. Nadie tenía que decir nada. Conocia la muerte cuando la veia._

 _La ira ardía en sus entrañas como un fuego que amenaza con estallar._

 _Su madre se estaba muriendo. No había nada que el pudiera hacer._

 _El triste sollozo de su padre arrancó el aire. Ko vio al poderoso líder caer de rodillas y enterrar su cabeza en el pecho inmóvil de su madre. La verdad del momento lo desgarro; Las lágrimas se liberaron. Ella se fue._

 _Con un grito enfurecido, se entregó al fuego._

"Ella te dejó solo. Solo."

 _Solo..._ Jadeite cerró los ojos. Sí, estaba solo.

"Pobre Ko. Tan solo." La risa del demonio hizo eco en la oscuridad mientras continuaban cayendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Donde esta?"

"Calculándolo ahora", dijo Tamaki mientras golpeaba con urgencia su computadora portátil. D.C.T. avanzó a través del programa, estrechando el mapa segundo a segundo hasta que una luz amarilla emanó del edificio correcto. "¡Lo tengo!" Tamaki informó. "Está en The Serpent's Pass Bistro (1)".

"Llamalo."

"Estoy en eso". Tamaki presionó un dedo en su enlace y esperó mientras sonaba el teléfono en el otro extremo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Su teléfono celular zumbaba en el bolsillo. Normalmente, Kyouya lo ignoraría. Estaba demasiado concentrado en los rollos de sushi para molestarse con las llamadas telefónicas; sin mencionar que estaba en contra de las reglas que un empleado atendiera llamadas personales mientras está en turno. Pero esta noche, las cosas eran diferentes. Él era un líder; sus hombres lo estaban llamando. Lo sabía, incluso antes de meterse en la cocina, con el teléfono en la oreja. "¿Sí?"

"Jadeite no está reencarnando".

"¿Qué?"

En el otro extremo, Seiya se paseaba por la habitación, agitada. "Una respuesta común, líder intrépido". La respuesta era aguda con impaciencia. "Lord Sol me informó de esto hace solo unos minutos. Si no actuamos... No necesito decirte las consecuencias".

Kyouya se frotó la cara con una mano. Conocía bien las consecuencias. Jadeite era el guardiana de los fuegos sagrados. Si no regresaba en tres días, estaría atrapado en el limbo por toda la eternidad. El Fuego Sagrado se extinguiria. El Fuego Sagrado era el núcleo de la vida en todos los planetas. Sin el no habría vida. Comenzaría con la desaparición de toda la magia, y luego, lentamente, la vida se desvanecería.

Una consecuencia tan horrible, sin embargo, para Kyouya, era diminuta en comparación con la idea de nunca mas volver a tener a Jadeite con ellos. El mero pensamiento lo enfermó de pena. "¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?"

"Solo tenemos unas pocas horas antes del amanecer para romper los límites entre la vida y la muerte", dijo Tamaki por el altavoz.

"Factorizando que el tiempo se mueve a un ritmo más rápido en el otro lado, tenemos aún menos", finalizó Seiya.

"Estaré ahí pronto." Kyouya terminó la llamada y se guardó el teléfono.

"¡Kyouya-kun!" era Daisuke-san. "¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!"

Kyouya lo ignoró. Tenía algo más importante que hacer que estar parado haciendo sushi. Se apresuró a través de la cocina, sus dedos ágiles desabotonando su bata blanca de cocinero mientras se iba; Los gritos de sorpresa e indignación urgente de Daisuke lo siguieron a través de la ruidosa cocina. Necesitaba llegar a casa.

Unagi lo detuvo en la puerta, bloqueando su camino con una mirada severa, con los brazos cruzados, inmóvil. Kyouya enderezó sus hombros para enfrentar el desafío de su mentor. "Disculpeme, chef", dijo secamente.

"Entonces," dijo Unagi. "¿Este es el camino que has elegido?"

Kyouya asintió.

Una sonrisa que brillaba con orgullo apareció en el rostro del viejo marinero. Le dio una palmada a Kyouya en el hombro. "Entonces persíguelo. No mires atrás".

El alivio se apoderó del joven. Él asintió, incapaz de hablar.

"Siempre habrá un lugar aquí para ti", dijo Unagi en voz baja. "Ahora vete".

Kyouya abrazó al hombre que lo había guiado desde el día en que murió su abuelo, susurrando su agradecimiento, y luego se apresuró hacia la fresca noche de Tokio. Un portal de sombras lo devolvió al calor de su hogar, pero la urgencia del momento le impidió disfrutar de incluso un segundo de ese regreso. "Informe del estado", ordenó en el momento en que salió del portal.

"He calculado un plan que debería permitirnos contactar a Jadeite", explicó Seiya mientras se sentaba en el sillón. "Por lo que Lord Sol me dijo, solo puedo asumir que se esta quedando en la tierra fronteriza. Ninguno de nosotros tiene la capacidad de cruzar a ese mundo, pero, si combinamos nuestros poderes, creo que tenemos una oportunidad".

Kyouya y Tamaki asintieron, ambos escuchando atentamente.

"Volveremos a abrir los enlaces que una vez nos unieron hace tanto tiempo".

"¿Podemos hacer eso?" Preguntó Tamaki, incierto. "Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hicimos la primera vez".

"La primera vez fue natural porque teníamos el cristal de Endymion _y_ Kunzite". Sus ojos ciegos se clavaron en el líder de cabello plateado. "Tu magia no es necesariamente luz y oscuridad, tú lo sabes".

Kyouya asintió. "Equilibrio y caminos", dijo, sin estar seguro de a dónde iba su segundo al mando con esto.

"Cuando nos reunimos por primera vez en el Milenio de plata, nuestros votos nos unieron a Endymion, pero fue nuestro vínculo común con Endymion lo que permitió que tu magia forjara vínculos entre nosotros. ¿Tiene sentido?"

Tamaki negó con la cabeza; Kyouya permaneció en silencio.

Seiya frunció el ceño. "De acuerdo. Déjame ver... míralo de esta manera. Cada uno de nosotros tiene magia. Esa magia está dentro de nosotros, como si estuviera en una bóveda. Kyouya, tu magia, entonces y ahora, tiene la capacidad de desbloquear todos los caminos, todas las puertas, todas las salidas. Puedes pasar a cualquier región que desees. Cuando juraste lealtad a Endymion, desbloqueaste tu puerta mágica para darle acceso a través del cristal".

"El voto de magia", dijo Kyouya.

"Exactamente. Y cuando cada uno de nosotros hizo el mismo voto, nuestra magia fluyó también hacia el cristal, otorgándole acceso. Cuando eso sucedió, a tu magia también se le dio acceso debido a su propia naturaleza. Así que, ponlo todo junto. Puedes acceder a mi magia y a cambio, puedo acceder a la tuya. Mantienes abiertas las puertas o vías de nuestra magia, lo que nos permite fusionarnos, por así decirlo". Mirando a Tamaki, preguntó: "¿Ahora tiene sentido?"

"Uh...si?"

Seiya frunció el ceño. "Y aquí se trazo la línea entre mi genio y el tuyo".

"¡Oye!"

"Paren," ordenó Kyouya. "No tenemos tiempo para esto. ¿Cómo reabrimos estos caminos?"

"Solo deja que tu magia fluya hacia nosotros. Eso debería hacer el truco".

"Esta bien." Cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, Kyouya invoco su magia. Las sombras se reunieron en sus manos. Las forjó en corrientes y las envió. Cada corriente fluía por el aire para envolver a cada uno de los otros dos que quedaban en la habitación.

La magia era fría y desconocida al tacto. Tamaki se echó hacia atrás mientras bailaba sobre su piel.

"No te resistas, Tamaki," ordenó Seiya con calma. El zarcillo oscuro rozó su esternón, se detuvo y luego se hundió profundamente en su corazón.

Tamaki se obligó a permanecer abierto al hechizo. Pronto, la sombra también se zambulló en su corazón. Jadeó al sentir la magia de su hermano fluyendo hacia él, a través de él, forjando una conexión. Su magia fluyó forjando un camino en respuesta, dejándolo y entrando tanto en Kyouya como en Seiya.

En un instante, sus mentes estaban vinculadas. Y, en ese enlace, todos entendieron lo que había que hacer. Kyouya los transporto al techo. Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto, protegiéndolos mientras comenzaban a realizar una magia tan complicada que no se había visto en milenios.

Tamaki levantó las manos y comenzó a construir una cúpula de cristal. Sus dedos bailaban por el aire mientras los cristales volaban en una sinfonía. Ellos resonaron con una música propia; una música que solo él podía escuchar. Esta cúpula tenía que ser específica. Tenía que bloquear toda la magia externa para que no los sintiera mientras mantenía la magia dentro de ella. También tenia que evitar todas y cada una de las amenazas que salieran del otro lado. Se requería un equilibrio preciso y una estructura gruesa programada para permitir que solo ellos tres entraran o salieran. La sincronización de sus diferentes firmas mágicas con la resonancia de los cristales sería bastante difícil. Tendría que mantener este flujo hasta que recuperaran Jadeite con éxito.

Seiya y Kyouya se quedaron dentro de los límites de la cúpula casi terminada. Seiya abrió su mente a las estrellas, permitiéndoles guiarlo a través de las regiones celestiales. Lo guiarían al reino de la muerte. Dejó pasar las imágenes que veia dentro de su mente hacia Kyouya, quien ya estaba comenzando el proceso de perturbar la puerta que separaba la vida de la muerte. Todos sabían que ninguno de ellos podía obligar a Jadeite a pasar. La capacidad de otorgar vida, ya sea deseada o no, pertenecía a Jadeite y Endymion, e incluso entonces, Jadeite solo podía reencarnar un cuerpo; Endymion era el que verdaderamente podía soplar una nueva vida para los retornados. Por lo tanto, tendrían que convencer a Jadeite para que volviera a la vida de buena gana si realmente deseaba volver a ellos.

Las sombras se mezclaron a sus pies como un charco de nada. "Está listo," dijo Kyouya.

"Muy bien." La mente de Seiya estaba sincronizada con las estrellas. Estaban listas para guiarlo. Con los hombros rigidos (1), Seiya saltó a la piscina agitada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El aire caliente, seco y estancado lo recibió. Se encontró de pie sobre una saliente de rocas rojas que se alzaba sobre un lago negro inmóvil. El cielo sobre su cabeza era azul, sí, pero de forma poco natural. No había sol para dar color al mundo. Eso era todo, únicamente, ahi.

Por el primer paisaje que realmente podía ver, Seiya se quedó decepcionado. Estaba en forma de espíritu, por lo que podía ver, pero la tierra entre la vida y la muerte era ciertamente sombría. Cuanto antes encontrara a Jadeite, mejor.

Abrió sus sentidos, permitiendo que su magia fluyera a través de él y caminara sobre el paisaje.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Algo le rozó la conciencia. Jadeite se agitó un poco. ¿Qué era eso?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya sintió una respuesta. Se dio la vuelta, ligeramente sorprendido, hacia donde su magia lo estaba guiando. Caminó hasta el borde de la saliente y se arrodilló, con sus largos mechones castaños cayendo alrededor de su cara como una cortina mientras miraba el agua de color negro oscuro debajo. "¿Jadeite?" llamó tentativamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jadeite miró hacia arriba a través del agua, solo era capaz de ver más allá del velo. Alguien lo estaba mirando. La magia volvió a rozar su mente. Conocía su firma, pero ¿cómo podría ser? Estaban muertos.

"¿Jadeite?" La voz le llego débil y distorsionada, ¡Pero era la suya!

En un destello de alegría que no pudo reprimir, Jadeite se sintió flotar a la superficie. "¿Nephrite?" Preguntó mientras se detenía justo debajo del límite.

El corazón de Seiya se contrajo al ver a su hermano perdido hacía tanto tiempo. "¡Jadeite!"

"¿Realmente eres tú?" Preguntó Jadeite. Las imágenes del falso Nephrite surgieron en su mente, lo que le hizo dudar de su visión. Esto podría ser un truco.

"De hecho," susurró Metallia. "Ese podría ser el otro, que esta aquí para atraerte de nuevo a mi servicio".

Jadeite no quiso arriesgarse. Inmediatamente obligó a su alma a hundirse.

"¡Jadeite, espera!" Seiya grito. "Soy yo. ¡Estoy aquí!" Alcanzó su mente con la esperanza de asegurarle a su asustado hermanito que ahora estaba a salvo. Que eso estaba bien.

"No me engañarás", acusó Jadeite.

La mente de Seiya fue repentinamente arrastrada por una cacofonía de imágenes; Imágenes de su clon torturando a su hermano durante días y días. Las lágrimas ardían en las esquinas de sus ojos. "¡Soy yo!" insistió de nuevo. Más allá del desteñido fuego que era la firma mágica de su hermano, vio la oscuridad. No era la oscuridad de la muerte, oh no; esta oscuridad se movia. Su estómago se revolvió ante la sensación repugnante de la maldad corriendo encima de el él. Desgarrando su mente de nuevo. "Metallia," gruñó.

Los ojos rojos ardían en las profundidades, y una risa malvada recorrió su mente.

Así que eso era todo. Metallia. ¿Pero cómo?

"Jadeite", lo intentó de nuevo, más tranquilo. "Por favor escuchame."

Jadeite se detuvo.

"No sé lo que te hizo, pero te prometo que no puede, no puede, renacer contigo. Está atrapada".

"No", susurró Jadeite. Un recuerdo surgió entre ellos. Seiya vio como el demonio lo torturó hasta que se sometió, drenando sus recuerdos y reemplazándolos con una oscuridad vacía. Vio el alma alguna vez brillante del guardián de los fuegos sagrados rodeada de magia pútrida. Entonces, él entendió. Metallia había vinculado su fuerza vital a la de él. El creía que también estaba atrapado.

"Pero..." Jadeite podia romper ese vinculo. Él tenía la capacidad de hacerlo. ¿Lo había olvidado? "¡Jadeite! ¡Lucha contra ella!" suplicó. "¡Eres más fuerte!"

Jadeite soltó una risa amarga. "Vete, fantasma. No escucharé tus mentiras". La oscuridad se movio a su alrededor.

"¡Jadeite! ¡Jadeite!" Seiya llamó una y otra vez, pero sabía que no lo alcanzaría. Jadeite había cortado la conexión y se negó a aceptarlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya rompió la agitación con un grito ahogado. Kyouya lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a salir, preguntando: "¿Qué pasó?"

"Metallia," jadeó mientras se desplomaba en el suelo al borde de la piscina. "¡Esa bruja demoníaca! Ella es la razón por la que no regresará. Ella ha vinculado su fuerza vital a la de él y lo ha convencido de que, si él se reencarnaba, regresaría con él. Lo vi en la forma misma de su alma. Los miedos lo mantienen atado a su voluntad. O bien se quedara en las sombras o, eventualmente, se rendirá a ella nuevamente. Su mente es débil por estar bajo su dominio tanto tiempo. Si no llegamos a el..."

"Entiendo." Kyouya ayudó a Seiya a ponerse de pie. "Déjame hablar con él."

Seiya asintió. "Tomaré tu lugar y mantendré abierto el portal. Abre tu mente a las estrellas; te guiarán".

Kyouya se adentró en la oscuridad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ese no era el clon," siseó Metallia mientras se envolvía alrededor de él. "¿Lo sabías? Tu hermano murió en Terra. ¿No podrían reencarnar junto a su señor?"

No. Si lo hubieran hecho, no lo habrían dejado indefenso contra el Reino Oscuro. No le habrían dejado poner en peligro a su príncipe. No lo habrían dejado en la oscuridad... ¿o sí?

"Tus hermanos no te rescataron en el pasado. ¿Por qué lo harían ahora?"

Jadeite intentó bloquear sus palabras, pero resonaron con duda en su corazón. Oh, cómo quería desvanecerse aunque fuera solo para escapar de este tormento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyouya estaba de pie sobre las rocas, su magia fluía, forjando un enlace entre él y Jadeite. Sintió que la conexión se completaba, y en ese momento, se aferró a un recuerdo que rogo despertara a Jadeite y lo empujo a través del enlace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El mundo a su alrededor se distorsionó cuando una magia extraña invadió su mente. Observó a través de los ojos de otra persona mientras se desarrollaba un recuerdo.

 _La aldea estaba ardiendo. Apretó su agarre a las riendas de su montura. Golpeó su casco con nerviosismo, y sin embargo, con su impulso, siguió adelante. Endymion estaba decidido a pasar, por lo que pasarían._

 _De repente, el sequito se detuvo. De pie, a pocos pies de ellos, un muchacho salvaje con cabello rubio y ojos azules brillando con locura. Las lágrimas esculpieron caminos a través de las cenizas que llenaba su tez bronceada. El fuego ardía en sus puños apretados._

 _Alcanzó su espada y movió su caballo al lado de Endymion, pero el niño Principe levantó su mano, indicándole que retrocediera. Kunzite siguió las órdenes, aunque reacio a hacerlo. Se quedó unos pasos atrás; Su mano permaneció sobre su espada. Tanzanite y Nephrite movieron sus monturas más cerca._

 _El chico salvaje respiró en unas cuantas, profundas y entrecortadas respiraciones. Y entonces él ataco._

 _Los caballos se encabritaron._

 _Kunzite desenfundó su espada mientras trataba de controlar su montura, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

 _El niño saltó en el aire, soltando un aullido sobrenatural. Uno de dolor muy profundo, indignación y soledad; Era extraño viniendo de los labios de un niño tan joven. El fuego rugió en sus manos cuando alcanzó a Endymion._

 _Endymion saco el Cristal Dorado. Su luz baño la zona como una corriente purificadora de oro. La absorbio con avidez, olvidando por un momento que estaban bajo ataque._

 _El chico se quedó helado en su asalto, con las manos extendidas, la respiración entrecortada y, sin embargo, no ataco. Endymion se deslizó de su silla, el Cristal seguía palpitando en sus manos, mientras se acercaba al niño._

 _Fue entonces cuando lo vio. El símbolo rojo resplandeciente que parecía luchar contra otro poder a medida que latia al mismo tiempo con el poder del Cristal. Kunzite no podía creerlo. Este chico era el cuarto y último miembro. Él era el Shittenou del Sur._

 _Endymion se detuvo ante el niño._

 _El fuego murió lentamente. Las lágrimas del niño comenzaron a caer frescas y nuevas. Temblaba donde estaba parado mientras la luz roja ganaba la batalla y ardía en su frente. Luego, se desplomó en los brazos del Príncipe, sollozando, gritando: "¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto!" una y otra y otra vez._

"Endymion..." Jadeite respiró con reverencia.

"Siempre estabas a salvo cuando estaba cerca", susurró Kyouya por el enlace.

Jadeite se volvió hacia la superficie. "Kunzite..."

Kyouya miró a la oscuridad, oyendo a su hermano pero sin verlo. "¿Por qué te quedas aquí cuando sabes dónde está realmente tu lugar?"

 _Sin decir una palabra, los tres comenzaron a apagar las llamas que consumían las chozas de hierba. Endymion permaneció arrodillado en el polvo, sosteniendo al misterioso chico. Un hombre con el pelo corto, blanqueado por el sol se acercó. Era el jefe de los pueblos del sur. Kunzite escuchó a medias mientras aspiraba el fuego en las sombras._

 _La magia de la Tanzanite se encendió a su izquierda. Vio cómo el joven rubio cristalizaba las llamas que cubrían cinco chozas. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, el cristal se hizo añicos. Y luego cayo de su caballo al suelo._

 _Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera moverse para ayudarlo, el misterioso chico, Ko, como decía el jefe, estaba a su lado. Formó un pequeño fuego en la punta de su dedo._

 _Kunzite espoleo a su caballo en un trote rápido. "¡Detente!" gritó._

 _Ko no escuchó. Presionó el fuego en la frente de Tanzanite. Kunzite esperaba escuchar a Tanzanite gritar de dolor en cualquier momento, pero no fue así. En cambio, el joven Shittenou se incorporó y se frotó la cabeza, gimiendo de dolor. Kunzite saltó y lo inspeccionó. No había marcas de quemaduras. Miró a Ko, confundido. "¿Qué hiciste?"_

 _Ko se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado. "Agotó su magia", murmuró. Se puso de pie y se sacudió las rodillas. "Sólo un imbécil hace eso"._

 _"¡Oye!" Tanzanite exclamó._

 _Kunzite reprimió una carcajada. ¿Quién era este chico?_

 _El sol se reflejó en un extraño medallón que colgaba alrededor de su cuello y rebotaba contra su pecho desnudo mientras se alejaba._

"Eres un miembro de la Orden Sagrada, el guardián elegido de los Fuegos Sagrados", dijo Kyouya, sintiendo que la conexión se fortalecia. Esperaba que eso significara que estaba llegando a él. "Y, lo que es más importante, eres nuestro hermano. Por favor, vuelve".

"¿Hermano?" Jadeite susurró, sonando, por primera vez, confundida por la palabra. Hubo un largo período de silencio antes de que volviera a hablar. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado vivo, hermano?"

Kyouya fue tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta. "Veinte años en esta vida".

Entonces, era verdad... la ira estalló dentro de él. "¿Por qué no viniste a buscarme?" Preguntó en un tono peligrosamente suave.

El shock onduló en el alma de Kyouya. ¿Por qué estaba preguntando esto? Él estaba aquí ahora.

La ira de Jadeite rugió a través del enlace cuando lo acusó: "¡¿Y por qué no protegiste a Endymion de _mí_ ?"

El fuego surgió a través del enlace, explotando en la mente de Kyouya, liberando imagen tras imagen de Jadeite atacando a Tuxedo Kamen, casi matándolo una y otra vez, y finalmente conduciéndolo al mar y riendo triunfalmente cuando la sangre habia marcado su lugar de descanso final.

"¡No lo protegiste!" lo condeno Jadeite. "¡NO me sermonees cuando fallaste en protegido!"

El fuego creció en fuerza, arrojando a Kyouya de la roca, fuera de las tierras fronterizas, y a través de la cúpula de cristal que ocultaba sus actividades del mundo ingenuo. Se deslizó sobre el techo de concreto, con su ropa chamuscada y oliendo a humo. Tamaki y Seiya estaban a su lado antes de que pudiera aclarar su cabeza.

"¿Que pasó?" Preguntó Tamaki.

"Está enojado con nosotros", dijo Kyouya en un tono golpeado con pesar mientras presionaba una mano contra su cabeza palpitante. "Le recordé su lugar a lado de Endymion, pero él se volvió contra mí, acusándome de no proteger a Endymion de él cuando el Reino Oscuro atacó en esta vida".

"Eso es injusto", reflexionó Seiya, sintiéndose herido y sin embargo culpable al mismo tiempo. No tener su memoria no era excusa.

Kyouya dejó caer la cabeza cuando dijo: "También cree que lo abandonamos a Metallia".

"¿Qué?" Tamaki respiró.

"¡Eso es absurdo!" Espetó Seiya, perdiendo la calma por primera vez desde que había regresado con ellos. "¡Tratamos de encontrarlo! ¿Le explicaste eso?"

"No tuve tiempo", confesó Kyouya. "Él me echó".

"¡Maldición!" Seiya se puso de pie y se pasó una mano agitada por el pelo. "El Sol se alzara en cualquier momento. ¡Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo!"

"Y opciones," pensó Kyouya en voz alta. "Si su lealtad a Endymion no pudo alcanzarlo, ¿qué lo hará?"

"¡Tamaki!"

"¿Tamaki?" Kyouya levantó la vista, a punto de preguntar cómo tendría éxito Tamaki, cuando vio la razón del arrebato de Seiya.

Tamaki estaba desapareciendo a través de la cúpula.


	10. Capitulo 10 ¿Puedes perdonarme?

Capítulo 10: ¿Puedes perdonarme?

"¡No!" Kyouya grito mientras él y Seiya corrían tras él. "¡Tamaki, para! ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡No vayas allí! ¡Tamaki!"

El joven los ignoró. Se zambulló en el estanque sin pensarlo dos veces.

Kyouya y Seiya se detuvieron en el borde. "¡Idiota! ¡Idiota impulsivo!" Kyouya gruñó.

"Necesito tomar su lugar," gimió Seiya. "Y necesitas mantener la puerta abierta. Una vez que el sol está alto, eso será todo. La puerta se cierra hasta mañana, sellando a todos dentro y fuera".

Lo que significaba que ninguno de ellos podría seguirlo sin arriesgarse a cerrar la puerta.

"Tendremos que confiar en él. Afortunadamente, es lo suficientemente inteligente como para tardarse".

"Ojala." Kyouya respiró hondo y lo dejó escapar en una exhalación larga y lenta. "Ok. Vamos a hacer esto".

Seiya tomó su lugar fuera de la cúpula. Los primeros rayos de luz ya se asomaban por el horizonte. Kyouya se vinculó una vez más con las sombras. Y esperaron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamaki tropezó cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. Echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor para orientarse y permitir que sus sentidos identificaran dónde necesitaba estar. Su búsqueda se volvió hacia una sola dirección. Tamaki corrió hacia el borde del agua, golpeo sus rodillas, sus dedos se aferraron a la roca con resolución y nudillos blancos mientras gritaba, "¡Jadeite!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Su nombre hizo eco a su alrededor. Jadeite levantó la vista, sorprendido por la voz que escuchaba. No le podrían haber permitido a _él_ venir aquí. Era demasiado peligroso. ¿Qué estaba pensando Kunzite?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La roca pico sus dedos apretados. Las lágrimas goteaban hacia el suelo. Tamaki trató de calmar su voz. "Jadeite. Por favor, vuelve. Por favor".

Una lágrima se deslizó de su nariz al agua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, pobre chico", se burló Metallia. "Él esta llorando."

Jadeite la ignoró. ¿Qué pensaba el tonto que podía lograr al venir aquí? Se forzó a ir hasta el borde de la superficie. "Tanzanite".

Los ojos de Tamaki se abrieron de golpe. "¡Jadeite!" Gritó con voz ahogada.

"¡Idiota!" Espeto Jadeite. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Lo siento."

"¿Tu lo lamentas?" Respondió Jadeite. "Bien. Vete. Es demasiado peligroso para ti estar aquí".

"No", Tamaki se obligó a decir, sacudiendo la cabeza y apretando los dientes contra los sollozos que se alzaban en su garganta.

"¡Para de llorar!" Exclamó Jadeite. "¡No es varonil!"

"¡Lo siento!"

"¡Y deja de disculparte!"

"Lo siento..." Su voz se apagó cuando las lágrimas cayeron libremente. "Lo siento mucho."

La profunda tristeza en su voz hizo que Jadeite se detuviera. Su hermano no se disculpaba por volverlo loco. Entonces…¿porque?

"¡Lo siento mucho!" grito de nuevo. "¡Yo... traté de encontrarte! ¡Lo hice! ¡Realmente lo hice!"

Sus palabras penetraron profundamente en el corazón de Jadeite. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Te busqué todos los días... todos los días... ¡No me rendí! Pero yo... yo..." Un sollozo lo interrumpió. "¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No pude encontrarte!"

 _"Si algo te sucede, podré encontrarte y enviar ayuda"._

Jadeite intentó borrar el recuerdo de la última mañana que había visto a su hermano. El miedo al fracaso... el miedo al éxito... el miedo a lo desconocido se había grabado ese momento en su mente. Sin embargo, se había mantenido confiado. El dijo…

 _"Estaré bien, hermanito"._

Hermanito…

 _"No soy pequeño!" Espetó Tanzanite._

 _"Lo eres", respondió Jadeite mientras cabalgaban por el bosque, dirigiéndose a su nuevo hogar en el Palacio Dorado._

 _"¡Tú y yo somos de la misma edad!" dijo el chico enfurecido del norte. "¡_ Y _soy más alto que tú!"_

 _"Nací seis meses completos antes que tú. Eso me hace mayor y a ti, hermanito". Jadeite sonrió engreídamente._

 _"Tiene razón, Tanzanite", dijo Endymion desde la cabecera de la línea._

 _"Gracias maestro."_

 _"¡No!" Tanzanite protestó. "¡Nephrite, demuéstrale que está equivocado!"_

 _"Bueno, lógicamente hablando, el tiene razón al decir que eres el más joven, porque naciste al último, aunque sea por unos meses", calculo Nephrite con facilidad._

 _"No debemos olvidar cuánto se queja", dijo Jadeite con una voz que se mofaba del intelectual._

 _"De hecho", se unió Kunzite. "Ciertamente actúas como un hermano pequeño"._

 _Los cuatro se rieron de eso. Tanzanite frunció el ceño._

 _"Está resuelto", proclamó Endymion. "Tanzanite es nuestro hermanito"._

 _"Gah!"_

"Sí, tu hermanito". Metallia levantó su fea cabeza. "El Shittenou más débil. El que se jactó de tener ojos en todo el planeta. No pudo encontrarte. Te _dejó_. Solo. Completamente solo."

Sus oscuras palabras se movieron encima de su mente, pero no tenían la misma influencia que antes.

"Tanzanite", susurró Jadeite en lo que él esperaba fuera una forma calmante. Nunca había sido bueno calmando al más joven. Nephrite había sido el bueno en eso. ¿Dónde estaba cuando lo necesitaba?

 _"Jadeite," reprendió Nephrite. "No deberías ser tan duro con él"._

 _Jadeite se cruzó de brazos. "No es mi culpa que él sea un bebé"._

 _"¡Repitelo!" Tanzanite se quebró entre sus lágrimas._

 _"¡Bebé!"_

 _"¡Imbécil!"_

 _Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, con los puños en alto, pero Nephrite los atrapó en una red psíquica. Sacudiendo la cabeza, dijo: "Vueltas (1). Ambos"._

"No fue tu culpa", dijo.

"¡Lo fue! ¡Te envié a esa misión! ¡Fue idea mía!"

"Lo fue," susurró Metallia.

"¡No!" Jadeite insistió. "¡Lo intentaste! ¡Sé que lo hiciste!"

El cristal de seguimiento surgió en su mente.

 _"Podríamos haber usado esto la vez que nos perdimos en el laberinto de rosas. ¿Recuerdas eso?"_

Sí, lo recordaba.

 _"Estamos perdidos", se quejó Tanzanite._

 _"¡No lo estamos!" Jadeite dijo por centésima vez. "Solo tenemos que seguir yendo a la izquierda"._

 _"¡Vas derecho cuando te pierdas, flameo!"_

 _"¡No me llames así!"_

 _"¡Flameo!"_

 _"¡Bebe lloron!"_

 _Se miraron el uno al otro._

 _Girando a la izquierda, se encontraron con otro callejón sin salida._

 _"¡Esto es tu culpa!" Tanzanite gruñó. "Si no hubieras querido saltarte el entrenamiento hoy ..."_

 _"¡Nadie te torció el brazo!" Jadeite le devolvió el reclamo. "De todos modos, no te vi saltando de alegría cuando descubrimos que el Comandante Adama estaba tomando nuestro entrenamiento. Así que dejemos de señalar con el dedo y encontremos una manera de salir de aquí. Vamos"._

 _"Bien."_

Jadeite no pudo evitar la sonrisa que brotó en su rostro ante el recuerdo. Habían permanecido perdidos hasta bien entrada la noche, solo para ser encontrados por el Comandante Adama, quien los había esperado por la única razón de asegurarse de que se entrenaran antes de acostarse.

"Pero no fui lo suficientemente bueno", la voz melancólica de Tamaki lo devolvió al momento. "No pude encontrarte. No pude proteger a Endymion... en esta vida o en la última. Y el Milenio de Plata cayó..."

Metallia se rió entre dientes una especie de risa oscura.

El horror se disparó a través de Jadeite cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. "¡Tanzanite!"

Metallia se disparó a la superficie, alimentándose del dolor que venía del corazón de su hermano.

Jadeite buscó los fuegos que quemaban toda la oscuridad y los arrojó en una poderosa ola. Metallia chilló y se retiró a las sombras. Sin embargo ella no fue derrotada. I _ba a_ intentarlo de nuevo.

"¡Tanzanite, necesitas alejarte de aquí!"

Tamaki negó con la cabeza. "¡No a menos que vengas conmigo!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El sol estaba saliendo.

"¡Vamos, Tamaki, vamos!" Kyouya gruñó. Podía sentir la puerta entre los mundos luchando contra su magia, ganando poder desde el amanecer de un nuevo día. Él no podría mantener el portal abierto por mucho tiempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡No puedo!" Jadeite dijo con exasperación. "Tengo que quedarme aquí. ¡Si me reencarno, Metallia volverá conmigo!"

"¡No me importa!" Tamaki grito. "¿Cuál es el punto de la paz mundial si no estás aquí con nosotros para disfrutarla?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya dejó caer la cúpula y vinculó su magia con la de Kyouya. Vertieron todo lo que tenían para mantener la puerta abierta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No lo entiendes", regañó Jadeite. "¡Casi le costó a Sailor Moon su vida derrotar a Metallia! ¡Le costó la vida a las Senshi! ¿Quieres liberar su maldad de nuevo?"

"¡Quiero que te quedes con nosotros!" Gritó Tamaki. La pasión en sus palabras lo canso cuando dijo: "Quiero que confíes en nosotros. Si trabajamos juntos podemos vencerla. Si debemos hacerlo, para que regreses, ¡lucharemos contra Satanás mismo! ¡Y ganaremos!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El mundo despertó al alba. La puerta comenzó a deslizarse fuera de su alcance.

"¡Tamaki!" Seiya llamó desesperadamente. Él _no_ los perdería los dos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Me niego a que regresemos con Endymion solo nosotros tres", juró Tamaki. "Somos los Shittenou. Los _cuatro_ reyes. No tres". Voz y cuerpo, ambos temblando por la tensión de todo eso, Tamaki alcanzó el agua negra. "Por favor, Jadeite".

Jadeite levantó la mirada hacia la mano extendida.

"Por favor regresa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"¡Regresen a mí!"_

La orden avanzo a través de los corazones y las almas de cuatro hombres mientras su mundo se consumía repentinamente en oro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Que es esto?" Seiya respiró.

Kyouya cerró los ojos y absorbio la magia familiar con gusto.

Tamaki se apartó de la piscina, sus ojos se agrandaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "¿Endymion?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ola tras ola ondulada del Cristal Dorado. Mamoru lo sostuvo en alto sobre su cabeza, su energía fluyendo dentro, a través y fuera del Cristal, llevando su orden a través de las naciones. No se detendría hasta que estuvieran de vuelta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La Magia Dorada atravesó el portal hacia las Tierras Fronterizas en poderosos latidos que atrajeron su corazón.

Y en ese momento, todos sus temores, todas sus inhibiciones, todas las dudas sobre el pasado, todos los recuerdos de sus pecados, todas las preocupaciones de Metallia... todos se desvanecieron tras un pensamiento resonante.

"¡Ese bastardo va a agotar su magia!"

Jadeite se agarró al borde de las rocas y salió de la oscuridad justo cuando otra ola pasaba sobre ellas. Desapareció en un estallido de fuego, sin ver ni escuchar los gritos de Metallia mientras se hundía en las profundidades de la muerte, para no volver jamás.

* * *

Au: Bueno, aquí está el siguiente y de nuevo, quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios. Por cierto Caro ... en cuanto a Kelvin ... bueno ... solo puedo decir que hay que prestarle un poquito de atencion jejejejejeje


	11. Capitulo 11 Banda de hermanos

Capitulo 11 Banda de hermanos

 _"¿Qué dijo el doctor?"_

 _Kunzite dejó que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él mientras tomaba el lugar que le correspondía al lado de Endymion. Con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido firmemente en su lugar, el joven Shittenou informó en tono frío: "Felicidades, maestro. Tienes un resfriado"._

 _Endymion gimió y se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas._

 _Jadeite se echó a reír. "¡Muy bien, maestro!"_

 _"¡No es gracioso, Jadeite!" Tanzanite reprendió mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama. "No hay cura para un resfriado"._

 _"¡Exactamente!" Jadeite aulló entre carcajadas. Se enderezó lo mejor que pudo y adoptó un tono formal mientras continuaba. "¡El elegido por el corazón de Terra y dotado de la magia curativa más poderosa de todo el universo se resfrió!" Casi se cayó de la risa._

 _Kunzite le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación. "El médico dice que tendrá que permanecer en cama hasta que la fiebre haya pasado"._

 _"Mira el lado bueno, maestro", dijo Tanzanite. Invoco una flauta de cristal con un movimiento de su mano y le dio un toque de prueba. "No es obligatorio que asistas a clases hasta ese momento"._

 _Endymion sonrió débilmente. "Eso puede ser lo único bueno de esto". Se obligó a sentarse. "¡Quería empezar a entrenar con ustedes esta semana!"_

 _"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Jadeite mientras se dejaba caer en el otro lado extremo de la cama, frente a Tanzanite._

 _"Sí", añadió Tanzanite. "¡El comandante Adama es el peor!" Comenzó a tocar una canción de cuna Terrain._

 _"No me importa", se quejó Endymion. "Mi padre finalmente accedió a permitirme entrenar con ustedes". Se recostó contra sus almohadas. "Entonces podria pasar todo mi tiempo con ustedes en lugar de con esos consejeros molestos". Poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro a su mejor amigo, Endymion preguntó: "¿Crees que podrías decirle a Adama que me siento mucho mejor y que debería permitirme comenzar mi entrenamiento mañana?"_

 _Kunzite parecía incómodo. Nunca fue bueno en decirle a Endymion "No."_

 _Nephrite se fijó en su mirada y acudió en su ayuda. "Si te sientes mucho mejor, permítenos ayudarte a no retrasarte en tus estudios". Sacó un tomo bastante grueso del estante de libros y lo abrió, diciendo: "Ya estás muy atrasado en el estudio de la política del reino interior. Ahora, comenzaremos con el Tratado del Rey Mesena en el año 53 Después de la Primera Era Oscuridad Era."_

 _"Oh ... um ..." Endymion lanzó un gemido dramático y se dio la vuelta. "Estoy muy cansado"._

 _Jadeite y Tanzanite se rieron de las travesuras de su Príncipe mientras Nephrite frunció el ceño y guardó el libro. "Muy bien. Descansa un poco, maestro"._

 _"Y mientras duermes, te sacaré la fiebre para que puedas cumplir tu deseo", prometió Jadeite mientras se arrastraba hacia su enfermo líder y presionaba su mano contra la frente pegajosa._

 _Nephrite frunció el ceño con desaprobación. "No puedes simplemente sacar una fiebre. No está dentro de tu jurisdicción mágica"._

 _"Oh, por favor", murmuró Jadeite mientras rodaba sus ojos. "¿Cuál es el punto de tener magia si no te arriesgas?"_

 _"¿Y si ese riesgo implica un alto porcentaje de que lo quemes vivo?"_

 _Jadeite se detuvo. "Um...bueno...eso no sucederá"._

 _Endymion lanzó una mirada suplicante a Kunzite. No quería ser quemado vivo. Kunzite agarró la muñeca de Jadeite. "Suficiente", ordenó. "Fuera, todos. Déjenlo descansar"._

 _Jadeite frunció el ceño. "Bien." Se recostó y cruzó los brazos. "Tacaño."_

 _"Fuera."_

 _"¡No!" Todos se detuvieron en sus diversos estados de retirada. Endymion se había sujetado a la manga de Kunzite, con un rubor avergonzado que cubría sus ya pálidas mejillas. Con una voz tímida, tartamudeo, "¿Quédense, por favor?"_

 _Cuatro miradas se intercambiaron. Nephrite sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Por supuesto, maestro". Recuperó el libro del estante y se sentó en el escritorio de Endymion para leer. Kunzite acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó con los brazos cruzados. Tanzanite y Jadeite reclamaron sus lugares en la cama._

 _Endymion se hundió en la seguridad de sus sábanas y sonrió. "Gracias chicos."_

 _"Nos quedaremos contigo todo el tiempo que desees", prometió Kunzite._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Todo el tiempo que desees ..."_

Una sonrisa fantasma flotó sobre el rostro de Mamoru. El recuerdo era tan poderoso; lo llenó hasta rebosar de anhelo y determinación. Forzó más de su energía hacia el Cristal Dorado, que lanzó su llamada en ondas pulsantes. Una y otra vez, fluyó sobre la ciudad hacia el resto del país y más allá. Y con cada ola iba una gran parte de su poder.

No pudo sostener ese estado por mucho tiempo. Sus brazos temblaron, y sus rodillas se debilitaron. El sudor brotó sobre su cuerpo y lo congeló incluso a la cálida luz de la mañana. Sabía que estaba agotando su magia, pero tenía que mantenerla por un poco más de tiempo. Él _tenía_ que

El dolor se disparó a través de su cuerpo. Jadeó; Sus brazos cayendo y su cuerpo retrecedio. Su magia estaba gastada.

Mamoru cayó en la inconsciencia, ni una sola vez sintió la oleada de magia respondiendo a la suya o sintió los fuertes brazos que lo atraparon mientras caía.

"¡Maestro!" Kyouya rápida pero suavemente lo bajó hacia el piso del techo.

Jadeite estaba a su lado en menos de un latido, con los restos de su fuego de reencarnación disminuyendo en el viento mientras presionaba sus manos contra el pecho de su maestro.

"¡¿Todavía está respirando?!" Tamaki preguntó desesperadamente mientras él y Seiya corrían a través de los ondulantes restos de la luz del cielo.

Kyouya comprobó su pulso. "Está vivo. Y respirando".

Jadeite puso una mano sobre el corazón de Mamoru y la otra sobre sus ojos y cerró los ojos con concentración. Un momento después, dijo: "Su magia esta agotada. ¡Imbecil! ¡Podría haber muerto! Necesitamos llevarlo a un lugar seguro donde pueda descansar".

"Llevémoslo de vuelta a casa de Kyouya", sugirió Tamaki.

Jadeite negó con la cabeza. "No deberíamos moverlo muy lejos. Demasiada exposición mágica podría causar más daño". Mirando a su alrededor, se preguntó: "¿Por qué estaba aquí arriba?"

"Él vive aquí", confirmó Seiya.

Ninguno pensó en cuestionar cómo sabía eso. Kyouya buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró un juego de llaves pero no una billetera. "¿Cómo sabemos qué departamento es el suyo?"

Seiya se arrodilló y tocó con el dedo la frente de su señor. Su búsqueda fue rápida. "Apartamento 423A. Dos pisos más abajo." Proyectó la imagen en la mente de Kyouya.

"Lo tengo." Se acurrucaron alrededor del líder de cabello plateado cuando comenzó a reunir las sombras alrededor de ellos. Tendría que hacer esto en un salto rápido. Más sería un riesgo. Atrapado firmemente en la imagen del apartamento, los dejó caer a través del portal.

Aterrizaron en un dormitorio bien amueblado. Kyouya y Seiya pusieron a Mamoru en la cama y lo cubrieron con una manta. Jadeite se arrodilló al otro lado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" resoplo Tamaki.

"No puedes sacar la fiebre", dijo Seiya en tono de broma.

Jadeite le lanzó una mirada que podía interpretarse de tantas maneras. "¡Lo sé!" dijo de una manera aguda y triste y "Gracias" de una manera lamentable. "Voy a acelerar su regeneración mágica. Eso _está_ dentro de mi jurisdicción mágica, y no le hare daño. Lo prometo".

Seiya agarró el hombro de Jadeite, encontrando sus ojos. Con una sonrisa amable, dijo: "Sabemos que nunca lo lastimarías intencionalmente".

Los ojos de Jadeite se ensancharon lentamente. La profundidad del significado detrás de sus palabras...lo dejó sin aliento y un poco agitado. "Cómo... pero..." tartamudeó, tratando de enfrentarse a lo que acaba de suceder. En ese momento, sus hermanos le ofrecieron su perdón. Cada uno lo miró con una sonrisa que le hizo difícil aferrarse a su propia incredulidad. Pronto, él también estaba sonriendo.

"Deja de tartamudear," dijo finalmente Kyouya. "Ponte a trabajar."

"Sí, señor", dijo Jadeite. Se volvió hacia Mamoru y cerró los ojos. Pronto la sala zumbó con el poder familiar de Lord Fénix, este finalmente regresó al mundo.

"¡Oye, mira esto!" Tamaki exclamó. Había encontrado una imagen colocada en la cómoda. La recogió para verla mejor. Era una foto engrupo. No reconoció a la mayoría de las personas en la foto, pero la pequeña niña con cabello azul se destacó. Girándose, dijo con entusiasmo, "¡Son las Senshi!"

Eso atrajo la atención de todos. Se sentó en la cama para que los demás pudieran ver. "Miren ¡Tienen que ser ellos! ¿Ven?"

Aunque lo esperaba, la sensación de la magia de Seiya infiltrándose en su mente todavía lo hacía saltar. El psíquico ciego absorbio la imagen a través de los ojos de su hermano menor, concentrándose en la alta morena vestida con el uniforme escolar azul marino y blanco adornado con un cuello de marinero de color burdeos. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo que caía sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de risa mientras estaba de pie con sus amigos.

"Mars lleva una falda particularmente corta", dijo Tamaki en un tono de observación simulada que sabía que molestaria a Jadeite.

Jadeite se estremeció visiblemente ante la imagen.

Tamaki sonrió. "Me pregunto si ella está tratando de impresionar a los tres hombres mayores en esta foto".

Eso lo logro. Jadeite soltó la mano de Mamoru y se lanzó hacia la foto. Tamaki se cayó de la cama en su intento de mantenerla fuera de su alcance.

"¡Dame esa foto!" Exigió Jadeite mientras se lanzaba sobre la cama. Tamaki se levantó de un salto y bailó fuera de la habitación, gritándole por encima del hombro, "Hm... definitivamente está mirando al moreno alto. ¡Parece que te reemplazaron!"

"¡Retira eso!" Jadeite abordó a Tamaki por detrás. Los dos cayeron al piso de madera dura de la sala de estar y procedieron a luchar por la posesión de la imagen.

"¡Paren!" Seiya los llamó. "¡Lo van a despertar!"

Ellos lo ignoraron. Jadeite no tardó en ganar la delantera cuando aterrizó un codo en el estómago de Tamaki. El joven rubio fue temporalmente inmovilizado por el golpe, permitiendo a Jadeite arrancar la imagen de su mano.

"Tramposo," gruñó Tamaki mientras se acurrucaba sobre sí mismo.

Jadeite se puso de pie, se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró hacia abajo. Mars estaba de pie de manera protectora junto a su princesa, vestida con un uniforme gris pálido que, en realidad, era muy corto y mostraba una buena parte de sus largas piernas; tenía una mano en el brazo de su princesa y no estaba cerca del joven afeminado que posaba en la parte posterior de la foto en grupo. Miró al sonriente Tamaki antes de regresar a la habitación.

"¡Te atrape!" Tamaki le grito.

Jadeite gruñó algo en Terrain antiguo cuando arrojó la foto sobre la cama y reanudó su hechizo.

Kyouya negó con la cabeza. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Sus ojos vagaron sobre la imagen. Un ojo azul lo miró a través de un guiño y una sonrisa. Ella se aferraba a los pequeños hombros de Mercury, posando de una manera que era completamente diferente a ella. Hacía que su corazón se agitara al verla tan relajada. Mucho debe haber cambiado entre vidas para que ella se dejara llevar tanto. Resistió el impulso de pasar sus dedos sobre el cristal. Su cabello estaba atado hacia atrás por una cinta roja. Él sonrió, un recuerdo flotando sobre su conciencia.

" _Estas llevando el pelo suelto", comentó a la ligera mientras estaba de pie junto a ella, observando atentamente a su maestro mientras el joven gobernante escoltaba a su dama a través de los jardines._

 _La columna vertebral de Venus se puso rígida y sus ojos se endurecieron con orgullo. "No supongas que tuviste algo que ver con esa decisión"._

 _Él sofocó una sonrisa. "Por supuesto, mi señora."_

"Hola mi amor." Tamaki se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, con la imagen una vez más en sus manos. Dejó caer un breve beso sobre Mercury. "¿Me extrañaste? ¡Te extrañé! No preocupes más a tu linda cabeza azul con eso. Volveré pronto para abrazarte y besarte y..."

"¡Y luego podemos hacernos las uñas!" Jadeite gruñó un poco amargado.

Tamaki le lanzó una mirada sucia a Jadeite. "El aguafiestas no puede sobrellevar una broma". Miró la foto del grupo durante unos largos momentos, su rostro se contorsionó en una extraña especie de confusión. "¿Es un chico?" Se dio la vuelta y señaló al rubio alto con la chaqueta anticuada de color canela.

Seiya se inclinó para ver mejor. "No", concluyó. "Creo que esa es Uranus".

Tamaki dio la vuelta a la imagen. "Oh. ¿Había una Sailor Uranus?"

Seiya asintió. "La aguamarina es Sailor Neptune. La alta con el pelo verde oscuro es Sailor Pluto, y la niña de pelo púrpura es Sailor Saturn".

"Huh. ¿Y qué hay de los chicos?"

"¿Te refieres a los travestis alienígenas?"

Tamaki miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡No! ¿En serio?"

Seiya asintió. "Son travestis extraterrestres. Se transforman en mujeres sailor senshi".

Tamaki se atragantó y dejó caer la imagen como si de repente le hubiera quemado. "¡Oh, maestro!" se lamentó, volviendo su rostro traumatizado a su Señor dormido. "¿Por qué no nos convocaste antes? ¡Podríamos haberte salvado de esta sobredosis de rareza y estrógeno!"

"Eso explica la camisa rosa," comentó Kyouya.

"¡Lo sé!" Tamaki gimió dramáticamente. "Un poco mas sin nosotros, y él bien podría haberse convertido en Endymiona, ¡Sailor Scout de Terra! ¡Con tiara y todo!" Se incorporó rápidamente y puso una flauta de cristal en sus manos. "¡Lo arreglaré! ¡No te preocupes, maestro, la testosterona está aquí!" Comenzó a afinar su flauta, haciendo una mueca de dolor después de algunas notas temblorosas. "Wow, ha pasado una eternidad desde que toque esto".

"Muy masculino", murmuró Jadeite.

"Esto viene del que saca las fiebres con fuego", observó Seiya mientras escudriñaba los libros de medicina alineados en la pared del fondo.

"¡No estoy sacando una fiebre!" EspetóJadeite. "¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto? Estoy recargando su magia. Lo hare bien".

Seiya seleccionó el libro más grueso y lo abrió al medio. "No debes meterte con una magia debilitada. Es peligroso". Su tono era desinteresado y el tono bordeaba el aburrimiento.

"Soy el Guardián de los Fuegos Sagrados de Terra", gruñó Jadeite. "¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera con su magia!"

"Caballeros." Kyouya los silenció con esa única palabra. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia Mamoru. "Está despierto".

Todos los ojos se fijaron en la figura sentada en la cama. Los ojos azules los miraron, la confusión y la incredulidad ardían en las profundidades de su mirada. Tamaki inmediatamente se levantó de la cama. Seiya volvió a guardar el libro con un rubor culpable. Jadeite retrocedió lo más rápido posible. Y Kyouya simplemente se volvió para enfrentarlo. Lo miraron, sin saber qué hacer. En ese momento, la duda los asaltó. Quizás se habían equivocado al suponer que los había estado esperando. Tal vez él no los había querido de vuelta en absoluto. Quizás deberían irse.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió.

"¡Mamo-chan!" gritó una voz aguda. Las bolsas cayeron al suelo y las llaves resonaron en una mesa mientras unos pasos con tacones resonaron en el apartamento, acercándose cada vez más. "¿Bebé? ¡Sentí tu magia! ¿Está todo bien?"

Una cara pálida pasó por el umbral, coronada con dos bollos de cola de caballo colgando. Los ojos azules parpadearon confundidos ante la escena que tenía delante. El aire se llenó de tensión.

Y entonces la princesa de la luna chilló.

"¡Eres tu!" gritó, lanzándose a Tamaki con los brazos abiertos. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se colgó allí por un segundo. "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En realidad estás aquí!" Se retiró solo para atrapar el rostro sorprendido de Tamaki en sus manos y le dio un rápido beso en la nariz. "¡Tanzanite! ¡Y Nephrite!" Ella bailó hacia Seiya y lo atrajo en un gran abrazo, riendo mientras lo hacía. "¡Oré todas las noches durante años para que regresaras! ¡Y ahora estás aquí! ¡Kunzite!" El estoico oficial de policía sonrió alegremente a la Princesa de la Luna y gentilmente aceptó su abrazo. "Oh, Mina estará tan feliz de verte. ¡Ni siquiera lo sabes!"

Entonces, sus ojos inocentes lo encontraron. Jadeite tragó nervioso mientras la niña a la que había intentado matar una y otra vez lo miraba fijamente. Lentamente, muy lentamente, cruzó la habitación para arrodillarse ante él. Podía sentir el sudor bajando por su rostro. Si ella lo atacaba, él lo entendería. Si ella le exigiera que se fuera, él lo haría. Si ella quisiera que él muriera, él cometería seppuku en ese mismo momento.

"¿Jadeite?" Ella susurró.

Él esperó.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza. "Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí", susurró con gran convicción.

Él se fundió en su perdón. "Por favor, perdóneme, majestad", susurró entre sollozos ahogados.

Ella se apartó y puso una mano contra su cálida mejilla. "No hay nada que perdonar".

Finalmente se volvió hacia su amante, quien, a lo largo de todo el intercambio, permaneció congelado en la cama. "Mamoru", dijo, con una sonrisa más brillante que el Sol, "Regresaron".

Mamoru lentamente miro a todos en la habitación con los ojos muy abiertos. No quería creer lo que veía. Se detuvo en Kunzite, ya no podía contener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Con un suspiro de respiración corto, susurró con voz temblorosa: "¿Dónde has estado?"

Kyouya atrajo a su amo en un abrazo protector, con su rostro hundido en el pelo negro despeinado que aún olía a bosque húmedo, y exhaló: "Lo siento, maestro".

Mamoru lloró descaradamente enfrente de los cuatro hombres a los que no habia querido nada mas que encontrar durante toda su vida. A lo largo de su viaje, había pensado que su corazón anhelaba únicamente a la misteriosa princesa que acechaba sus sueños. Era la razón por la que la había buscado tanto y tan desesperadamente por ella; dispuesto a perder su vida en la búsqueda si significaba ahuyentar el dolor de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente la encontró, el dolor se había quedado. Había disminuido, sí, pero nunca se desvaneció. Cuando sus recuerdos realmente le habían sido devueltos, él sabía por qué. Su corazón no solo había sido compartido con una, sino con cinco personas. Cada uno de los hombres que estaban aquí con él ahora tenía un pedazo de él que el nunca podría haber reclamado. Estaban de vuelta ¡Estaban realmente de vuelta!

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó mientras se alejaba, con la cara manchada de lágrimas. "No sentí _nada_...cuando el hechizo terminó..." Los miró, desesperado por una respuesta.

"Nunca nos fuimos", explicó Kunzite.

"Yo si", dijo Jadeite en un intento de aligerar el estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, solo sirvió para recordarles el por qué, y efectivamente amortiguo el ánimo. Bajando la cabeza, continuó: "Pero eso no importa. Estoy aquí ahora". Lo último fue dicho con firme determinación.

"Todavía desequilibrado," Seiya medio susurró a Tamaki.

Tamaki se rió y medio susurró su respuesta. "A mí, por ejemplo, no me gusta la idea de que una persona mentalmente inestable esté cerca de mi señor".

El dolor que brilló en los ojos de Jadeite dejó en claro que aún era demasiado temprano para provocar esa parte de sus recuerdos. Tamaki y Seiya miraron hacia otro lado, contritos. "¡Estoy bien!" Protestó débilmente Jadeite. "¡El Cristal lo arregló todo!" Se inclinó ante Mamoru, su voz, formando la visión de la contrición. "Me salvaste, maestro. Gracias."

Mamoru se quedó boquiabierto ante la imagen. Ciertamente se había perdido algo importante. Miró a Kunzite por una explicación.

"Tamaki". Señaló a Tanzanite. "Seiya". señalo a Nephrite, quien asintió brevemente. "Y yo mismo reencarnamos después de la caída del Milenio de Plata. Por razones que no sabemos, vivimos sin nuestros recuerdos hasta hace dos semanas, cuando tu magia nos convocó".

 _El día que lancé los recuerdos secretos de Terra,_ pensó Mamoru. Miró a su esposa. Ella estaba sonriendo con complicidad. Él la devolvió, pasando su agradecimiento a través de sus ojos.

"Pasamos las últimas semanas buscándote. Pero, antes de que pudiéramos, necesitábamos salvar a Jadeite de su propia terquedad". Kyouya lanzó una mirada al Shittenou, que aún se estaba inclinando. Jadeite apretó los puños pero no dijo nada. "Todos pudimos regresar a ti debido a tu llamada esta mañana".

"¡Y un momento no demasiado pronto!" Tamaki interrumpió. "¡En serio, maestro!" Empujando a Kyouya, se sentó junto a Mamoru y empujó la foto en su cara. "¿Por qué el rosa? ¿Qué te llevó a usar el rosa?"

Mamoru se sonrojó de vergüenza. Él no tenía una respuesta real a eso. En cambio, dijo: "Por favor, deja de llamarme" Maestro". Mi nombre es Chiba Mamoru. Ya no soy el Príncipe de la Tierra".

"Al contrario, señor", dijo Seiya, agregando el honorífico solo para molestarlo. "Según las estrellas, aún estás destinado a gobernar el planeta como Rey en el futuro. Por lo tanto, seguirás siendo un príncipe. Pero, como es tu voluntad, te llamaremos Mamoru".

"Gracias", dijo aliviado.

"Y yo soy Usagi!" Usagi intervino. "¡Estamos casados ahora!" Ella les mostró su anillo. "¡Ojalá ustedes hubieran estado allí! ¡Oo! ¡Lo tengo!" Saltó a la cama y abrazó a su esposo. "¡Vamos a casarnos de nuevo para que puedan estar en la boda!"

"Eso no será necesario, Usagi-chan," dijo Tamaki con un gesto de su mano.

Usagi hizo un puchero, pero su dolor duró poco. "¿Quien esta hambriento?" preguntó de repente, saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia la puerta, diciendo: "Tengo que ir a la tienda, por supuesto, ¡pero podemos preparar algunos fideos o tal vez ordenar!"

Kyouya le envió una sonrisa más a su maestro. "Soy Kyouya", dijo. "Y creo que iré a ayudar a tu esposa". Salió de la habitación.

"Creo que te dejaré dormir", dijo Seiya. "Vamos, Tamaki."

"¡Ah hombre!" Tamaki gimió pero obedeció. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, dejando a Mamoru solo con Jadeite.

El rubio Shittenou no se había movido de su posición de rodillas; Su cabeza se mantuvo en contrición. "Maestro", susurró, sin saber qué decir. ¿Cómo podía disculparse por todo lo que había hecho? ¿Por romper los votos que había hecho de niño? ¿Por traicionar la confianza que su señor le había dado con tanta confianza?

 _Se sentó con las rodillas apoyadas en el pecho frente a la cruz de madera que marcaba la tumba de su madre. La brisa marina salada agitó su cabello, trayendo consigo el sonido de las olas y el llamado de las gaviotas. La arena estaba caliente bajo sus pies. El sol estaba alto, pero el día era moderadamente frío. Había una tormenta que venía del norte. Nubes grises ya salpicaban el cielo. En todo esto, se sentó solo, tratando de averiguar qué hacer._

 _"¿Ko?" el Príncipe Endymion, el chico misterioso que había tratado de matar, se sentó a su lado._

 _Ko no lo miró. Sabía lo que el joven quería. Lo había sabido desde el momento en que lo había visto. Quizás por eso intentó matarlo. El fuego dentro de su corazón se negó a ser domesticado. No quería servir a este humano. Pero, al mismo tiempo, su núcleo anhelaba ser parte de lo que el joven Príncipe le estaba ofreciendo. Estaba tan confundido. Él no sabía que hacer._

 _"Tú no me quieres", dijo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio. "Te voy a destruir."_

 _Para su sorpresa, Endymion rió. "No, no lo harás", dijo con confianza._

 _"¿Eres estúpido?" él chasqueó. "¿Olvidaste que ya lo intenté?"_

 _"Y fracasaste", señaló Endymion. "No lo harás de nuevo. Sé que no lo harás"._

 _Ko giró su cabeza para enfrentarlo. "¿Cómo lo sabes?" Fue pensado como un desafío pero salió como una súplica desesperada._

 _Endymion tocó el medallón que colgaba de su cuello. "Sé lo que esto significa. Helios me dijo. Tú eres el Guardián elegido por los Fuegos Sagrados. La leyenda dice que eres capaz de un gran bien y un gran mal dependiendo de lo que te rodea. Cuando hay dolor a tu alrededor, destruyes cosas. Pero cuando el amor está a tu alrededor, estás bien ". Miró la cruz. "Tu madre te amaba. El fuego la mantenía viva. Pero, la gente te temía. El fuego trató de destruirlos"._

 _Ko miró con nostalgia a la cruz. Echaba de menos a su madre._

 _Endymion convocó el Cristal Dorado a sus manos. "El cristal es pureza. Cuando me atacaste, lo hiciste porque fuiste amenazado por mí. Pero cuando el cristal te tocó, te dio pureza y te calmó. Así es como sé que no me harás daño otra vez". Porque quiero ser tu amigo, mostrarte amor y amabilidad, aventura y hermandad y todas las cosas buenas de la vida. Los demás también lo quieren. Y sé que quieres eso. No quieres destruir. Lo odias. Lo vi en tu cara "._

 _"Se supone que sabes tanto", susurró, un último esfuerzo de desafío, pero los dos saben que había perdido esta batalla._

 _Endymion sonrió y se aferró a su hombro. "Solo piensa en ello." Se puso de pie para ir._

 _Pero Ko agarró su capa, negándose a dejarlo ir. Durante unos largos momentos, ninguno de los dos habló. Luego, con voz tensa, Ko dijo: "Te serviré. En cada vida, te serviré". Miró por encima del hombro, el símbolo del sur ardía en un rojo intenso de su frente. "Entonces, necesitas mantener tu parte del trato"._

 _Endymion sonrió. "Siempre."_

"Maestro", lo intentó de nuevo. "Yo…"

"Fui capturado por Beryl y me lavaron el cerebro para ser su esclavo", dijo Mamoru.

"¿Qué?" Jadeite no podía creer lo que había oído. La ira corrió por sus venas ante la noticia. Quería levantar a la perra de la muerte simplemente para poder enviarla de vuelta al infierno.

Pero los amables ojos azules de Mamoru ahuyentaron la ira y la culpa cuando lo miró. "Entiendo por lo que debes haber pasado. Y no tomare ninguna de tus acciones en tu contra. Has sido y siempre serás mi Shittenou".

Las lágrimas rebosaban en los ojos de Jadeite, pero rápidamente se las secó. Él asintió, incapaz de hablar, abrumado por la gracia y el perdón de su señor.

Mamoru se levantó de la cama para sentarse frente a él. Agarró su hombro de una manera familiar, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Has vuelto. Ahora, tenemos que elegir un nuevo nombre para ti. Todos nosotros tenemos nombres nuevos. Necesitas uno".

Jadeite lo miró, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de tema, y luego se echó a reír. Mamoru se unió. Y la curación fluyo entre ellos con cada repique.

* * *

Au: Bien...este es el penultimo, uno mas y termino con esta traduccion :)

Y de nuevo me pregunto, ¿Como puede Seiya leer?


	12. Capitulo 12 Una vida menos aterradora

Capítulo 12: Una vida menos aterradora

"¿Jeremy?"

"No."

"¿Jason?"

"No."

"¿Jaden?"

"¡No!"

Tamaki frunció el ceño en concentración mientras miraba atentamente la pantalla de cristal que flotaba frente a él. "Ok, um...¡Ay! ¡Qué hay de Josiah!" Jadeite ni siquiera se molestó en contestar esa. Simplemente tomó una almohada y se la tiró a su hermano menor. Tamaki la esquivó. "Ok, ok, tampoco ese. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Jack. Jeffery. Judas? No, no Judas. ¡Uh...oh! ¡Este es genial! ¡Jeremiah!"

"¿Jeremiah?" Jadeite se quejó.

"¿Qué? ¡Tiene potencial!"

"Potencial para ser soso" murmuró Kyouya mientras cambiaba el canal. No deseaba hablar del pensamiento trillado '¡180 canales y todavía no hay nada!', Pero no pudo evitar que el pensamiento irritante pasara por su mente cuando pasó por otro programa de cocina.

Mamoru rió sobre su quinto cuenco de Lo mein. Habían estado intentando durante las últimas tres horas encontrar un nuevo nombre para Jadeite. Hasta ahora, no habia ido muy lejos.

"¿Jed?"

Jadeite negó con la cabeza. "Utilicé ese nombre cuando estaba encubierto en el Templo".

"¿Qué tal Jet?"

Jadeite frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué sigues usando nombres que comienzan con 'J'?" Seiya preguntó desde su asiento en el lujoso sillón. Una pila de libros de medicina estaba a sus pies. Volvió distraídamente la página y enfocó sus ojos ciegos en el texto como si el tomo tuviera la respuesta a su pregunta.

Tamaki se estiró y unió sus manos detrás de su cabeza. "Bueno, pensé que dado que su nombre es Jadeite, un nombre con 'J' funcionaría".

"Eso es estúpido", dijo Usagi con seriedad. Ella se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta. "Quiero decir…"

"Ella está en lo correcto." Seiya cerró su libro y lo colocó en la parte superior de la pila. "Decir que su nombre debe comenzar con la misma letra de antes es una lógica tan defectuosa como nunca antes había escuchado. ¿Por qué no se llama Kyle ya su nombre solía ser Ko?"

Tamaki miró esperanzado la sugerencia, optó por ignorar la degradación de su inteligencia y se centró en la dirección del nuevo nombre. "Me gusta Kyle".

La mirada de Jadeite dijo en términos muy claros que a el no.

"Quizás deberíamos centrarnos en los nombres japoneses, ya que de ahora en adelante vivirá en este país", sugirió Kyouya al llegar a un canal especializado en dibujos animados antiguos. Un tema musical vagamente familiar se escucho.

"¡Santa mierda!" Tamaki de repente exclamó. Poniéndose de pie, el D.C.T. se apartó de su camino cuando se lanzó al sofá, robando el control remoto de las manos de Kyouya antes de que el policía de cabello plateado pudiera cambiar el canal. "¡Ronin Warriors! ¡En japonés original!"

"¿El qué?" Preguntó Kyouya, su tono reflejaba una sensación de miedo afligido al saber que su hermano pequeño sabía qué show era ese.

Los ojos de Tamaki estaban pegados a la pantalla. "Samurai Troopers," corrigió. "¡Solía ver esto todo el tiempo cuando era un niño! ¡Quería tanto ser Ryo del incendio salvaje (1)!"

"Incendio salvaje", murmuró Mamoru, pensativo, mientras colocaba su cuenco terminado en la mesa de café (agotar las reservas completas de su magia sin duda había abierto su apetito) y se sentó junto a Kyouya. Su mejor amigo recién restablecido pudo ver los engranes trabajando detrás de esos ojos azules de medianoche.

"¿Qué estás pensando, Mamoru?" preguntó.

"¡Sí! ¡Me encanta este episodio!" Tamaki gritó, levantando sus puños en el aire. "¡Patea sus culos, Anubis!"

Usagi entrecerró los ojos ante la pantalla. "¡Ese no es Anubis!" Ella exclamo. "¡Ese es Shuten!"

"En inglés, Shuten era Anubis y Anubis era Cale", explicó Tamaki.

Usagi asintió como si entendiera, aunque no lo hacia, y se sentó a su lado en el suelo, lista para disfrutar del espectáculo del que también había sido fanática cuando era niña. Pronto, los dos rubios se perdieron entre la fascinación de los fanáticos mientras animaban a sus personajes favoritos.

Mamoru negó con la cabeza ante la pantalla. Dos rubias fanáticas enloquecidas ya eran bastante malas. El pensamiento de tres hizo que le doliera la cabeza. Decidió ignorar el tema y centrarse en algo más simplista. "En el japonés original, Ryo of the Wildfire se llama Sanada Ryu no Rekka. Rekka, cuando se traduce de manera flexible, puede interpretarse como fuego salvaje. Más precisamente, significa algo asi como una voluntad apasionada que nunca deja de arder. Un fuego que no muere". Una sonrisa astuta pellizcó sus labios. "¿Eso no suena como alguien que conocemos?" Ambos jóvenes miraron a Jadeite, que estaba apoyado contra la pared, tratando de entender la nueva fascinación por el espectáculo arcaico.

"De hecho," susurró Kyouya, entendiendo la conclusión de su maestro.

"Está decidido, entonces," anunció Mamoru de repente, atrayendo la atención de todos. De pie, señaló a Jadeite y dijo: "Tu nuevo nombre será Sanada Ryu".

Jadeite parpadeó un par de veces mientras asimilaba las noticias. Se pasó el nombre por la cabeza varias veces y se sintió bien. "Sanada Ryu," dijo lentamente. Le gustaba la forma en que fluía de sus labios. Era fuerte, atrevido y suave. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Le gustaba el nombre. De hecho, le gustaba mucho.

"Bueno, fueron tres horas desperdiciadas", observó Seiya mientras reabría su libro.

Tamaki cruzó los brazos, levemente irritado por la implicación. "Bien. La próxima vez que necesites un nombre nuevo, ¡no te ayudaré!"

"De hecho, no te lo pediría, al menos que quisiera algo tan poco creativo como Nathaniel o Nicholas".

Los otros estallaron en un ataque de risas que dejó a Tamaki malhumorado durante la duración del episodio.

El teléfono sonó. "¿Moshi moshi?" Respondió Usagi. Unos tensos momentos después comenzó a correr por el pasillo, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. "Hai. ¡Hai!"

"¿De qué se trata?" Tamaki se preguntó.

"Si estamos destinados a saberlo, estoy seguro de que ella nos lo dirá", respondió Seiya.

Kyouya puso los ojos en blanco, sintiendo una pelea por venir. "Vamos, chicos", dijo, interviniendo. "Vamos a limpiar."

Los Shittenou siguieron a su comandante a la cocina para limpiar las cajas esparcidas de comida china. Mamoru comenzó a ayudar, pero Kyouya lo corrió. El joven gobernante se vio obligado a conformarse con sentarse en el mostrador para mirar. Kyouya lavó los platos y los dejó secar mientras Tamaki teletransportaba la basura al contenedor en el bote de atrás. Solo que falló, dando como resultado una salpicadura de basura en el bote.

"Bien," dijo Ryu sarcásticamente antes de prender fuego al desorden.

El repugnante olor de la basura quemada invadió el aire, haciendo que ambos muchachos retrocedieran por la puerta del balcón y la cerraran de golpe lo más rápido posible.

"Baka," murmuró Tamaki.

"Al menos puedo apuntar," respondió Ryu.

Las disputas comenzaron de nuevo.

Kyouya seco otro plato con un pesado suspiro. "Algunas cosas nunca cambian."

Mamoru y Seiya se rieron.

Fue entonces cuando Usagi regresó, la preocupación seguía en sus ojos cuando colocó el teléfono inalámbrico en su base.

"¿Usako?" Mamoru saltó del mostrador para recoger a su esposa en sus brazos. "¿Qué pasa?"

Usagi se inclinó hacia él. "Era Minako. Ella está volando desde Hong Kong en vuelo de la noche. Quería saber si podía ir a recogerla. Sonaba muy triste". Sus suaves ojos azules se apartaron de su marido mientras continuaba. "Ella no me dijo lo que estaba mal, pero tengo mis sospechas". Cruzo miradas con Kyouya, mientras se suavizaban y susurraban. "Ella te echa de menos."

Esas palabras lo calentaron tanto como le lastimaron el corazón.

Su tono volvió a ser preocupado cuando se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, con los dedos entrelazados frente a ella mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra ellos. "Ella no puede perdonarse por lo que hizo".

"¿Que hizo?" Preguntó Kyouya mientras se sentaba frente a la melancólica princesa.

Mirando hacia arriba, ella dijo: "Ella escribió una canción que degrada tu recuerdo".

"¿De eso se trataba "Silver to Gray"? Tamaki preguntó mientras se sentaba en el mostrador cercano. "Hombre, me encantaba esa canción. Ahora me siento mal. Lo siento, cap".

Los otros se sentaron a la mesa; Mamoru al lado de su esposa, Seiya a lado de Kyouya, y Ryu al final.

Usagi negó con la cabeza. "En su defensa, Minako no recordaba completamente lo que sucedió en el pasado, solo piezas aquí y allá". Sus ojos se enfriaron cuando ella siseó en un tono muy diferente al suyo, "Y ese idiota de Danburite no ayudó mucho".

"¿Danburite?" exclamaron tres voces diferentes. Tamaki lo dijo sin sobresalto; Seiya, con fria ira; y Ryu con una mezcla de odio y culpa. Kyouya se sentó en silencio, esperando que uno de ellos le explicara.

"Quieres decir..." Tamaki se fue apagando, golpeando su mano contra su frente. "¡Por supuesto! ¡Si Sailor Moon existió, también lo hizo Sailor V! ¡Hombre, soy un idiota!"

"¿Tú crees?"

"¡Callate, Seiya!"

"Paren."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio bajo la orden de Kyouya.

El silencio se extendió sobre el grupo mientras cada uno esperaba a ver quién sería el que hablaría, ya fuera con una explicación o una indagación.

Fue Ryu quien rompió el silencio con un tímido, "Danburite..." Los demás lo miraron. Estaba mirando hacia el pasado, sus ojos ensombrecidos por el dolor que aún permanecía allí. "Fue el primer agente que enviamos a la Tierra para buscar los mejores lugares para obtener energía. Sin embargo, tenían su propia agenda. No sé mucho más que eso, solo que él era un hombre de Malachite".

El nombre se disparó a través de Kyouya con una furia fría. Apretó los puños debajo de la mesa.

Usagi retomó donde el ex-Rey Oscuro lo dejó. "Fue a buscar a Minako. Algo sobre que él era la reencarnación de Adonis, un soldado humilde que había estado enamorado de ella durante el Milenio de Plata. Realmente no lo recuerdo".

"Lo recuerdo." Dijo Tamaki "Recibí un préstamo de Venus, si mal no recuerdo. Los primeros intentos de establecer relaciones diplomáticas, creo. De todos modos, no se quedó mucho tiempo. Unos meses como máximo".

"Así es," prosiguió Seiya. "Creo que los venusianos se retiraron poco después de que el Reino Central declarara la guerra".

"Cobardes," gruñó Kyouya.

"De todos modos," dijo Usagi, atrayéndolos al momento, "Le dijo a Venus que estaba enamorada de su líder del pasado", señalo a Kyouya, "y que le había roto el corazón. Luego, antes de morir. , él le dijo que ella nunca tendría que elegir el amor sobre el deber. Que todos sus intentos de amor terminarían…terminarían… "Hizo una pausa, como si no pudiera soportar la sola idea de decir esas palabras terribles.

"Terminarían en desastre", terminó Mamoru por ella.

"¡Pero eso no puede ser verdad!" Usagi protestó mientras miraba suplicante a Kyouya. "¡Tiene que ser una mentira! ¡Tienes que decirle que es una mentira!" Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras el dolor acumulado de su Senshi en las últimas dos semanas la abrumó. "¡Los aman tanto! No lo recordaban hasta hace dos semanas". Se cubrió los labios temblorosos con la mano, ahogando los sollozos cuando dijo: "¡Quiero que sean felices! ¡Y lo sé...lo sé! Sé que no lo estarán hasta que los tengan a ustedes de vuelta. Por eso...es por lo que le pedí a Mamoru que liberara los recuerdos. Pensé... que si sabian la verdad…ellas podrían...no sé…tratar de encontrarlos. Que trataran de esperar algo más que solo ser mis guardianes por el resto de la eternidad. Algo ás que las vidas a las que se habían resignado".

Mamoru la acercó y la dejó llorar.

Pero, tan rápido como habían llegado las lágrimas, terminaron con esta revelación. "¡Pero ahora estás aquí! ¡Las cosas van a mejorar! ¡Una vez que Minako vea que estás vivo, se olvidará de todo sobre ese bastardo de Danburite y de esa estúpida fortuna de amor!"

Kyouya no pudo devolver la sonrisa que le estaba irradiando desde el otro lado de la mesa. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos oscuros de venganza contra el peón que se había atrevido a causar tanto dolor a su Venus. Minako...su nombre era Minako ahora. Tendría que practicar el llamarla Minako antes de conocerla, menos que Afrodita se le escapara descuidadamente de los labios. Ella le había confiado su nombre hacía tanto tiempo. Lo mantendría a salvo incluso ahora.

Una vez más, deseó haber sido el que mató a su hermano. Si solo…

"¿Qué hay de Júpiter?" Preguntó Seiya, sonando tímido por primera vez. Él oró para que no hubiera una profecía malvada con la cual lidiar.

"Su nombre es Kino Makoto ahora", le informó Usagi. "Y ella te ha estado esperando durante años, incluso si aun no lo sabia. Ella se sentía atraída hacia llos chicos que ... ahora que lo pienso, ¡todos se parecían a ti de una forma u otra!"

Una sonrisa satisfecha cruzó su rostro. "Eso debió haber enojado a su padre".

El comentario había significado despertar la risa, sin duda su doncella joviana tenía un padre del mismo calibre que el rey anterior, pero, para su sorpresa, Usagi se puso seria.

"Los padres de Makoto murieron cuando ella tenía ocho años".

"¿Qué?" Respiró con incredulidad. Eso no podría ser posible.

" _¿No tienes familia?" Preguntó, algo parecido al horror en su voz._

 _Nephrite negó con la cabeza._

"¡ _No me puedo imaginar eso!" Júpiter exclamó._

" _¿Es tan difícil de creer?" Cuestionó mientras anotaba el progreso que sus rosas estaban haciendo en la nueva mezcla de suelo que había creado._

 _El aura de Júpiter se iluminó cuando dijo con no poca medida de orgullo: "Tengo doce hermanos"._

Doce hermanos a los que habría tenido que pelear en un combate mágico mano a mano si deseaba acercarse al rey para pedir su mano si las cosas hubieran sido como deberian. Ella había estado tan cerca de su familia entonces; no podía comprender el dolor de vivir una vida por su cuenta ahora. Tendría que rectificar eso rápidamente.

"Me alegra saber que mi Ami-chan está bien", anunció Tamaki. "No tienes que decirme nada. Ya lo sé todo".

"Entonces, sabes lo de Ryo. Eso es bueno. Temía que tuviera que darte la mala noticia y no podia averiguar cómo. Bueno, eso quita un peso de mis hombros".

La cara de Tamaki cayó. "¿Ryo?" Saltó del mostrador. "¿Quién es Ryo?"

Usagi lucia como un ciervo atrapado en los faros de un camión que se aproximaba. "Ano… pero dijiste…"

"Ryo es el novio de Ami", dijo Mamoru en tono de disculpa. "Ella lo ha estado viendo de vez en cuando desde que el Reino Oscuro atacó por primera vez. Él fue quien la convenció de irse en el programa de intercambio".

"¡D.C.T.!" Tamaki rugió, con los puños apretados a su lado mientras salía de la cocina.

D.C.T. voló hasta su maestro con una trituradora, "¿Sí?"

"Accede a los archivos del intercambio de estudiantes japoneses / ingleses con la universidad de mi padre".

"Sí, señor. Accediendo ahora."

Tamaki comenzó a teclear furiosamente en un teclado formado bajo sus dedos. "Localiza todos los archivos de un estudiante llamado Ryo".

"Urawa Ryo, estudiante de intercambio, primer año. Especialidad, física".

"¡Borra todo su registro!" grito Tamaki. "¡Veda su pasaporte! ¡Cambia todas sus calificacione pierde todas sus transcripciones! ¡Oh, y quita sus becas y préstamos!"

"¡Frena eso!" Seiya ordenó.

Tamaki le lanzó una mirada fulminante. "¡Mantente fuera de esto, Seiya!"

"Sé que estás molesto", dijo Seiya, "pero no puedes arruinarle la vida. No es honorable".

"Y a Ami no le gustaría eso", se aventuró a decir Usagi desde su escondite detrás de Mamoru. A ella no le gustaba Tamaki cuando estaba enojado.

Tamaki apretó los dientes, una furia celosa se arremolinaba en su corazón, pero las palabras de la princesa sonaban verdaderas. Su amada Ami-chan era la criatura más pura en la Tierra. Sus acciones vengativas solo servirían para molestarla. Eso el no lo haria. "Bien," gruñó. "Cancela las órdenes".

"Órdenes canceladas, señor".

Satisfecho de que se había evitado un desastre, el grupo se acomodó nuevamente en la cocina, ninguno de ellos escuchó a Tamaki susurrar a D.C.T.: "¡Descompón su computadora! ¡E infecta los restos con un virus!"

"No sabía que Tamaki era del tipo celoso", dijo Kyouya mientras observaba al Shittenou más joven regresar a la habitación.

"Un novio sería el menor de mis problemas", dijo Ryu con un profundo suspiro. "Los envidio chicos. Ninguno de ustedes trató de matar a su destino. Y antes de que digan algo, Rei no es del tipo que perdona".

"Eso explica por qué te mató", dijo Tamaki con una risa.

"¿Ella que?"

"¿No te acuerdas?"

Ryu negó con la cabeza.

"Oh, bueno, ella te mató. En la cueva de Beryl".

La reacción de Ryu no fue lo que Tamaki esperaba. El Señor Fénix se recostó en su silla, con una sonrisa de alivio cruzando su rostro. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, sus ojos brillaban con incredulidad mientras susurraba: "Ella me mató". La risa salió de sus labios momentos después. Alzo sus manos al aire y proclamó: "¡Todavía me ama!"

Nadie en la habitación quería saber cómo su asesinato se equiparaba a una muestra de afecto.

Pero Usagi sintió que era su deber informarle que Rei tenía un admirador. Esto detuvo rápidamente la alegría de Ryu.

"Su nombre es Yoichiro. Es un niño rico que se ha estado quedando en el Templo por un tiempo con la esperanza de encontrarse a sí mismo. Ha estado enamorado de Rei desde que llegó. Aunque ella no muestra mucho más que un amor fraternal por el, pensé que sería bueno hacértelo saber".

El estado de ánimo de Ryu pronto se volvió tan oscuro como el de Tamaki hace unos momentos. ¡Nadie, y él queria decir NADIE tocaba a su esposa, ya fuera con amistad o admiración! Tendría que enseñarle una lección a ese chic del templo.

"¡Pero no te preocupes!" Usagi intervino. "Rei nunca lo elegiría sobre ti. Él es...bueno...¡es patético!"

"Apuesto," gruñó Ryu.

"Ok, es suficiente," interrumpió Mamoru. "No dejes que tu temperamento te afecte".

"Por supuesto, señor." La seguridad de Ryu no era igual a aceptar o aplicar el consejo de su líder.

Mamoru negó con la cabeza y suspiró. "Escucha," dijo, captando los ojos de Ryu. "Es tarde. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto esta noche. Eso va para _todos_ ustedes". Él hizo un punto al mirar directamente a Tamaki. El joven rubio intentó parecer inocente, pero Mamoru lo conocía mejor. Él entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. Tamaki, sabiendo que lo habían descubierto, se encogió de hombros y sonrió, dejando que su señor supiera en términos inequívocos que _no_ revertiría _nada de_ lo que había hecho o estaba planeando hacer. Mamoru volvió a negar con la cabeza. La alegría de tener a sus hombres de regreso comenzaba a desvanecerse cuando recordó la cantidad de problemas que estos cuatro podrían crear también.

"Tienes razón, por supuesto", dijo Kyouya, tomando las riendas de Mamoru y ordenando la habitación en un instante. "Podemos averiguar cuál es el mejor curso de acción en relación con las Senshi en la mañana".

"¿Mejor curso de acción?" Tamaki se echó a reír. "¡Esto no es una guerra, Cap! Es amor. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Solo tenemos que saltar y salvar el día". Él les sonrió descaradamente. "Al menos, eso es lo que planeo hacer una vez que regrese..." Su rostro se desplomó de repente. "¡Oh hombre!"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Usagi, inmediatamente preocupada por él. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Me fui de Inglaterra sin siquiera una nota de despedida. ¿Cómo le voy a explicar todo esto a mi papá?"

Y así, de nuevo, la sala se llenó de risas.

Mamoru observó al grupo mientras se burlaban del rubio nervioso con una sonrisa afectuosa. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió verdaderamente completo. Y mañana, los otros también lo estarian. No podía esperar a ver el final de esta aventura salvaje.

"Entonces", dijo Usagi, "¿Quién tendrá una pijamada?"

Fin.

* * *

-(1) Esta es una traducción literal del titulo de Ryo Sanada en ingles, en el doblaje al español se llamaba Hector del relámpago.

Aquí el ultimo episodio de esta historia, recuerden que todavía faltan otras dos, la siguiente es mas corta pero la ultima es la mas larga de todas, espero les haya gustado…de nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios...subire el primer capitulo mañana o pasado mañana como maximo, por cierto, ¡Adoro a Tamaki!


End file.
